


Somewhere A Place For Us

by Angie737



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Order Politics (Star Wars), First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Hope, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Intimacy, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren in Love, Mutual Pining, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Prince Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Royal Wedding, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secret Trysts, Sexual Tension, Shy Kylo Ren, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wedding, reylo romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737
Summary: Set during the events of the Last Jedi ( and beyond) beginning in Snoke's Throne Room.  Rey rejects Kylo's hand at first, out of fear, but then as the Force continues to connect them,  via their Bond, a secret and tender romance develops between them. Kylo and Rey cannot deny what is happening between them, but due to them each being on opposite sides of a war, can they find a place just for the two of them?Neither Kylo or Rey has ever shared intimate love with anyone else. Shyness, fluff and awkwardness ensue! They will learn to love one another intimately, while trying to keep that love a secret from both sides of the war.The Resistance nor the First Order is aware of their love for another or the secret trysts that take place between them. If the First Order or the Resistance knew of their love, what would become of them?They will eventually get their HEA.  The Song titled, "Somewhere a Place for Us" came to mind as I started this love story.Enemies to lovers, seek their own secret world with one another and finally find what their souls have been hungering for.Over half the story is given from Rey's POV and Kylo's POV.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	1. Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 1: Forbidden Feelings

Snoke's throne room is ablaze, fire burning every where, the Praetorian guards lying dead on the ground after Rey and Ben fight side by side, coming together as the Dyad they are.

Kylo is breathing heavily as he stares at Snoke's dead body split in two. Rey looks at him, her heart is actually longing for the man that just saved her life, that chose HER over Snoke.

He turns to face Rey, his eyes filled with longing for her. Ever since they touched hands over the fire, during their Force Bond connection, Kylo's heart has been falling in love with this scavenger girl.

Rey's POV:

He looks at me. His eyes are filled with intensity, longing and purpose. I stand still, breathing deeply, wondering what is coming next as he walks closer to me. 

He extends his hand and says my name. The way he says my name! Oh his voice is a melody to me. His lip quivers and his eyes have a hint of desperation and loneliness.

I stand still, afraid to move, what will he say?

He asks me to join him. I freeze. My heart has secretly desired him for weeks now. He belongs to the Dark. He belongs to the First Order, but oh how my heart wants to belong to HIM.

He comes even closer, my heart is pounding and my blood pressure is rising. I try to keep my gaze on his eyes, but I'm struggling not to let my eyes roam his tall muscular frame.

His hair looks soft, his lips look inviting. Why can't I give in to his request? I've seen the man behind the mask. I know the true heart of Kylo Ren. I can have what my heart desires if I just say yes.

He stands before me, pleading, swallowing deeply, making himself more vulnerable than I've ever seen him. I hold his gaze. I know he must see the longing in my eyes for him.

This is Kylo Ren though. My heart's desire for him is supposed to be forbidden. I should not feel this way for him, my enemy, but I cannot deny that I do!

His gloved hand is outstretched toward me. All I have to do is take it. If I take his hand, I can love him every day now for the rest of my life, without reserve. He is giving me more than just the galaxy, he is wanting to give me himself.

I know he has been hurt, betrayed and crushed in spirit so many times in his life, but I don't think I have the strength to take his hand just yet. I hate to hurt him, to cause him anymore pain, but if what we feel is real, the Force will find a place for us.

In my fear and panic, I use the Force to take the saber from his hand and I eventually run. Why am I running? Is it the Dark Side in him? Is it that I will have to belong to the First Order? What am I afraid of? My heart says one thing, but my mind says run!

I leave Kylo on the throne room floor. He is unconscious, flames still kindling all around the hot room where we fought side by side. He will wake in a few minutes and will undoubtedly feel I have betrayed him too. His heart will be broken. 

I know we love one another, but where do we go with this love? I am not ready to stay with him and he is not ready to come with me.

We part ways, the feelings and love we feel also becoming the greatest thorn of pain either of us has ever felt. 

I fell in love with my sworn enemy. How did this happen? My heart wants what it wants, but I cannot stay, I have to run. I hope he understands one day. If the Force wills it, there will be a place for us, some day.

*******************************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

My hand is extended to her. I'm so tired of being alone. I hope against hope that Rey can see why we must work together to create something new for the galaxy. She's still holding onto the past, she won't let it die.

I urge her to understand my vision. Not only do I love her and told her she means something to me, but I need her to help balance me. I rule in Darkness, she could bring her Light, together we would bring balance. Why can't she see this? Why can't she see beyond her fears?

If she says no or chooses the Resistance anyway, my heart will feel like death, an empty hole that power alone cannot fill. I long for her. She touched my hand over a warm fire. She told me I was not alone and I trust her. 

What if she rejects me? Will I forever be alone?

I keep my hand extended to her. My heart is an open book. I'm vulnerable. I'm in love with her and don't want to live without her.

The saber I am holding is ripped from my grasp. Rey is using the Force to take it from me. My heart is already breaking as we both struggle for control. 

She is running. I knew it was too good to be true! Rey, don't go, my heart cries!

I fall backward due to the power of the Force repelling us against the saber, my vision goes dark.

The next thing I know, I awake, Rey is gone and Hux is standing across from me. 

I stand up, looking around the room, wondering what went wrong? Didn't she and I express a deep oneness during our Force connections? Didn't I save her life, kill my master, to show her I want her?

I will be brought up on charges of treason against the First Order if I don't think quickly. I blame Rey for Snoke's death and take control of the First Order as the new Supreme Leader.

I charge in anger and in pain, heading to Crait, guns blazing, my heart broken in two.

I vow to end it all. In my fever I am determined.

I nearly destroy the Resistance, but some how my heart still feels empty. Power does not completely satisfy me.

I see Rey, one last time, she is boarding the Falcon, the door is still open. My heart leaps as I make eye contact with her! Has she given up on me?

She returns my gaze. I desperately try to speak to her with my heart and with my eyes, but she closes the door. 

I hang my head in pain, I'm alone again. Did anything we share in Snoke's throne room matter? When she touched me over, skin to skin, over an open fire, was that even genuine?

I know she has feelings for me, I've seen it in her heart. The way she looks at me says it all.

I stand up in the Resistance base, my resolve is overwhelming. She left me alone, but I will pursue her! I will not let Rey go. I need her and she needs me. I desire her and I can't let her go.

If the Force wills it, there will be a place for us, some how.

**********************************************************************************

Rey closes the door to the Falcon, her heart is broken. The look of Kylo's face was tearing her apart. She knows he directed his hurt and anger at the Resistance due to her rejection.

She is surrounded by Leia, Poe, Finn and all her friends. She should be elated, celebrating that they got away from the onslaught of the First Order, but her heat bleeds.

The Force seemed to connect them again on Crait as she helped her friends to board the Falcon. Could the Force want them together? Snoke is dead, yet the Bond reopened.

She gazed at Kylo as he sat before her, her heart knowing he was crushed.

She gave happy smiles to her friends on the Falcon as the ship jumped to light speed, but her heart was still with her enemy, Kylo Ren. He had her heart and as much as she was afraid to admit it, it was true.

********************************************************************************

Rey was alone in her sleeping quarters on the Falcon several weeks after her encounter with Kylo in the throne room. She sat on the edge of her cot lost in thought. Her heart bled as the thought of how Kylo had saved her against Snoke. She struggled with her decision to run, but knew she did not want the Dark side or the First Order. 

She laid back on her cot, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes. She could see his face. His eyes, his hair, his frame.... her pulse began to race. This man did things to her!

Underneath the mask was a tender man. All he wanted was to be loved and Rey knew this. How do you love your enemy though? 

If the Resistance knew of her forbidden feelings for Kylo Ren, what would become of her? The Resistance trusted her and relied on her!

As Rey lay there, replaying the vision of her memories with Kylo on the throne room, she felt something strange in the air. It was the familiar feeling and sound she experienced while on Acht-To when the Force had connected she and Kylo before.

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Kylo was standing across the room, gazing at her. Pain and anger filled his eyes.

She sat up quickly, staring at him, afraid to move.

Rey's POV:

He's in my room, just standing there, looking at me. His eyes are filled with grief and a hint of anger.

I squirm slightly on my cot, not knowing what to do. He is in full uniform, his stance looking regal. He is the Supreme Leader now and he looks every bit the part!

My heart leaps for a second at the sight of him. Oh how he does things to me.....

He speaks to me, his voice is soft. A hint of anger also betrays his demeanor as he looks at me deeply.

**************************************************************************  
"Rey.... why?" is Kylo's only question.

Rey stands up slowly, visibly uncomfortable.

Kylo's hands are gripping tightly at his sides.

Rey looks away briefly, mustering up the courage to speak.

"Kylo.... I couldn't stay. You chose a path I can't follow. I can't reject the Light and work for the First Order, " she pauses, "I.....I ...." she can't finish her sentence.

Her eyes are beginning to tear up again like they did in the throne room. Kylo can see her conflicted feelings. She is an open book to him just as he is to her.

"Rey, I didn't ask you to give up the Light. I didn't ask you to embrace the Dark and become a Sith. I want to start something new, let old things die..." he paused, "I want you to join me. You matter to me. We can bring balance."

Kylo stepped closer to her as he spoke. Rey's heart picked up as he neared her. 

"The Force keeps connecting us, " Kylo said, "I believe this means something..." his eyes bore through her with need.

Rey's breath increases. She remains silent and aches for him to come closer, though her mind keeps telling her she should't feel this way!

Kylo stands right in front of Rey, his hand held out again, "I know there is something between us, Rey. You feel it too. I can't deny it and I hope you can't either."

Rey swallowed hard, holding his gaze. His eyes were overwhelming her. How can a Force connection be as strong as if he were really in the room with her, but it is.

"Kylo...I..., I...did want to take your hand, Ben's hand..." she said, visibly breathing more rapidly.

Kylo stood in front of her, his eyes begging for more. 

"Can you deny you feel something for me, Rey?" he asked, so vulnerable, his eyes hungry for love and affection.

Rey was becoming weak just looking at him. He wore the same expression he had in the throne room and it was devastating to her.

"Ben...., Kylo.... I..... do want to take your hand. I care for you deeply, yes, but I can't join you. That would mean I'd be working for the First Order and abandon the Resistance, everything that I believe in..."....she began. Ben cut her off....

The longing tension between them was almost more than Rey could take. 

Ben nodded his head and took a step closer to her. His eyes gazing at her like they did in the elevator when they went up to see Snoke. Having her this close to him sent his pulse rising.

He reached his gloved hand to her, "Rey..." he said, taking her hand in his, "If neither one of us can agree to join the other, can't we have our moments together? Just the two of us. There's something between us, regardless of which side of the war we are on...." and as he spoke, Rey took his other hand in hers.

She held both of his gloved hands in hers, tears now spilling down her face.

Ben reached up and wiped her tears with his right hand and then held her chin up to him. He moved slowly toward her mouth and as he did, she closed her eyes, anticipating that he would kiss her. 

The heat of his lips grazed hers for the first time. Every fiber in her being melted at the experience. 

Rey's POV:

I've never been kissed before. My apparent enemy, Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, is my first experience with a kiss? It is so soft and gentle. I can't catch my breath.

His hands stay in mine. His hands have not roamed any further. He stops only for a second to take a deep breath, then places his full soft lips on mine again. 

My heart is pounding for him. I shouldn't want him, but I do!

He stops again to look at me. His eyes full of hope. I can't pull away. It was easier to run away in the throne room before we touched like this. Now I can't run.

I tell Kylo that I DO want to have some time alone with him, away from the prying eyes of the Resistance and the First Order. 

Kylo's eyes are hopeful again as I tell him this. This time his hands reach for my waist and as he does, my eyes follow his hands.

He stops for a second, looking for my permission. I nod my head in approval. 

His gloved hands hold me gently at my waist. I slowly and shyly run my hands up to his arms and hold him there. He is so strong, muscular and I'm having THOSE thoughts again.

His lips rub mine with a little more longing and pressure and I eagerly give way to it, giving my kisses in return. 

What is happening here? I shouldn't be doing this with the enemy! If the Resistance knew...what would they think of me?

I'm on the Falcon, and just outside my door are all my friends. What if they knew what I was doing right at this second? I have the Supreme Leader of the First Order, their enemy, in my arms!

************* 

Kylo's POV:

The Force connected us again. It must mean something. Snoke did not make this Bond between us. Rey is allowing me to kiss her. I've never been this close to a woman. Her lips are soft and warm and she seems to want me to kiss her!

I'm the Supreme Leader of the First Order and this is my first experience holding a woman, kissing her.

Rey seems to be easing at my touch. She is not resisting me. I knew she felt something for me! 

There must be a reason the Force is connecting us. She resisted my offer to rule with me, but she is not resisting ME.

I don't want to scare her away again. My hands remain still at her waist, my mouth gently grazing hers. Our breaths are quicker, but quiet.

Rey's eyes are closed and she seems to trust me. I shouldn't want this girl, but I do want her. I just want her to love me as I've come to love her. 

Please love me, Rey....

She feels good in my hands. I won't move my hands further, I don't want to scare her away.

If the Force keeps connecting us this way, this may be our only way to be together....

Rey... please love me....

*******************************************************

Rey stood with her hands on Kylo's arms and shoulders, gently moving her hands as he kissed her. Rey's mind was racing. They had both crossed a line now they couldn't easily come back from now. 

Kylo would know now that she did want to take his hand, that she did have feelings for him.

They were interrupted from their moment of bliss by a knock on Rey's door. 

"Rey?!" came Poe's voice, "Are you awake?" 

Rey pulled away from Kylo and looked nervously at her door. 

She looked back to Kylo and he kept his eyes on her, not looking away.

"I'll be right there... just a minute!" she said.

Poe's knocking stopped and Rey looked back to Kylo. His Force Bond signature was beginning to fade. Her heart began to sink.

He knew the connection would break any second and leaned into her mouth for one final soft kiss. Rey sighed into his lips.... and then the Force disconnected them.

Rey stood alone in her room, her eyes closed, her head spinning at what just happened. 

It had all happened so unexpectedly, so quickly. 

She touched her lips for a moment still feeling his mouth on hers even after their connection broke. She hesitated to open the door. She wanted to remain in her quarters alone with her thoughts.

She took a deep breath, opened the door and found Poe leaning against a corridor wall. He began to discuss with her their next meeting and asking if she would be present.  
Poe was developing feelings for Rey and she could sense this about him for a few weeks now. 

Poe was not too obvious about it, and even though Rey was inexperienced, she still knew flirting when she saw it and Poe was definitely flirting with her as often as he could.

She kept Poe at an arm's length, however. Over the past few weeks her heart was falling for the Supreme Leader of the First Order. She struggled with this fact, knowing she couldn't hide from it.

Poe should be an obvious choice for her! He was Resistance, after all, a man that held most of her ideals! why couldn't she just fall for HIM instead?

However, her heart was undeniably connected to Kylo's and she didn't want to resist it any longer.

***************************************************************************************

Kylo sat in his quarters thinking of the Force connection he had just had with Rey. He thought it must be too good to be true. 

How would he keep up appearances with the First Order and do his job as Supreme Leader knowing he was in love with a Jedi Resistance member?

He knew 'the girl' was the last person in the galaxy anyone would think the Supreme Leader would court, but he couldn't deny what he knew to be true. 

He longed for the next Force Bond connection and wondered when it would take place. 

He stood and paced in his quarters, trying to focus on his next meeting with Generals Hux and Pryde, and the officers. He had to clear his head. He had to rule. 

For the first time since the throne room, Kylo's heart filled with hope. Would Rey be his? 

*******************************************

Kylo's POV:

I never thought Rey would allow me that close to her. I hope the Force connects us again soon. I will look forward to our connections when the Force wills them and perhaps, one day, she will agree to spend time with me in person!

In person! Yes, I will ask her during our next connection if she would meet with me in person. Her lips were soft, her body was so close to mine. I can imagine holding her closer, making love to her.

Making love to her? Yes, making love to her! 

I love Rey. I can't let my desire for her show too quickly. She ran away from me once. I can't let that happen again.

************************************************************

Rey sat in her meeting the next day with the Resistance. Her mind was not there. She tried desperately to pay attention to the topics at hand, but found it difficult. 

She would drift off in thought to their Force Bond connection in her room on board the Falcon. It had been over twenty four hours and already her heart tugged at her with longing. 

She felt so back and forth! One moment she was blushing with joy and the next, she felt guilty. The Resistance trusted her. If they knew her connection with Kylo, she surely would never hold their esteem again.

Leia engaged her in the conversation of the day and she gave it all she had to contribute to their next strategic move. She had to put her own effort into giving ideas as to how they could stay one step ahead of the First Order.

But....how do you do that when you're having secret romantic moments with the Supreme Leader of that Order???!!

*****************************************************************

Kylo was sitting in the conference room on board his flag ship. Officers filled the room and they were in heavy discussion about how to track down the Resistance and where there new base would be.

How easy it would be for Kylo to seduce Rey into giving him the Resistance's location! He considered for the briefest of seconds, but quickly shot it down from his thoughts. 

He knew he couldn't betray his hear,t and Rey was his heart, but he also had a job to do. The conflict in him was rising. 

If Rey would only join him, they could both create something entirely new! 

Kylo sat speaking forcefully and sternly to his generals and officers of their next move when suddenly he felt that familiar feeling connect him with Rey in the Force.

He was glad he had his mask on while he sat at the table in the conference room. Everyone would see he was visibly flushed and not know why.

Rey appeared across the conference room just standing there, looking a bit shocked. She was trying to make out his surroundings, but couldn't. 

Kylo hurried through the rest of his meeting and then dismissed everyone from the room. He was desperate to interact with Rey before the Force closed their connection. He never knew how long the connection would last each time.

Rey continued to stand there, not moving. All she could see was Kylo stand up from the table and begin to move in her direction. He still had his mask on. 

Rey took a step back as he stood directly in front of her. 

Kylo lifted his hands up to his mask and removed it, and stood gazing at Rey.

Neither said a word for a few seconds. They gazed at one another like they usually did, their eyes speaking more than a thousand books ever could!

"Rey.... the Force.... it's connected us again." Kylo began, not knowing what to say after just dismissing a whole room full of people.

"Yes.... I wasn't expecting it either.." Rey said shyly.

They both looked at one another, the tension was high due to their kiss the other day. Each knew what the other was thinking.

"Rey, I have a question for you..." Kylo said softly.

"Yes?" Rey answered, almost afraid to know what it was.

"I want to meet with you in person. I've enjoyed our Force connections, but I want to spend time with you in person." Kylo asked. 

Kylo was not one to mince words with what he wanted. He always spoke clearly and got straight to the point.

Rey's eyes went wide for a moment. She felt a certain sense of protection only being connected through the Force, but much more vulnerable in person.

Rey nodded, "I don't know...., Kylo....I...."

Kylo moved a bit closer to her, extending his hand to her again. 

Rey slowly looked up into his eyes, his dark hair softly falling around his face and shoulders and her resolve melted away. She could no longer resist.

"I will meet with you." her voice was a little hesitant.

Kylo moved even closer, took her other hand in his and leaned in for another kiss, but stopped just shy of her lips, almost asking her permission.

Rey put her hands on his arms, and closed her eyes. Kylo leaned in the rest of the way, gently taking his mouth onto his.

Rey let out a slight moan. She immediately felt embarrassed to let her desire sound so out in the open for Kylo to hear.

Ben lifted from her mouth for a moment, looked at her and said, "Do you like this, Rey?" His voice was soft.

Rey smiled briefly, "Yes.... it's....nice...."

Kylo enjoyed hearing that small moan from her and took a chance, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Rey did not resist, but wrapped her arms around his waist in return. 

Rey's urge toward him was rising and she wanted to resist, but was powerless to do so.

Kylo could sense Rey's desire for him and it fulfilled a longing in him. He had wanted to be loved and wanted for as long as he could remember.

He pulled away from her for a second, "Rey.... I will meet with you. Where do you want to meet?", Kylo's breath was deepening with anticipation.

Rey stood thinking for a few minutes. 

"Let's meet on a neutral planet. Somewhere where neither the Resistance or the First Order will go looking for us." she answered. 

Kylo could read the anticipation in HER eyes. 

"Let's meet on Mandelore. It's neutral. I will be arriving in my Silencer." Kylo said, his eyes so filled with hope.

Rey nodded, still slightly breathless from their kiss, "I will meet you there, on Mandelore..., when?"

Kylo looked up for a moment, knowing he had meetings all week that would require his presence, but he was the Supreme Leader and could rearrange those meetings any time he chose!

"I will meet you tomorrow if you can get away, Rey. Set your sensors to detect my Silencer. You'll be able to find my exact location." he said, taking her hand in his again.

Kylo didn't know what was going to happen the next day when he saw Rey face to face for the first time since the throne room, but his heart raced at the thought.

Rey nodded and took his hand in hers, "I'll be there..."

Just as Kylo moved in closer, trying to give her a kiss, the Force parted them and their connection was broken.

Rey stood in her room once more on board the Falcon, alone, her heart racing. What was she doing? This meeting of theirs would be the first since Snoke's throne room.

Rey knew that Kylo's intent was a romantic one. They would meet on neutral ground, spending time alone, not talking about the war or that they were on different sides of that war.

**********************************************************************************************

Kylo stood alone in his conference room and sighed when Rey disappeared from view. His heart sank a million miles. Could Rey have actually agreed to meet with him in person?

She did and he could scarcely believe it. 

He walked through the corridors of his flag ship, people moved out of his way. 

He entered his quarters and was full of thoughts for tomorrow. 

He hoped Rey would spend the entire day with him. He had to be careful to cover his tracks. General Hux would have the time of his life if he found out what Kylo's true intentions for the day were.

He took off his gloves, his cape and mask and laid them on the table in his quarters. 

He laid back on his bed thinking of Rey. How he wanted to hold her close again.

***************************************************************************

Rey's POV:

I haven't seen him since the throne room on the Supremacy. Will we feel awkward around one another? 

I can't believe I'm saying this, but his lips on mine send me to places I know I shouldn't go and give me longings for him I know I shouldn't have, but I do have those longings.

I can't suppress what I know to be true. We may be on opposite sides of the war, but I love him. I believe he loves me. 

I hope we can get through the day tomorrow and not focus on the war. I want to spend the day getting to know more about the man behind the mask.

Ben Solo....

I think I'll start calling him Ben.

I try to talk myself out of feeling the way I do. There are so many men here in the Resistance that I could choose from, but I don't want them. I want Ben. 

His mouth is so soft.... and ....oh, the way his hands and arms felt when he touched me. I can tell he is trying to show restraint!

I will do my best to get off the base here and get away....... to be with him...."

*****************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

She agreed to meet with me. I can scarcely believe it. 

I wonder if she will really come to meet with me? What if she changes her mind and runs as far away from me as possible?

I want her to trust me, to hear me out. If only I could convince her that she can rule with me eventually. 

I would love to take her in my arms tomorrow and never let her go. 

I won't focus on the war. I will focus on what we feel for each other. 

Does she really care for me or is this all in my thoughts?

She _does care for me_. The way she let me touch her gives her away. She _does_ feel something for me. 

_I long to make love to her_. My desires for her are hard to suppress. If I hold her that close again, will I be able to stay under control and not let her know how much I want to express my desires for her?

Would she let me hold her closer? Kiss her more deeply? Would she allow me to give her my love?

*****************************************************************************************

Rey's POV:

The night has fallen and I can't fall asleep. All I can think about is meeting Kylo again, face to face. 

What will our day be like? 

Deep down, I want him to take me in his arms and make love to me. I shouldn't have those thoughts, but I do!

He is perfect for my heart, yet wrong for my life's choices right now.

I can't shake how nervous I feel at seeing him again, but I long to see him again. What a paradox I am!

What if he wants more than just a kiss? What if he wants more than just conversation or holding my hand? 

Am I ready for this with him? 

I shouldn't think this way, but I can't help myself. I am scared to give myself to him, but everything inside me screams for me to.

***********************************************************************

Rey made excuses to leave the Resistance base. She took an X-Wing and set her coordinates for Mandelore. The Resistance merely took her word for it that she wanted to go off for the day and have some much-needed time alone.

Kylo fired up his TIE Silencer. His heart was eager to meet with Rey. It had been weeks since he had seen her in person. 

When they parted after the throne room, Kylo had begun to lose hope that Rey would ever want to see him or interact with him again.

Rey's X-Wing was making good time. She was scared to death, but at the same time, her heart was filled with a slight tingle at the thought of secretly stealing away to meet with Kylo.

Kylo's heart pounded in his chest. He knew he blood pressure must be rising. He eager to see Rey, but somewhere deep in his heart, he wondered if she would run away from him again? Would she stay and see where there love could go or would she depart and not look back?

Kylo's Silencer made it's approach to Mandelore and he set his Silencer down in a secluded area in a mountainous region. He amplified his ship's signal so that Rey could easily pick up his location on her sensors.

Rey made her final approach. She glanced down at her cockpit console, the signal for Kylo's TIE Silencer coming in clearly. She followed the signal and her heart rate increased.

Kylo watched her X-Wing approach, his heart leapt in his chest. He was pacing eagerly, but nervously. 

How would they begin their interaction? Would they keep things platonic? Would they take it slow? Would it be a passionate encounter of longing? He had so many questions as she landed her ship.

Rey stepped out of her X-Wing, taking a look around at their surroundings. She noticed they truly were far from any towns or major cities. The mountains were beautiful. A breeze was rustling through the air.

Ben walked over to her, his cape billowing behind him, his hand extended to her. 

Rey blushed slightly at the sight of him. He was breathtaking!

Rey took his hand in return and without saying a thing, they walked hand in hand over to where Kylo's Silencer was. 

They stood face to face, neither knowing what to say, but gazed at one another, almost in shock that the other person actually showed up!

Their breathing was a bit heavy as they just stood drinking each other in.

Ben was the first to make a move, he moved closer and gently put his gloved hands on Rey's waist, moving her closer to him. 

"Rey.... you came..." his eyes were so soft and it was tearing Rey's heart to pieces.

Her eyes watered momentarily and she said, "I was scared at first. Not sure if I should. But, I can't deny it, Ben.... I needed to see you."

Ben reached for the side of her face and leaned in to put a kiss on her lips. Rey instinctively reached back, wrapping her arms slowly around his back and chest. 

She loved the feel of his body inside his uniform!

His hair was intoxicating and she was not going to have much resistance to him.

Kylo felt Rey's body against his more closely than he ever had since they met. She was not pulling away.

He kept kissing her softly, gently nudging her at her back and pulling her into him more closely.

Rey pulled away, breathing a bit heavily, "Ben... Kylo..... if we don't stop right now, I won't be able to stop."

Kylo searched her eyes for a moment, and then said, "Do you want to stop, Rey? "

Rey shyly looked away from Kylo and swallowed briefly.

"I've never..... well.... I've never been intimate with a man.... I don't know where we are going with this..." She said, her face turning red.

Ben sensed her fears and didn't want to push her beyond what she wanted.

"I can stop Rey, but it won't be easy for me. I want this with you. And...by the way, I have never been with a woman." Kylo said, keeping eye contact with Rey.

Rey's eyes widened in surprise, her eyebrow lifted, "Really?... I thought the Supreme Leader would be.... well..... experienced."

Kylo chuckled for a second, "No.... I didn't meet anyone yet that I wanted to share this with, until now."

Rey's heart nearly stopped. She was on the spot now and no where to run but straight back into her X-Wing! She could leave and pretend this conversation didn't take place, but how?

She wanted him and there was no denying.

REY'S POV:

I want him so badly I can feel myself with him already. His beauty and allure captivate me. I can't run and I don't want to. 

What will he think of me? I know nothing of being close to someone like this. Well, he doesn't either apparently. 

It would be beautiful for us to learn together and I want to share this with him. 

******************************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I want Rey to want me! l need her to want me. I won't push her, but every fiber in my being is hoping she says yes to me. 

I want to share this with her. 

I need to hold her, be inside her, give her my love. Will she have me?

***************************************************************************

"I want you.... too...." Rey whispered. 

That was all the encouragement Kylo needed. 

He pulled Rey into his arms, her body flush with his. She could finally FEEL his chest through his uniform, his thighs touching hers. 

The fire building in her was almost overwhelming. 

Kylo rubbed his hands up and down her back, and then moving around to her chest.

He stopped briefly when his hand was hovering over her clothed breasts, looking at Rey for permission.

Rey nervously nodded yes and Ben took his fingers and ran them over her breasts, through her clothes. She moaned and knew Kylo found that arousing.

Hearing Rey's moan, Kylo continued to stroke her breasts, while pulling her closer to him with his other hand. 

"Rey.... touch me..." Kylo pleaded.

Rey did not know what to do next! She took a guess and looked down at the belt on his pants. She began to run her hand up his thigh, coming very closer to his crotch.

Kylo knew what was coming and drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Rey found his erection through his pants and began to stroke. Kylo moaned into her touch.

He reached for her top and began to pull it over her head gently and slowly and as he did, he was breathless at the sight of her. 

Her breasts were bare to him. He leaned in and began to suckle at each breast, breathing more heavily. 

Rey's sighs became louder and she kept calling his name.

Ben stopped for a second, swooped her up in his arms and began to walk to his Silencer. 

Rey grabbed around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck.

"This time there is no Force Connection to separate us, Rey.." came Kylo's soft, low voice.

Rey looked up at him when he said this and she began to kiss his neck as he carried her, the scent of him making her pulse rise.

He carried her just outside his Silencer, put her down and then reached inside for a couple of blankets that he had brought.

He laid the blankets down and then held his arms out, motioning for Rey to come to him.

Her heart melted at this and eagerly melted into his arms.

Kylo took off his gloves, his cape and boots. He knelt in front of Rey, still almost fully clothed and took her hand in his and moved it to the zipper on his tunic.

She knew he what he wanted her to do. She began to pull the zipper down, exposing his bare chest. She touched him and closed her eyes at the feel of him.

Ben went back to her breasts with one hand and then with the other, he began to pull her into his groin. 

His lack of experience didn't seem to hold him back from pure instinct.

Rey was breathless. This experience was already so beautiful, what would the rest be like?

Kylo sighed into his kisses and suckling on her breasts, sometimes stopping to just gaze at her. 

Rey was a bit uncomfortable when he would look at her and he sensed this.

"Rey, it's okay. You're so beautiful to me..... you're perfect." Kylo said, soothing her. 

"Ahhh....Ben.... more...." she finally said, leaving behind her shyness.

Ben was urged on by that and laid her down on the blankets and then began to undo his belt and pants. 

Rey just lay there watching him, knowing what would come next. Her heart began to pound.

He never broke eye contact with Rey the entire time and got rid of the rest of his uniform and then lowered himself over her. 

Ben tugged at Rey's leggings and helped her get them off.

"Are you sure you want this, Rey?" He asked.

Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears and longing, "I'm nervous.... but, I'm okay.... I want this.... I want you..."

Kylo nodded and then holding her gaze and not letting her look away, he positioned himself to enter her. 

Rey began to breath deeply and closed her eyes, bracing for what was coming. 

Kylo kissed her lips while slightly nudging her entrance with himself. He then ran his hand through her hair to calm her.

Rey put her arms up his chest as he hovered over her and captured his gaze again. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Rey.... but I need to be inside you..." Ben pleaded.

Rey nodded breathlessly, "I know... Ben... it's okay... please, I want to feel you."

Ben slowly entered her body, one hand on her hip and the other propping himself up over her. 

His body shook with the intense feeling of entering her body. He had never felt this before and it was the most intoxicating thing he had ever known.

He closed his eyes at the feel of her. 

Rey moaned slightly in pain and turned her face to the side. Ben noticed and gave her a look of concern.

"I'm alright...." she sighed. 

Kylo gently pushed deeper and deeper, in and out slowly. His moans and the noises he made were overwhelming Rey. 

After a couple of minutes of gently taking his time entering Rey, she was feeling more comfortable.

"Move in me, Ben, ..." she pleaded.

Ben closed his eyes and lowered himself against Rey a little more, moving his body in tandem with hers. She moved with him. 

Their moans were timed perfectly together as they each grasped at one another and sighed their names. 

"How do you feel?" Kylo asked, trying to be a good first time lover.

Rey opened her eyes and sighed, "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever known." 

Ben leaned down to put his mouth on hers as he continued to move. 

His pace picked up and Rey began to groan. She loved the way his body would sometimes jerk or shake at the pleasure. 

His hair framed his face so beautifully and she was coming undone at the sight of him.

Kylo decided to pleasure her further by not pulling out of her completely. He moved back and forth without withdrawing and rubbed his groin up against her clitoris.

Rey had never known such a sensation could exist in combination with feeling him inside her. 

She cried out in pleasure, "Ben..... yes.... You feel sooo....." and she couldn't finish her sentence.

Ben continued to move this way until Rey climaxed around him. He watched as she moaned his name and rode out her pleasure.

"Rey... I'm going to.... Oh... you feel.... so ...." and he came undone above her, his eyes closing and his body slightly shaking. 

Rey drank in every inch of his climax and was committing to memory the sounds he made and the way his face looked when he came.

*********************************************************************************

Hours passed and they lay with one another outside Kylo's Silencer, holding one another and not wanting to let go. 

Each had to return to the war. 

Neither wanted to speak of it right now. 

Sunset was approaching and Rey knew she had to go soon. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving.

She lay in Kylo's arms as he gently stroked her hair. 

"We'll be together again soon, Rey... I don't want to leave either, but we have to..." Kylo said, giving her a rather deep look.

Rey nodded, lifting herself up on her arm to look at him directly, "I know. I don't want to think about it. I hope the Force connects us soon though. We can be together that way."

Ben agreed, "The Force will keep our Bond open, Rey. It may be the only way we can be together for a while..."

They laid in each other's arms until the sun set completely. 

Each had to go their own way. When they'd be together in person again, they didn't know, but each hoped the Force would reconnect them again soon.

The Supreme Leader would have to return to ruling the galaxy and hide his love for a Rebel and Rey would have to return to the Resistance, hiding her love for the Supreme Leader.

They each hoped the Force would not wait long before reconnecting them through their Bond......

"Somewhere a Place for Us...."


	2. Jealousy and Secret Trysts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo catches Rey and Poe in an awkward situation and jumps to conclusions. Mild Angst ensues!
> 
> Both Kylo and Rey struggle to keep doing their expected jobs, while falling more deeply in love.
> 
> The First Order is on the way to Ajan Kloss to do reconnaissance work, but Rey has no idea. Can Kylo warn her in time to keep her safe?
> 
> Kylo and Rey share intense moments alone during a Force Bond connection. 
> 
> Kylo continues hoping he can convince Rey to join him and bring balance to the galaxy. She is not budging yet.

Chapter 2: Jealousy and Secret Trysts

Kylo and Rey had parted ways, each headed back to their side of the war. 

Rey sat in her X-Wing, watching Kylo's TIE Silencer lift off and depart. Her heart felt a hurricane of emotions. Did all of this really happen to them? 

How would she be able to keep this a secret? Her heart felt it could burst.

Kylo was piloting his Silencer back to his flag ship, his heart was so full. He looked back to the planet's surface as he was flying away and saw Rey's X-Wing still on the ground. His eyes lingered on her ship until he was up and out into the atmosphere.

There was a galaxy that needed running and he still held out hopes that he could get Rey to join him.

Rey's engines started, she had tears streaming down her face as she sat in the cockpit, looking out her window at the very spot that Kylo's Silencer was and where they had made love.

***************************************************************

Rey's POV:

I sit here looking at the spot we made love. I can't seem to make myself pull away. I want to sit here with my thoughts for a while, remembering every detail of our coupling.

He made love to me with such tenderness. The way he felt, the expression on his face for me, the way his body felt inside mine. 

I have to return to the Resistance and somehow behave as if this didn't happen. How am I going to do that?

My heart is still racing. I almost can't believe I met him here and we came together. Kylo Ren? The man that most of the galaxy feared was just in my arms and in my body.

He moved so sweetly, blending his body into mine. How I wish I could take his hand and live with him like this every day of my life.

He is burned into my soul and now I am forever ruined.

*****************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

My Silencer speeds away from our encounter at light speed. I need to return to my flag ship, but my heart is with Rey.

She let me make love to her! I can hardly believe it! The way she looked at me. The way she let me touch her. She gave me access to her body and now I'm hers.

How I wish she would join me. We could rule together and create a new order for the galaxy, neither Sith nor Jedi.

My body still feels the ache of our coupling. The sensations are still rippling through every nerve. 

How am I going to focus on ruling, of leading my officers and Generals to track down the Resistance when I know Rey is among them?

I close my eyes briefly, remembering every second of our time together. Her body has made me drunk with need. 

I will count the days until I see her again.

She _does_ desire me.  
******************************************************************

Rey landed her X-Wing and disembarked, walking slowly to the base. Poe was standing outside, working on his X-Wing and noticed Rey approaching. He stopped and watched as she made her way toward the base.

She had a far off look about her that was hard to miss. Poe stood watching her in silence, wondering what was on her mind. 

He didn't approach her, but let her walk quietly and pensively back into their base.

He shook his head, wondering what was on her mind.

Rey made it aimlessly through the corridors of their base, her only thought was Kylo.

She looked up and managed a few strained smiles as her fellow Resistance members passed her in the halls.

She made her way into the dining hall, grabbed something to eat and then sat aimlessly pushing her food around on her plate. 

Many who saw her noticed something different about her. 

Rose took a seat next to her.

"Rey? Where'd you go? I heard you needed some time alone? Are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand on Rey's shoulder.

Rey looked up with a smile, "Hi, Rose.... yeah, I'm okay, I guess. I just needed space to think, but I'm alright."

Rose nodded and was satisfied with her answer for now and left Rey to her food.

**********************************************************************

Kylo made it back to his flag ship in time for another meeting for the day. He didn't get any sleep the night before since he was with Rey, so decided to use his mask during their meeting. 

He knew that anyone who looked on his face during the meeting would see his expressions and wonder what was wrong.

General Pryde broke his train of thought during the meeting, "Supreme Leader, Sir..... we may have an idea of the Resistance Base's location."

Kylo shook his head slightly, trying to focus on the meeting.

"Very good, General. Once we locate them, I will make my orders clear and inform you of our next move." Kylo stated blankly.

General Hux nodded and returned his to the reconnaissance reports that had come in, possibly leading them to the Resistance.

"Sir, we believe we may have them located on Ajan Kloss. Should we send scout ships there, infiltrate the area and bring you a report?" Hux asked.

Ben took a deep breath, and was so thankful he wore his mask during this meeting so no one could see his face.

"Yes, Hux. Order our scout teams to infiltrate the planet's surface. I want boots on the ground to confirm if they are there. You are to report to me immediately if they are found." Kylo Ordered.

The meeting ended and Kylo was left alone in the conference room.

He sat back in his seat and wondered what he would do from there if the Resistance base was indeed on Ajan Kloss. 

What would he do with Rey if she was found by them?

He did not agree with the Resistance's tactics against the First Order and would still pursue them, but what if Rey were found? He had to do his job, yet keep Rey safe somehow.

********************************************************************************

Rey's POV:

Kylo never once brought up the Resistance to me during our time together. 

He kept his focus solely on us being together. 

My body still aches with delight at the feeling of him inside me. My mind is burning remembering it all.

I close my eyes, trying to relive every second of Him with me. 

I'm aching to be with him again. I wonder when we will see each other again.

Suddenly my mind is snapped back to reality. What happens now if he ever finds the Resistance? What happens if the First Order tracks us down? 

Will Kylo spare me? Will he spare my friends?

I try not to let my thoughts wander too far in advance. That time had not yet come, so I choose to let those thoughts go for the moment and refocus on our time together.

When will the Force connect us again? 

I'm supposed to be eating something, but suddenly I've lost my appetite. I'm lovesick.

***************************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I sit here reliving each second of being with Rey. My hands on her skin, my mouth on her soft breasts. I can still hear her moans as I move inside her.

She says my name and asks for more of me. 

I take a deep breath, so glad that the conference room is empty now. 

Perhaps if I close my eyes and focus on Rey, I can open our Force connection.

I sit, taking deep breaths, concentrating on Rey.

***********************************************************************

Rey made her way out of the dining area and was walking down the corridors to a meeting of her own. She could sense Kylo was trying to reach her through the Force.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

She looked around the corridors of her base and Kylo appeared a few feet away from her, appearing to be sitting in a chair at a table.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She still could not see his surroundings and he could not see hers, they could only see each other.

Kylo stood from his seat and just stood looking at Rey.

Rey was surrounded by people walking the corridors and had to try to conceal it from everyone around her that she could see him standing almost right in front of her.

Her expression remained locked on him. People brushed by her in the hallway, not paying her much attention at first. 

They stood facing each other, breaths becoming faster.

"Not alone?" Kylo asked.

Rey silently shook her nead, 'no'.

He was still wearing his mask and his voice sounded so different to Rey when he spoke through it. 

She raised her hands up to her head, motioning for Kylo to remove his mask so she could see his face.

Kylo knew what she was indicating and lifted his mask off for her. 

There he was, standing in front of her, his eyes boring through her, his hair framing his face like it always did.

Her breath deepened at the sight of him. The cravings were returning. She wanted to run into his arms right then and there, but she was surrounded by many people in the corridors and could only remain frozen in one spot.

"I just wanted to see you..." Kylo's soft voice said.

Rey swallowed hard and her lips parted slightly. 

"Ben..." she whispered, hoping no one would see or hear her.

"Rey, I know you can't answer me right now because you're not alone, but I have something to tell you..." Kylo began.

Rey's eyebrows went up as she eagerly listened, trying not to give away to anyone around her that the Supreme Leader was standing not far from her in the Force.

She began take a few steps closer to Kylo, acting natural as she did. 

The Force broke their connection and Kylo slowly vanished from her sight. Suddenly the vision of Kylo disappeared and Rey was left standing there without him.

What had he wanted to tell her?

She took a deep breath, continuing to walk the rest of the way to their meeting, her heart nearly crumbling after seeing him again. 

Force, it's difficult to concentrate, she thought!

****************************************************************

Rey's POV:

I sit in the conference hall of our base here on Ajan Kloss. I'm trying to concentrate on the topic at hand, but I'm struggling.

I cross my arms, trying to listen attentively as General Leia Organa goes over the next step of our plans. Poe, Finn and Rose are seated at the table with me.

Rose can tell there is something on my mind and Poe keeps looking at me. I think he knows there IS something on my mind.

At least Poe has not approached me lately. I think he is falling for me and I'm hoping he continues to give me some space. I'm not in the frame of mind to deal with that right now.

Leia continues to talk and I'm struggling to listen.

Get a hold of yourself, Rey! The Resistance is counting on you.

Why did I have to fall in love with Kylo Ren? I fought against it every step of the way and I lost the battle with my heart. 

My attention is drawn away from our meeting when sense something in the Force. It's a feeling that is NOT pleasant. 

***********************************************************************

"General Organa', Rey begins, "I'm sensing something in the Force. I can't confirm it, but I believe the First Order will track us down here on Ajan Kloss. I don't have any specific reconnaissance to prove it, it's a just a feeling in the Force that I'm having."

Rey leaned back in her seat, waiting for Leia to respond.

"Yes. I feel the same. My son is the Supreme Leader and I can still sense him on some levels in the Force. I know he is hunting us down." Leia said, shaking her head sadly and taking her seat.

Leia ordered for their perimeters to be strengthened around the base as she continued to speak and give further commands. 

Rey tensed when she heard Leia mention her son. 

If Leia only knew that Rey was her son's lover now, she would probably die from shock..., not to mention what the rest of the Resistance may think of her!

Rose leaned back over to Rey, noticing her difference in demeanor.

"Rey, what is up with you? I think you need to talk." she said, whispering so that the rest of the Resistance in the meeting could not hear her.

"Rose, I'm fine, really. I just didn't sleep well the night before....but, I'm fine...honestly.." Rey answered, giving Rose a gentle tap on the arm.

Rose was satisfied with Rey's answer for the moment and then went back to concentrating on the meeting.

Poe was looking over at Rey from time to time and Rey caught his glance from across the table. She squirmed a bit in her seat, knowing what he must be thinking.

After the meeting was over, Poe made his way over to Rey and took a seat.

"Rey, it seems like you have a lot on your mind. Wanna have a meal later and just catch up?" he asked, eagerly hoping she would say yes.

Rey smiled politely, "Sure, Poe, why not. I'm just tired. Nothing wrong. I guess we could catch up on the meeting notes from today and just discuss our next move."

Poe nodded, happy that Rey agreed to have meal with him. He wanted more with her, but was not going to ask her about that just yet. 

Rey knew that if Poe even had a hint of her tryst with Kylo Ren, he would be a mixture of shock and utter disappointment.

***********************************************************************

Kylo finished the day with signing paperwork for different star systems economic statuses, working trade deals and working through the First Order's own financial standing. He wanted to have new ships added to their fleet.

He put the last of his paperwork to the side and an officer walked into the conference room where he sat, asking him to look at new reconnaissance that had come in concerning the whereabouts of the Resistance base.

When he took the pad from the officer, he dismissed him immediately.

"You may leave. I will look this over alone.." Kylo commanded.

The officer nervously obeyed Kylo's command and left him alone to read the data pad.

Kylo sighed deeply. If this reconnaissance was correct, the Resistance base was on Ajan Kloss.

He leaned back in his chair, conflicted feelings came over him concerning Rey. 

How would he protect her while he's going after the Resistance on Ajan Kloss? 

*********************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

Ajan Kloss.... that's where Rey must be. 

I purposely did not ask Rey when I saw her the other day, during our time together, where the base was. I only wanted to focus on her and leave the war behind.

I sigh in my heart, just wanting to be with her. Why can't she join me? If only we could rule together, I could protect her more easily. 

Oh Rey, I want you. I need you. 

She loves me, I know it now. She truly loves me. All I've wanted was to be loved. 

She still resists my offer to rule, but she doesn't resist ME!

How will the Force work this between us? Aren't we meant to rule together? 

She's burned herself into my soul now and there's no turning back.

It's only been a few hours since we made love, but I'm aching to be with her again, to hold her and watch her come undone as I drive her over the edge with my touch.

**************************************************************************

Poe and Rey sat at a dining hall table, discussing the day's meeting and the Resistance's next possible plan to evade the First Order.

"Rey", Poe began, "Ya know.... I really enjoy your company. You've been a great friend", but then he hesitated, taking a deep breath. He put his hand on Rey's. Her hand was on the table and he gently laid his hand over hers, "Rey... I.... would like to know if you would like to take our friendship a little deeper? I admire you and respect you. I know this may seem out of no where, but.... I..... really hope you would agree to spend time with me on a deeper level?"

Poe's eyes were eagerly searching Rey's.

"Poe...." Rey began as she looked at Poe's hand on hers, "I.... really care about you. I admire you too. I... well.. I need more time. I think I'm so busy training and working to keep one step ahead of the First Order that I'm not giving time much else... " she answered, not wanting to hurt Poe.

She shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat, Poe's hand remained on hers.

In almost an instant, the Force connected Rey and Kylo while she was sitting having dinner with Poe. 

Kylo's eyes settled immediately on Poe's hand on top of Rey's.

Feelings of intense jealousy and betrayal filled his heart.

Rey snapped her head up, sensing the Force connecting them. It couldn't have come at a worse time! 

Kriff! Why now?!

Rey pulled her hand away slowly from Poe, peering up at Kylo standing a few feet away from her. 

Poe saw her eyes looking in a certain direction and asked her about it.

"Rey? Ummm, what are you looking at?" 

Rey looked back to Poe and tried to smooth over the situation while Kylo stood there watching them.

"Uh...nothing, I'm just thinking about something. Sorry.." she said, trying to appear as if nothing were happening.

Kylo's eyes were boring into her and it took everything not to jump up, run over to Kylo and throw her arms around him and convince him that nothing was happening with Poe.

Rey swallowed hard, occasionally looking up at Kylo. She noticed his eyes were a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Well", Poe began, "I can tell I've made you a bit uncomfortable. I'll leave for now. But, Rey, please consider what I've said to you?" he said, giving her a smile.

Rey nodded politely to him, "Have a good night Poe... we'll talk soon." she said quickly, trying not to look into Kylo's eyes as he watched them.

Kylo felt his skin burn with anger. Everything in him wanted to storm the base on Ajan Kloss NOW and hunt them down simply to get to Poe.

Poe walked away from the table and then Rey slowly raised her eyes to look into Kylo's.

He was simply staring at her.

"Ben....", she whispered, trying to speak under her breath while she was at the table, surrounded by so many people, "It's not what you think...." she said, giving him a pleading look.

Kylo breathed heavily and said, "Rey, do you have feelings for him? I can tell the way he looks at you that he certainly has feelings for you!" he said angrily.

Rey stood up abruptly, her anger rising. Everyone in the dining hall looked at Rey when she stood so quickly.

Rey shook her head, "I'm leaving, I can't talk here....." she said under her breath. 

Kylo watched her as she walked out of the dining hall.

The Force disconnected them.

Kylo was left alone once again in his conference room on board his flag ship, his anger rising at the sight of Poe's hand on top of Rey's.

He paced the conference room, wanting to re establish the connection to talk with Rey. 

***********************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

After everything we shared?! What is she doing? Why was that man touching her? Why did she allow him to touch her?

This is so typical of my life. I think I can trust someone and then they betray me.

My heart has been a stomping ground for everyone my entire life. 

How could Rey even allow him near her? If she didn't have feelings for him, why would she allow him to touch her at all?

I'm sending my scout ships to Ajan Kloss NOW.

If I find her there, I'll have my men bring her to me. 

I was looking for a motivation to go to Ajan Kloss, and now I've got motivation to do so!

********************************************************************************

Rey angrily made her way through the corridors of the base and stepped outside. She looked up at the night sky, her eyes looking intently at the stars.

She knew he was out there, somewhere, and had just seen Poe's hand on hers .

She knew he must be thinking she had betrayed him, betrayed everything they had just shared with one another.

Rey felt anger as well. He was assuming things about her without knowing all of the facts.

She looked away from the stars and then set her eyes in front of her, briskly walking back to the Falcon to be alone.

The ramp to the Falcon lowered and she made her way into the ship as fast as she could.

She threw herself down into the cockpit and stared out the window.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on Kylo's Force Signature, trying to reopen the Bond.

She strained to contact him, hoping he would not block her.

Kylo could feel her trying to contact him through the Force. He walked briskly back to his quarters to be alone.

Within minutes, the Force had reopened their Bond.

Rey heard a familiar sound connecting them. She was so glad that she was alone on the Falcon, in privacy.

Kylo was in his quarters, many light years away from her, but she could see him standing there.

She took a deep breath and stood up from the pilot's seat of the Falcon to face Kylo.

Her eyes were slightly angry.

Kylo moved closer and stared at her, his breath a bit labored.

"So, Rey. Let's talk..." he said, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Yes, lets talk! Ben, when you saw me, earlier.... it was not what you thought...." she said.

"It wasn't?" Kylo stated simply.

Rey shook her head and sighed, "Ben.... the man you saw is only my friend. He was talking with me about our meeting we had earlier that day. I don't care about him like that."

Kylo's eyebrow lifted, "Hmmm.... Rey...., I know how a man looks when he's interested in a woman. He had that look in his eyes for you. I'm not blind."

Rey knew Kylo's point was correct. Poe did feel something for her and he most definitely sensed it.

She moved closer to him and reached out her hand to him. Kylo looked at her hand reaching for his and he raised his gloved hand back to her.

He said nothing and waited for her to speak.

"Ben.... look.... you're right. He did tell me he's interested in more than friendship.... but I rejected him. " Rey said.

Ben nodded and sighed, looking away from Rey momentarily and then back to her, "I knew it.... perhaps he's better for you. After all, he's not the Supreme Leader of the First Order. He is on your side of the war and...." Rey began to cut Kylo off mid sentence.

"Ben! Stop..! I don't want him. I didn't fall in love with him. I fell in love with you."

At hearing Rey openly admit that she loved him, his heart began to soften.

Rey moved in closer to Kylo, she threw her arms around his shoulders and stood there gazing up at him.

Kylo put his arms around her and pulled her into himself.

"Ben, I don't want Poe..." she said, stroking his hair out of his face.

"His name is Poe?" Kylo asked, looking at her rather amused.

"Yes, and I don't want him. He's only a friend to me. You are the one I want. You walked in at a moment where I was trying to let him down easily..." Rey started.

Ben pulled her closer and then leaned his mouth right over hers and said, "After what we shared, I can't stand the thought of anyone else near you." 

His lips brushed hers and their breaths became more intense. Rey moved her hips into his, her hands roaming up and down his back as he kissed her.

His eyes were closed and he was sending her images through the Bond of their love making that took place a couple days prior.

"Don't want anyone else, but me, Rey..." Kylo said, as he continued to send her images of them together, their bodies locked in place.

Rey pulled away from him for a moment, absorbing the images Kylo was sending her.

"I remember.... Ben.... I remember it all...." she sighed, "you are my first and.....my last..." Rey said, gripping him more tightly.

Rey began again, "What star system are you in, Ben? When I look at the night sky, I want to envision where you are...." 

Kylo pulled his lips away from hers for a moment, "Let's not focus on that right now, Rey. I just want to hold you."

She leaned into his kiss, his lips warm and soft, his arms pulling her so tight, her pulse picking up.

"Rey, I don't know how long the Bond will stay open, but I want......, I want....be with you again. I'm on board my Destroyer in my quarters. Are you alone?" he asked, his breath becoming raspy and labored.

Rey gave her answer in between kisses, "I'm..... on board the falcon. I'm alone..." she sighed.

"Do you want me again, Rey?" he asked, his arousal climbing.

Rey's body was on fire just listening to his voice.

"Yes.... I want you..." she said.

*************************************************************************

Rey's POV:

I'm holding Ben in my arms. I call him Ben, not Kylo now.

His arms are stroking my body, gentle pressure caressing me.

I'm sighing, every fiber in my being wants him again. 

All I can think of is him inside me, him holding me, his arms pulling me into him.

The war can wait, the details can remain outside, all I want is this moment.

He takes my hand and I don't know where he is taking me because I can't see his surroundings, but I follow his lead.

Suddenly, I'm watching him as he sits in a cushioned chair some kind. He must be in his personal quarters.

He looks up at me as I stand there, wondering what my next move should be. 

I shyly approach him and sit on his lap, straddling his hips. His arms go around my waist.

His mouth parts and his breathing is labored. I love the sounds he makes when he shows his desire for me.

I put my hands on either side of his face, stroking his hairs as I do.

I have to make him know that I only want HIM, and no other.

He pulls my hips into his, the slight grinding feeling makes my breath deepen.

I gasp at the feel of his arousal through his uniform.

He closes his eyes as my hands roam his back.

His moan is so intoxicating to me and it sends my heart rate up even higher.

I can feel the Force connecting our souls.

He pulls me closer at our hips, our movements becoming more needy.

He reaches for my top and begins to pull it over my head.

I'm sitting there, straddling him, as my top goes flying off and onto the floor.

He looks at me momentarily, his breath raspy, and then reaches to my binding and unhooks it.

I'm bare before him again from the waist up.

He looks at my breasts and gently runs his hands over me. I close my eyes and moan at the pleasure.

I watch as he once again peppers my breasts with kisses. His mouth opens to take my nipple into his soft mouth and my groans become louder.

He continues gently at each breast, my nipples feeling every sensation of his soft lips causing my arousal to climb.

My hands run through his hair as he does this and I feel I will pass out from the pleasure of it already!

I feel his erection through his uniform and grind myself into him. 

He moans and gasps at my motion against him.

I slide myself slightly away from him so he can get to his zipper. He slowly unzips his uniform pants and before long, he is exposed to me.

He is beautiful and I am sick with longing for him to enter me. 

I hope the Force does not end our connection before we can bring this to completion!! 

Ben seems more feverish this time, his movements with me are becoming quickened as if he is worried the Force will close our Bond connection.

He wants me quickly before it does close.

I stand up to remove my leggings and as I do, he gently pulls me back onto his lap. He lifts me upward with his large gloved hands and positions me so he can enter me. 

I'm gasping with anticipation.

Oh Ben, please put yourself inside me!

I can't hide my arousal and the passion burning in me like a fire as he slowly puts himself inside me. 

My body is still sore from the other day, but it's still a feeling I wouldn't trade for anything.

He is so full, his body filling mine completely. 

I sigh his name as I put my head between his neck and shoulder.

He grips me in return, moving his hips into me. 

He is moving as if the Force will close us off at any second.

I groan his name again and lift my head to see his face as he moves.

His eyes open to meet mine. 

He says my name and I begin to rub my groin against his abdomen, trying to recreate the feeling I had from the other day when my bundle of nerves felt him.

He knew what I was trying to do and put his hands at my bottom, moving me into him more deeply.

He angled his hips into me in a slightly different angle, urging me to come.

My senses went white, all I could feel was my orgasm taking over. His body is all I can sense as I ride through the most beautiful feeling I've ever had with the man I'm deeply in love with.

I come and pant as he pulls me closer to him. I come down from my orgasm, waiting for him to come.  
*******************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I'm inside her again. 

My body is at the brink of explosion. Her core is so soft, shaping around me perfectly.

Her beautiful body warming mine.

She wanted me again. She didn't refuse me. 

I will not let this other man near her. 

She is mine and only mine.

I move my hips with hers, her body is bringing me to the brink.

I feel my climax coming. 

Her eyes are on me, she's watching my expressions, listening to my breath hitch.

I gasp, close my eyes and feel myself emptying inside her.

I groan her name over and over again and push as deeply as possible.

I collapse into her arms and she is stroking her hands through my hair and onto the side of my face.

I am shaking, my body not recovering yet from the pleasure.

She moves her hips into me again and I shudder due to how sensitive I am after coming.

She smiles at me.... she's looking at me with such love.

She puts her forehead to mine, we close our eyes and just stay locked in place for several minutes, not saying a word.

*****************************************************************

Rey lay in Kylo's arms, both spent with exhaustion from their pleasure. 

As Rey leans against Kylo's chest, she feels the rise and fall of his lungs. 

Kylo could feel the connection beginning to fade.

He jerks his head up to look at Rey before she disappears from view.

"Rey........" is all he says.

Within seconds, the Bond is disconnected.

Kylo is sitting in his quarters, alone... the quiet around him filling his heart with almost a sickness. 

He already misses the sound of her in the room with him. 

But, she was not really there, it was just the Bond connecting them.

He leans back in the chair, running his hand through his hair, wishing he could have her here in person.

Why won't she just come to him and take him up on his offer to rule alongside him, he wonders. If only she would change her mind.

***************************************************************************

Rey is left alone on the Falcon. Her heart sinks. 

Her breathing is still labored from their love making. 

She puts her clothes back on and returns to the cockpit, looking out the window, tears streaming down her face.

She leans forward and looks out the window, looking up into the starry night sky yet again, wondering where he was.

Which star system is he at?

Why wouldn't he tell her?

She knows why. They agree when they are together not to discuss their location or the war.

Her eyes become heavy and she does not want to go back inside the base tonight.

She wants to remain in the Falcon, alone with the memories of her time with Kylo tonight.

What is it he wanted to tell me? He said he had to tell me something, but never did.

The feel of Kylo's body in hers filled her memories for the entire night. Sleep was hard to come by.

Kylo knew his forces might be making their way to Ajan Kloss soon, but before he could alert her to hit, they had made love quickly, only focusing on that. He never got the chance to tell her of the First Order's plans.

Rey had no idea yet that there were reconnaissance teams heading to Ajan Kloss, scouting out their location.

****************************************************************************

Kylo went to the Fresher and then put his black sleeping briefs on, climbed into his huge king sized bed and lay there, looking quietly out the window in his quarters.

He wanted to inform Rey that his scouts were heading to Ajan Kloss and if she could get away or hide herself before they came, that is what he wanted. 

He would try to open the Bond again the next day and warn her, but for now, he was drifting off to sleep, his eyes heavy, with memories of Rey and their time together that night.

****************************************************************************

Will Kylo be able to warn Rey to get off of Ajan Kloss before his reconnaissance ships show up? 

Will Rey believe that he means her no harm if she runs into the First Order on Ajan Kloss?

How will each of them do their jobs, while still remaining on either sides of a war?

Will they ever come together and work as one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks so much for the Kudos! It really makes my day.  
> I'm still so new to writing so even just ONE Kudo encourages me to keep on! ha ha.... 
> 
> :o)
> 
> Stay safe during this Covid situation and take care!!!


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order attacks the Resistance Base on Ajan Kloss.
> 
> Ben steps in at the last minute.
> 
> Rey's resolve is weakening and for the first time in months, she is considering finally joining Kylo.
> 
> The two of them spend intimate time alone in person, their love making is tender and sweet, but as they share those moments, it is becoming more and more difficult to hide, even from one another, that they ARE on opposite sides. 
> 
> The air of tension is between them.
> 
> Will Rey give in? Ben patiently awaits her answer.

Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions

Rey could not sleep that night. All she could think about was the time she and Kylo had spent making love for the second time. 

She lay on board the Falcon, reliving every second of their time together, her heart yearning for him almost every second.

Her heart warmed at the thought that Kylo had been jealous! He became protective and jealous when the Force had connected them and he saw Poe's hand on hers!

She smiled to herself thinking about it. 

She wished she knew where he was. She asked him which star system he was located at and he didn't give his location away. She couldn't blame him because they both agreed to leave those details out of their time together.

She felt a mixture of guilt and joy at the thought of their secret love. If the Resistance knew of it, they'd surely hate her for it and never trust her again.

She lay there wondering how Kylo was able to keep his love for her a secret with the First Order and wondered if he was struggling as she was to keep quiet about it.

As her thoughts drifted through the whirlwind of events that had taken place between she and Kylo, she heard a familiar sound coming through the atmosphere.

She sat up abruptly and ran to the window of the Falcon's cockpit, looking up and into the sky.

There were many TIE fighters approaching!!

She panicked and grabbed her saber, leaving the Falcon and running to the base to alert Leia and all the leadership in the Resistance.

Leia already knew what was happening and had rallied all of their fighters to man their X-Wings for the battle she knew was coming.

Rey's heart sank as she looked into the sky. The First Order had found them. She wondered why Ben had not warned her? Perhaps that's what he was trying to do the day before, but they made love so quickly and he forgot?

She knew she could trust Ben and he would never personally hurt her, but the First Order did not know of their love for one another and would have NO problem killing her on sight!

She gathered some of her things, some rations and supplies and ran back to the Falcon. She needed to escape somehow.

The sound of the TIE fighters swooped overhead, laying down firepower as they flew overhead. 

She started the Falcon's engines and lifted off into Ajan Kloss' atmosphere as quickly as she could. 

She began to punch in coordinates to take her to a neutral system once again. Perhaps Naboo? Perhaps Mandelore again? 

She opened the COMM and Leia answered, "Yes, Rey, Leia here ,go ahead."

"General Organa, where are you taking your transport to? I'll go with you.." Rey said, slightly panicked to hurry up and jump to light speed.

"Rey, " Leia began, "It would be wise for you to stay separated from us right now. If we are all caught together, it wouldn't be good. You get to safety and I'll be in touch.."

Rey nodded and switched off her COMM.

She was readying the Falcon for light speed when suddenly she was hit. 

The Falcon jolted sharply and she glanced at her sensors to see how many TIE fighters were on her tail.

**********************************************************************************

Kylo arose early. He sat up in his bed on board his flag ship, sleepily running his hands through his thick hair.

He yawned and walked slowly over to the window, looking out and thinking of Rey and their last encounter with one another. How sweet it was!

He was so wrapped up in thoughts of their love making and the time they had spent together, that he momentarily forgot to warn Rey that his troops were on their way to Ajan Kloss!

He jolted himself back into reality and a slight panic rose within him for her safety. He knew his forces would kill her with no reservation. No one within the First Order knew of their love for one another.

He went quickly over to the COMM, tempted to command the bridge to recall any forces that may attacking Ajan Kloss.

If he did this, would Hux or Pryde be suspicious and wonder why he'd call off an attack when they were CLEARLY looking to take the Resistance out?

He paced back and forth in his quarters, wishing the Force would connect him with Rey. He was sick with worry about her. 

Ben did not care about the Resistance, he only cared for Rey. In his mind, if the Resistance was wiped out, what did he care? He only wanted to keep Rey safe.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, concentrating on the Force to open their Bond.

********************************************************************************

Rey was punching in commands into the Falcon's computer system to use evasive maneuvers to outrun the TIE fighters that were pursuing her.

All of a sudden, he heard the familiar sound of the Bond opening. Kylo was standing off to her right side as she was in the cockpit.

She gave him a sideways glance and her heart almost hit the floor.

She was so distracted by trying to outrun Kylo's forces that she couldn't give Kylo her full attention at the moment.

"Rey! Where are you?! " Kylo's voice was frantic with worry.

"Well, Ben... your TIE fighters are on my tail !!! I'm staying ahead of them for now, but I'm trying to jump to light speed to a neutral area and get away from them. I'm taking on heavy weapons fire."She said, feverishly working the controls of the Falcon and barely giving Kylo a sideways glance.

"Rey, I'm sorry. I was going to warn you ahead of time. I was caught up in the moments of our time together earlier and then the Force disconnected us so quickly.... I did't have time to..."

Rey cut him off, "Ben, It's okay. I know you would never hurt me personally. The First Order, however, does not know that....", she paused for a few seconds, operating the controls of the Falcon and then said, "KRIFF! They're right on my tail !! " and she continued piloting the Falcon through evasive maneuvers.

"I'm calling them off....Rey! Hold on!!" came Ben's reply as he watched her, clearly he was panicked for her safety.

The Bond was still open. Rey could hear him go to his COMM, where ever he was in the galaxy, and order the forces to stop firing. 

"Stop firing, stand down. I ordered you to inform me FIRST if you found the Rebel base. Who ordered the troops to attack?" Ben yelled.

Rey looked over her shoulder and saw Kylo giving the commands.

General Hux had ordered the attack and had not checked with Kylo first before going in to Ajan Kloss as he was ordered to do.

"I will deal with Hux later!!! Stand down!" Kylo yelled.

Rey could hear Ben's voice urgently and angrily, ordering the immediate cease fire.

She took a deep breath and leaned back in her seat as the TIE's began to veer off.

The Bond was still open and Rey put the Falcon on auto pilot, away from Ajan Kloss and then looked over to Ben. 

He was still only wearing his black sleep briefs. He stood in front of her breathing heavily, having stopped the attack on her ship and the base, at least for the moment.

His eyes were sorrowful and he stood there giving her a somber expression of worry.

"Rey.... I'm sorry. After we spent time together a few hours ago, I fell asleep. I had ordered my Generals NOT to attack the base unless they had my orders to do so. They were only to do reconnaissance." Ben said, speaking so fast that Rey had to struggle to understand him!

She walked over to him and stood in front of him. She kept her eyes on him and gently put her hand on his chest.

"I trust you, Ben. I know you would never hurt me. But, we both know we are on opposite sides of this war and we have jobs to do..." she said, a tear escaping down her cheek.

Ben touched the side of her arm, relieved she was not angry with him.

"I don't know what I would have done if my troops had killed you, Rey..." he said, giving her an apologetic look, and continued, "Yes, we both have jobs to do. However, there will not be another surprise attack anywhere near where you are. I will deal with my Generals for disobeying my orders..." 

He continued to speak almost absent mindedly, rambling on out loud due to his panic over Rey.

Rey took and deep breath and smiled, "I'm okay, Ben.... but yes....I would appreciate you remembering to inform me the next time the First Order plans an attack..." she said, putting her arms around his waist and feeling the warmth of the skin on his bare chest.

He put his hand to the side of her face and just stood there gazing at her.

"Rey.... I'm so relieved you are alright.... My Generals disobeyed my orders and...." Rey cut him off and put her finger to his lips, silencing him.

She didn't say a word and stood up slightly on her tip toes, putting her lips on his. Her arms wrapped around more tightly on Ben's back.

He closed his eyes, pulling her closer, breathing more deeply, a feeling of relief coming over him that Rey was not hurt. 

The Bond began to close and they could both feel it.

"Rey... I...." and before he could finish his sentence, the Bond connection was broken. 

Rey stood there in cockpit watching Ben fade from view yet again. She sighed with sadness and sat back in the pilot's chair.

She punched in some coordinates of an asteroid field she had seen on her sensors earlier and set course there.

As the Falcon jumped to light speed, she took a deep breath and leaned back in seat.

**************************************************************

Rey's POV:

That was close!

I know Ben did not mean to harm me. He never would. So, his Generals attacked and didn't clear it with him first?

That makes sense why he was so angry. The way he ordered the attack to stop made my heart skip a beat.

He stopped the entire attack for me!

He is in a tough situation just like I am. We both have jobs to do while somehow navigating through this love story we are both pursuing!

What are he and I going to do?

I know if I join him, I can help him bring balance to this fight between Light and Dark. I'm just not sure my heart is ready. 

I am conflicted. What would the Resistance do if I ever took Ben's hand completely and took him up on his offer to rule beside him? 

The Force keeps connecting us feverishly. Am I avoiding the something that will eventually happen anyway? 

Perhaps I'm the one who is wrong. But, the Resistance is counting on me! How could I leave them? Leia trusts me to help her resist the First Order, all of my friends are counting on me to use my Force abilities to fight the Darkness.

My mind keeps wandering to Ben. His touch, his lips, his beauty. My skin burns just thinking of him. 

The sound of his voice still rings in my ears and my heart picks up. 

I'm in love with the Supreme Leader of the First Order and no one knows it. This secret is going to be the death of me!

***********************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I'm angry that my Generals disobeyed my direct orders! I commanded them not to attack without my prior authorization!

I'll deal with Hux and Pryde when I get dressed and head to the bridge.

I could have lost Rey today. I cannot be so careless in the future.

I fell asleep last night thinking of our brief time together making love.

It was so quick and hurried. If we come together again soon, I want to make love to her slowly, not rushing a thing.

I'm surprised Rey was not angry with me. She believed the best in me despite the attack on Ajan Kloss!

I jumped to conclusions so quickly about HER when I saw this man POE's hand on hers the other day. I should have trusted her.

She had every reason to doubt me today and she didn't. 

I sit here wishing I could go to her or that she would come to me. 

Rey needs to accept my offer to rule with me. I need her here. Not only can I keep her safer this way, but we could bring balance to the galaxy if only she would give in!

**************************************************************************

Rey pilots the Falcon to an asteroid field and sets the ship down easily.

She no longer detects TIE fighters on her scanners.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she goes to the kitchen area and makes hot cup of Caf and then walks back up to the cockpit. 

She takes a seat, once again looking at the night sky and all the constellations, wondering exactly WHERE Ben is.

Suddenly it dawns on her that Ben cannot be that far away. Those TIE fighters are _short range only_ fighters.

He must be close, she thought!

She sipped on her Caf, closing her eyes, trying to over and over in her mind what she should do from here. 

Can they honestly keep going on like this?

How many years of their lives can they each keep dodging the forces of the other? How many more years can she keep this up without it killing her, literally?

Something has to give.

It's either she consider joining Ben and reconsidering his offer or he join her. 

Would he ever give up being Supreme Leader though? Perhaps he shouldn't. If she could rule with him, perhaps she could help him bring change?

Her thoughts were racing. 

She was conflicted.

Still, she would take things one day at a time, not making rash decisions, and enjoy the secret encounters they had when they could find it.

This secret and forbidden love she had with Ben would destroy the hearts of her friends if they knew about it.

She wondered what the First Order would do with Ben if they knew of his love for her!

***************************************************************************

Kylo dressed for the day and made his way angrily to the bridge. He was going to confront Generals Hux and Pryde. They had clearly disobeyed his orders.

He stormed onto the bridge, and without saying another word, used the Force to put Hux into a choking grip.

Hux stood gripping his throat, struggling to breathe, "S...u....p...reme.... Lea...de...r.." he spat out, hardly breathing.

Kylo kept his choke hold on Hux as he walked closer.

The entire bridge watched the scene as it unfolded.

"You disobeyed my orders, Hux! I had commanded you to inform me when you had found the base. I told you to hold off on any attack until you had my prior authorization!!"  
Ben yelled.

Kylo released Hux from his grip and he fell to the floor in front of Kylo.

He stood up, heaving, and said, "Supreme Leader.... I saw an opportunity and I took it, Sir. You were in your quarters and I didn't want to disturb you and..." said Hux, still trying to breathe.

"You had your orders, General, and you disobeyed them. I have my reasons for ordering you to stand down. My orders were to do reconnaissance ONLY!" Ben spat out angrily.

Hux stood there, looking at Kylo, fear in his eyes.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. It will not happen again." he responded.

Kylo began again, "I will be in my conference room. I expect an update on the Resistance's newest base on Ajan Kloss. Next time, before you go in, guns blazing, you are to wait for my command to do so!" he ordered, and then briskly walking off the bridge.

******************************************************************************

Rey's eyes became heavy as she sat in the cockpit of the Falcon. It was quiet, no guns firing on her any longer, no Resistance outside wondering where she was or what she was doing.

Rey's POV:

It's quiet. I'm sitting here on this asteroid enjoying the quiet of the stars. No one is pressing me for my attention. I love my friends, but so many of them look to me almost constantly to be their hero, requesting my time almost constantly. 

I need to think. I have so much on my mind about Ben's offer to me. I can't think clearly when I'm surrounded by so many people in the Resistance from day to day.

Ben's offer.... should I take it?

Oh, my heart is divided. I wish the Force would make it's will known to me more clearly so I knew what to do. 

I wish Ben were here. I need him. Perhaps if I close my eyes and concentrate, I can open our Bond again. Even if we only have a few minutes together, I need to see him.

I close my eyes, breathe deeply, concentrating on Ben. I hope the Force connects us...

***********************************************************************

Kylo is sitting in his conference room on board his flag ship. 

He stands up quickly. He feels the familiar sensation of when the Force is about to connect him to Rey.

He looks around the room eagerly, hoping Rey appears in front of him.

He can feel Rey trying to contact him.

Rey appears in front of him within a few seconds.

He stands looking at her with soft eyes. She is obviously sitting in a chair on the Falcon's cockpit, he assumes. 

Rey opens her eyes slowly and looks behind her and Ben is standing there. This time he is fully clothed in his uniform. His cape falling behind him, his gloved hands at his side. He looks as regal as ever to her. 

She stands and gives him a warm smile as he appears to her. 

Ben takes a few steps forward, breathing deeply, his eyes filled with softness for her.

"Ben... I needed you.... I needed to see you...." she says and then runs into his arms. 

Ben closes his eyes and slowly wraps his arms around her. They stand still like this for a least a minute, not moving.

"I could have lost you, Rey.... " he said.

"But you didn't. I'm here...." Rey answered and then pulled his face down to hers for a chaste kiss.

Ben closed his eyes into the kiss, rubbing his hands on her back.

"We are quite a pair, Ben. Each of us struggling to perform our jobs while hiding our love for each other to those around us. How long can we keep this up?" Rey said, running her hand along Ben's face.

"Rey, I will keep it up for the rest of my life if I have to, but I can't deny I'm hoping you will change your mind and accept my offer to rule with me. We could be together. We could bring balance.... that is my wish. I won't force you and if the only way we can be together is like this, then I will take it." Ben says, lifting his hand to wipe her hair to the side.

"Ben, I want to take your hand. I love you. I just don't know if I can walk away from the Resistance and everything they stand for. I believe in it, Ben. If I take your offer, I'd have YOU, but I could never agree with the First Order or the Darkness." she said sadly.

Ben nodded, "I know you feel strongly about that and I respect you for it, Rey. But my heart will hold out hope that you will eventually give in to my offer. It still stands. The door will always remain open should you change your mind..." 

Rey sighed. Her eyes looked conflicted and Ben could see it in her. 

"Conflicted?" He asked gently.

"Yes, Ben. I'm conflicted." she said, kissing him again.

"Rey... I we can continue to meet like this, through the Force or in person, but it will always be in secret. I want to live with you openly, proudly displaying my love for you to the entire galaxy if you would only give in. I'd make you Empress, you would be at my side and everyone would respect you."

Rey put her head down onto Ben's chest. Her eyes watered a bit. 

He was breaking down her ability to fight against his offer and she knew it. How would she explain to the Resistance that she was considering a different path?

"Rey, " Ben continued, "Remember, I'm not asking you to become a Sith. I'm not asking you to be a Jedi or embrace the Darkness. I'm asking you to help me bring balance." he said, lifting her face to see his.

Rey's eyes were watery now as she looked up to him. She was still fighting the conflict.

"Ben, the one thing I know I am NOT conflicted about is my love for YOU.." she said.

Ben entangled his fingers through hers and then slowly pulled her closer. Rey loved the feeling of his body pressed into hers.

He put his forehead to hers.

"Rey.... can you meet me somewhere? The Force could disconnect us at any moment. I want to see you again in person." he asked desperately.

Rey nodded,"I'm in an asteroid belt, Ben. I can send you my coordinates and you can meet me here.." she said.

Ben smiled and stroked her cheek. 

"I'm on my way...." he said in his usual soft voice, his eyes boring straight to her soul.

The Force disconnected them once again. Rey smiled to herself and eagerly went to the COMM to send out a signal for him to find where she was.

****************************************************************************

Rey ran through the corridors of the Falcon, straight back to the sleeping area and changed into a fresh outfit. She eagerly dressed in anticipation of her encounter with Ben that was soon coming.

She was so in love with this man and didn't know how much longer she could resist his offer. He was slowly breaking down her objections to joining him. 

She ran back up to the cockpit, looking out the window into the stars, looking to see when his Silence may make it's approach to find her.

Kylo activated the COMM to the bridge while he was still in his quarters and commanded that his ship be readied.

"General Pryde, have the hangar prepare my Silencer! I have business to take care of!" he commanded.

"Yes, Supreme Leader, right away." Pryde's voice answered.

Ben quickly left his quarters, moving like lightening down through the corridors of his flag ship. Troopers and officers moved nervously out of his way. He had his mask on. He didn't want anyone to see the anticipation on his face. He was excited to see Rey again in person and didn't want his facial expressions to give him away.

He hurriedly entered the hangar and officers were finishing up with readying his Silencer. He boarded his ship and quickly started the engines. Before he lifted off and out of the hangar, he used the COMM once more to contact General Pryde.

"General.... you are NOT to make any additional moves against Ajan Kloss until I give the command, is that clear? I am going on business right now and will return for a full report on the Resistance and their new location," Kylo commanded.

General Pryde acknowledged Kylo's command. 

Kylo lifted off and out of the hangar and looked to his console to see if he could pick up the Falcon's signal that Rey was emitting for him to find. Within seconds of scanning, he found the signal and quickly input the information into his navigational computer.

******************************************************************************

Rey kept looking out of her window, into the sky, for Ben's Silencer to arrive. The asteroid she was on was large enough to fit several ships easily. No sign of him yet. 

She paced back and forth, knowing that once he arrived, they'd be in each other's arms.

Her resolve was wearing down. She was finding it more difficult to refuse his offer to her. 

In about thirty minutes, Rey heard a familiar sound of TIE fighter. Her first feeling was one of fear. That sound usually meant an attack, but she quickly snapped her mind back to remembering that it was Ben's Silencer, on his way to see her. 

She smiled as his Silencer finally came into view. Taking deep breaths, she watched as he landed on the asteroid where she was. 

Ben attached a breathing apparatus to his helmet knowing he would disembark from his Silencer into the vacuum of space. They were not on a planet with an atmosphere. 

His cockpit lifted and Rey's breath hitched as she saw him disembark. 

She ran to lower the ramp on the Falcon and watched as he approached.

The first sight she had was of Ben's cape moving behind him, his gloved hands strongly at his sides and his saber on his belt. Once he was on board the Falcon, Rey pulled him inside and closed the ramp.

She smiled from ear to ear and then reached up to the sides of Ben's helmet, "This... mask comes off now..." she said, jokingly.

Ben reached up to the sides of his mask, that familiar hissing sound penetrated Rey's ears as she watched him remove it.

His dark hair fell in front of his face and over his shoulders. She thought she'd die of pure bliss just looking at him.

Neither said a word.

Rey pulled Ben into her with a fever and ravenously began to kiss his lips. Her kiss was forceful.

Ben was gentle, however, and didn't respond with the same pressure. He wanted to take their encounter slowly.

Rey sensed this and slowed her feverish motions on him.

She pulled back for a moment and opened her eyes and drank him in.

Ben chuckled for a second, "You are eager, aren't you?" he said, smiling at her.

"You CAN smile! You have a beautiful smile, Ben. You should use it more often." Rey teased.

He blushed slightly, turning his face to the side, "Rey... "

She didn't mention it again. She knew he always felt emotionally vulnerable most of the time anyway.

Rey took him by the hand, sensing that Ben wanted to move more slowly.

She began to lead them back to the sleeping area on the Falcon.

Ben eagerly followed, letting her take the lead.

Once there, she put her hands on his shoulders and said, " I need the Supreme Leader right now.." and pulled herself up slightly to kiss him.

"The Supreme Leader is all yours..." he said seductively and then deepened his kiss.

She sighed deeply into his kiss, her hands beginning to move quickly over him.

Ben stopped her hands for a second, slowing her down, "Rey, I want our time together to be slow. The last time we were together we had to rush it. I don't want to rush this time." he said softly.

Rey nodded and then let Ben take the lead.

He kept his eyes locked onto hers as he began to remove his cape and gloves. She watched him eagerly.

He looked at her top and Rey knew she wanted him to remove it. She pulled her top up and over her head, only her binding remained. 

She then walked over to him and began to unfasten his belt and pull the zipper down on his tunic. They never broke eye contact.

Their pulses were racing with anticipation.

Rey's hands moved back and forth over Ben's clothed erection. He was already painfully ready for her, but wanted to take it slowly.

Ben breathed deeply at her touch and closed his eyes.

"Rey..." was all he could say.

"Oh I love you, Ben.." was her reply as she continued to stroke him slowly and put her mouth on his.

He moaned and then reached behind her to unfasten her binding. 

It fell to the floor and he pulled her closer so he could feel her breasts against him.

She reached for the zipper on his tunic and pulled it down. He helped her by removing his arms from his uniform sleeves and tossed his tunic onto the floor. 

Rey felt she was shaking from anticipation of what was coming. She hungered for him so much it threatened to consume her. 

She quickly removed her leggings and stood bare before him. He removed his uniform pants and Rey looked on him with longing. 

He was a beautiful man and just the sight of him made her arousal climb. 

They stood before one another, neither ashamed of being so vulnerable. They had pure and deep need for one another.

Rey couldn't help but notice Ben's size. He was full and wide and she didn't expect anything less from a man his size anyway.

They moved closer and Rey could feel his erection pushing against her abdomen. He held her in a long and slow kiss, then urged her mouth to open to his.

Ben moved his hips into Rey's and she groaned.

"Ben...." she said with a longing sigh. Ben loved to hear her say his name.

Ben scooped her up into his arms and lifted her to the bed in the sleeping area of the Falcon.

They were two desperate lovers, needing one another. Both on opposite sides of a war, but when they were together, it was just the two of them, no war, no First Order and no Resistance.

Ben found Rey's bundle of nerves at her core and used his thumb to stroke her. She arched her back and groaned his name again. 

He watched as Rey moved under his touch. Her sighs became deeper. 

He then placed his member against her clitoris instead of his thumb and stroked her gently. Her breath seized and she snapped her head up to look at Ben, her eyes locked with his...

"How do you feel this good, Ben?" she whispered.

He continued to stroke her with his member and and leaned into kiss her breasts while he did this, only propping himself by his left elbow over her. 

Rey's climax was fast approaching. She loved the way he made sure she climaxed before he did. This was only their third time making love and she thought that the way he made love to her he must have had years of experience, but he didn't. 

She felt her climax coming. Ben sensed it.

He lifted his head to look at her face, "Come, Rey." he said.

She looked at him through her sighs and said, "Ben, be inside me. I need to feel you." 

He knew what she wanted to wanted her to come first. He would bring her to a second orgasm while he was inside her in a few minutes, but wanted this first for her. 

She protested again, "Ben.... please...." 

He ignored it and continued to rub her clitoris with himself. 

She came apart, her orgasm rolling over her entire body. 

He leaned into kiss her and swallowed her gasping with his own mouth.

She came down from her climax slowly, looked at Ben and said, "Ben... fill me with yourself... "

Hearing her say this almost made him climax without even being inside her yet!

He lowered his body over hers, using his right hand he positioned himself to enter her. 

Rey was panting again with need.

He leaned his face into Rey's neck and slowly pushed inside her. 

The sound Rey let out when he entered her was loud and raspy. Ben loved hearing it.

He pushed into her, deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside her. 

He didn't pull out, but kept his movements slow and deep, pushing his abdomen against her clitoris again. 

He wanted her to climax a second time. 

"Ben, I want to see your face... let me see you" Rey said, panting. She wanted to keep his eyes locked onto hers.

Ben's hair flowed over his eyes and she gently pushed his hair to the side.

He would close his eyes sometimes as he moved inside her, relishing the feel of every second.

His movements within her were slow and deliberate and Rey wondered how he was able to control himself this long without coming.

Ben was focusing on making the moment last.

Suddenly his body gave out. 

Rey cupped his face in her hands as he began to climax above her, but kept his mind on rubbing Rey's bundle of nerves at the same time.

"Rey.....C'.....Come with ....me..." he said, shaking as he spoke.

Rey moved her hips up into his with feverish motions, helping him guide her to a second climax.

They both were riding their orgasms together, the Force enhancing everything they felt. Their Bond was unbreakable.

As they rode out their waves of pleasure, Ben shuddered over her, his body jerking slightly from the intensity of it all. 

Rey arched her back further into him, trying to get the most of feeling him inside her before he pulled out.

She rubbed the sides of his face, cupping him so gently, looking into his eyes.

His eyes met hers and she noticed his were slightly watery.

She brushed her thumb over the corner of his eye, knowing he was feeling intense emotions.

"This is beautiful, Ben.... you are beautiful." she said.

Ben pulled out of her and laid next to her, pulling her to his side.

She lay her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beat and the rise and fall of his lungs from his deep breathing. 

They lay there silently for a long span of time. Both knowing the other was thinking once again about the war.

Rey glanced over at Ben's face. He was deep in thought.

She lifted herself up on her left elbow to see him more clearly.

"Ben. Just so you know. I am seriously considering your offer." she said hesitantly.

Ben's eyes went wide and he lifted himself from her and listened to her eagerly, his heart filling with hope.

"Rey? You are?" he said.

She nodded, "I'm really searching my heart over it, Ben. I haven't made my decision yet, but my resistance to it is beginning to break down."

Ben smiled slightly and touched the side of her face, his eyes were pleading with her.

"Rey, I desperately want you to join me. I truly believe you and I can make a difference in the galaxy. The First Order will become what BOTH of us want, not just what it has been in the past. It all needs to die and we can create something entirely new!' he said, hardly able to contain his excitment.

Rey nodded, "I need time, Ben. I need to be sure that if I say yes to you that it's what I truly believe in or feel is best. You deserve nothing less from me."

Rey paused for a moment, "I only have one request for now..." 

Ben leaned in closer to her, "Yes..... anything!"

"Please assure me that you will go easy on the Resistance. I don't want them killed, Ben." she asked, pleading.

Ben slumped back down into the pillow. His eyes became more serious.

Rey knew she hit an awkward nerve with that request.

She had brought up the war and that is something they had agreed not to do.

"Rey.." he sighed, "You know I can't make any promises about that. I'm the Supreme Leader. I can't tell my people to simply let the Resistance to the First Order's government go freely. They are expecting me to do my job and route out the Resistance and end it. This is not easy, Rey. What you are asking may not be possible.... unless...." 

He stopped and looked at Rey seriously, "Unless... you join me. If we join and rule together, the First Order will know that your decisions will play into every decision that is made. If you rule by my side, you can make effective changes and perhaps work with the Resistance in our new government, thereby protecting them."

Ben's eyes became pleading again. 

Rey took a sigh as well and leaned back into her pillow. Everything he just said seemed to make sense to her. But why wouldn't she just take that final step and join him?

"Ben, I don't blame you for doing your job. I'm not angry at you for it anymore than you are angry with me for doing mine, but...." she hesitated.

Ben leaned over to her mouth and kissed her gently, "Rey, please consider what I'm offering you. Please...."

His eyes were desperately urging her to change her mind. As she looked into his eyes, she felt an urge to say yes. 

Ben could sense through the Force that she was fighting it.

He laid back down, his hair splayed against the pillow and said sadly, "Rey, I am not your enemy and you are not my enemy. But, as long as this continues, the First Order and the Resistance WILL remain enemies. That will not change and I cannot stop doing my job. The only thing that may change that fact is if you consider joining me to bring change."

The mood between them was incredibly intense now. Their afterglow of love making was being quickly dissolved by the tension of their conversation. 

Rey stayed staring up at the ceiling as Ben spoke. 

"Ben, I'll think it over, I promise. But, let's leave the war out of this?" she asked.

"I will try, Rey, but you have to admit the longer we meet like this in secret, the longer this conflict continues. Together it would change and we could openly love one another and no longer have to hide." Ben said, stroking her face.

Rey nodded and then put her head back onto Ben's chest. 

*******************************************************************************

Rey's POV:

It was only our third time making love, yet the way he touches me, the way he moves inside me I would think he's had years of experience with this. 

He is a tender lover. So selfless.

He is attentive and makes sure my desires are fulfilled even before his own are. 

No one else outside this room knows the man I see. The rest of the galaxy only sees the powerful Kylo Ren. I see the tender man and lover he really is.

I know he will agree to meet with me like this in secret for the rest of our lives, but I can see how weary he is becoming keeping it all a secret. 

His panic over almost losing me to enemy fire drove my heart mad.

He truly loves me. 

I know the Force brought us together regardless of what sides of the war we are each on. That must mean something.

Am I the one who is stalling this? Am I the one who is delaying what must take place? 

Should I take his hand and not delay any longer?

What do I say to the Resistance?

*********************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

Rey desired to see me again. She wanted me so desperately. I've always wanted to be desired.

She is my life's purpose and my ONLY soft spot.

Every time I feel her body it's like the fist time all over again. We've only made love three times, yet it feels like we've been this way with one another forever somehow.

I only wish she would join me. I think her heart is considering it now. 

The Force connects us constantly and I hope she is beginning to see my point of view in all of this. 

I need her light. She could help bring the balance the Force is needing in the galaxy. I just need to continue to convince her.

If she refuses, then at least we have each other's love, but we could be so much more for each other.

I want Rey in my arms every day of my life, not just in brief encounters like this. I'm desperate to hear her say she will join me.

*****************************************************************************

Hours passed as the two of them slept in one another's arms. 

Deep sleep comforted them from the war and gave them time apart from every other distraction in the galaxy.

They loved their private haven, but something had to give eventually. Change had to come and Rey knew it. 

She was softening to Ben's offer with each passing day. 

They both awoke to the sound of the COMM activating to Leia's voice. 

Ben sat straight up in bed and Rey did as well. Both of them listened as Leia was calling for Rey, her voice sounding alarmed.

Rey looked at Ben briefly, then grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around herself and made her way to the cockpit to answer.

"Leia...it's Rey, I'm alright!!" said Rey, calming Leia's fears.

"Rey? Did you manage to escape somewhere safe?" Leia asked.

Ben had put his sleeping briefs back on and left the sleeping area of the Falcon and made his way to the cockpit to listen to the conversation.

Rey saw Ben enter the cockpit and then resumed her conversation with Leia.

"Yes, I found a nearby asteroid field. I parked the Falcon on one of the asteroids to wait out the attack and hope the TIE's would withdraw." she said. 

Rey had to keep it a secret from Leia that she knew WHY the TIE's had broken off their attack. Ben had ordered it and she couldn't tell Leia.

"Okay, Rey, good. Here is our location..." but before Leia could finish, Rey cut the COMM off. 

Ben's eye brows lifted, "You cut the COMM? You didn't want me to hear her location, did you?" he said.

Rey dropped her head slightly, and a sigh escaped her lips, "No Ben. It's for her own safety and for the safety of the Resistance."

Ben nodded, "I see. I won't harm my mother, Rey. I've had multiple chances to harm her and I haven't." and then Ben made his way back to the sleeping area and put his uniform back on.

Rey watched him walk away, knowing she gave Ben the impression she did not trust him to hear the transmission is mother was making to her.

She followed him back to the sleeping area and by the time she got back there, he was already dressed in full uniform, holding his mask in his hand.

"Rey, I better go. My officers and Generals will wonder where I went at such a critical time. All I can say is that I love you. My feelings have not changed. I want you to join me."  
he said.

Without saying another word, he put his helmet on and made his way to the ramp of the Falcon. 

He turned back once more to look at Rey through his helmet, his voice sounding mechanical, "Rey, I love you. Please reconsider my offer... "

Her eyes were filled with tears as he descended the ramp and back out to his Silencer. 

She kept the blanket tightly wrapped around herself, crying softly. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched his Silencer lift off and fly away at light speed.

They were both coming to a cross roads. The pressure was building and a decision had to be made soon. She didn't want their being on opposite sides of this war to eventually tear them apart. 

**********************************************************************************

Rey's POV:

I'm becoming desperate to make a decision now. I thought my decision had been made and that my resolve would be strong, but now I don't know.

He loves me. He would never hurt me intentionally. He looks at me with such longing, begging me to join him. 

I know he is the Supreme Leader and has a job to do running the entire galaxy and can't stop pursuing the Resistance...but what do I do?

If I accept his offer, can I truly make a difference? 

If I finally give in, can I help to bring balance and change?

I sit here, looking out the window, watching his ship fly away AGAIN. We are parted again, and how long is this going to continue?

I think will consider accepting his offer, but how do I let Leia, Poe, Finn and Rose know? 

Will they hate me?

I have to make a decision: I have to love Ben and our life together more than I love the Resistance. I can either hold onto the Resistance or I can hold onto Ben.

I have to make a decision.

***********************************************************************

Will Rey finally contact Kylo and let him know she's made the decision to join him?

How will the Resistance respond to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the Kudos! I appreciate it! Stay safe every one!
> 
> In the next chapter, Rey is coming to a conclusion within herself, knowing she has to give Kylo an answer. Kylo is making sense to her and she also wants balance.
> 
> How will she tell the Resistance of her decision and WHY she is making it?


	4. Rey Joins Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides to Join Kylo and Rule with him. 
> 
> She informs Leia and she is not very happy, but respects Rey's decision.
> 
> Poe is heartbroken at Rey's decision.
> 
> Rey lands on Ben's flag ship. Rey is anxious and nervous, but Kylo vows to protect her.
> 
> Once they are both alone in Kylo's quarters, they make love and celebrate their coming together.

Chapter 4: Rey Joins Kylo

Rey re established contact with Leia after Ben had left the Falcon. 

She had struck a nerve with Ben when she cut the COMM on the bridge when Leia was speaking.

Rey's heart sank at how abruptly he had gotten his uniform back on and left.

She opened the COMM once more and finally contacted Leia, obtaining her location so she could meet up with her and the rest of the Resistance.

As she prepared for departure from this asteroid field she in, her mind punished her for the lack of decision she found herself in regarding Ben.

He wanted her so deeply to join him and yet she still held out.

***************************************************************

Kylo made it back to his flag ship and disembarked once more from his Silencer. Officers from the hangar attended him as he did.

Walking through the corridors of his ship seemed hollow to him, empty without Rey.

He was finding himself becoming increasingly frustrated. Officers and personnel could see the frustration on his face as he walked the corridors and moved out of his way in fear.

Kylo did not lie to Rey when he told her that he would continue to meet with her in secret if he had to, if that was the only way he could have her, but a part of his soul was also frustrated at that prospect.. 

****************************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I left Rey yet again. I'm back on my flag ship alone, _yet again_.

I left the Falcon abruptly after our time together. When she quickly cut the COMM when my mother's voice sounded, I knew why she did it, but somehow it bothered me.

She did see me take my own father's life, so actually I don't blame her for trying to protect my mother, but why did that action hurt me so much?

I regret what I did to my father and she knows that. 

She seemed _close_ to her decision to take my hand. 

What a team we could make for the galaxy if she'd just reconsider. She's close though, I can feel it. 

Before I left, I told her that I love her. I don't want her believing I am angry, but _I am frustrated_.

My mind wanders back to our coupling this last time. 

Her body responds to my touch every time. The oneness I feel when are bodies are joined is more than I can describe. 

The Force seems to connect our souls as one just as our bodies are.

I miss her already. I miss her touch, the feel of her arms around me, the way she looks at me.

Rey still wants to love me in _secret_ , yet I want to love her in the _open_.

I will accept her terms, simply because I have to have her one way or the other, but how I wish she would finally take my hand.

If the only way she will have me in secret, so be it, I'll take it, but my heart aches for more.

She is worried about what the Resistance will think of her if she does. She worries if they will hate her. 

Doesn't she see that if I announce her as my Empress, many in the First Order will not be expecting it and hate me for that as well?

I'm willing to take the risk. I wish she would.

**********************************************************************

Rey's POV:

I finally lift off the asteroid I've been on for over twenty for hours now. Ben broke off the attack against me and the base on Ajan Kloss.

My mind is stuck, not only our love making recently, but the way he left here.

He was not angry with me, and even told me he loves me, but he still left upset and I could sense it. 

He did take his father's life and I admit I was thinking about that when Leia's voice came over the COMM.

I hurt him, to some degree.

My action in doing that gave Ben the impression I didn't trust him completely. Perhaps I still don't ?

I wish now I could take that action back, reverse time and have let Leia's communication come through.

I pilot the Falcon up and set my coordinates for Crait. 

Apparently, Leia felt that meeting back on Crait would not be a place the First Order would visit again anytime soon.

I'm speeding through space, leaving Ben behind, yet again. 

I am _close_ to giving him my answer. 

Even though he would meet me secretly for years to come, I know Ben and I know his heart, he is becoming weary of my indecision.

I can still feel his body inside mine from just a couple of hours ago. 

I smile and close my eyes at the thought. He is literally my other half and my heart knows this. 

I can still see the way he moves over my body, hovering his huge frame over me, his face in _ecstasy_ as he moans his pleasure.

The tenderness he uses when he makes love to me is nothing like the man I see when he is Kylo Ren. 

What he is to everyone else in the galaxy is NOT what I see when I'm alone with him.

I have this feverish longing for him and wish I could feel him inside me every day for the rest of my life.

Actually, I CAN have that wish if I only accept his proposal to me.

****************************************************************************

Kylo is back in another meeting with his generals and officers. They are discussing their next move against the Resistance.

Hux and Pryde and the rest of his officers can sense Kylo's mind is distracted.

"Sir?", General Pryde asks, as Kylo's mind is drifting.

Kylo wore his mask, yet again, to keep his expressions from being seen. 

His personnel could tell he was distracted due to the awkward silences that would take place as they spoke to Kylo. 

Kylo sat at the conference table, lost in thought, more quiet than usual.

"Yes, General," Kylo began, "Go ahead." Kylo responded absent mindedly.

"Sir, our reconnaissance on Ajan Kloss is complete. We....." and Kylo cut his general off mid sentence...

"General Pryde, I am aware of the reconnaissance information from Ajan Kloss! What I want to know is if there was any information left behind on their computer systems that would indicate where they would run to next?"

General Hux chimed in next, very hesitantly, "Sir, most of their computer cores were destroyed when we attacked."

Hux swallowed hard, knowing by admitting that fact, Kylo may Force choke him again!

Ben's head snapped around at Hux angrily, "That is obvious, Hux and is one of the reasons I did not want you to attack their base on Ajan Kloss without my authorization!"

Hux looked over at Pryde, and then back to Kylo, "Sir, would you share with us WHY you didn't want to pursue the attack further? We may have lost some critical information, but we can always track them in others ways?"

Kylo was glad he was wearing his mask during this meeting. His facial expressions would have definitely given him away.

"I have my reasons, General... yours is to obey my orders and not question." Kylo responded.

"Sir," Pryde began, "We know that you and your Knights have searched for the Scavenger in times past. She was among the Resistance that left Ajan Kloss. Our TIE fighters pursued your father's ship for a while and then when you ordered the attack to be cut off, she disappeared. Should we continue our search for her?"

Kylo stiffened at this comment, his heart began to race and his skin was sweating under the pressure of that question.

Kylo shifted in his chair and stood up briskly, putting his gloved hands on the table, "This meeting is over. Dismissed!!!" and with that, every officer and general in the room noticed that Kylo did not give a direct answer to Pryde's question.

They all stood and began to filter out of the room.

General Hux and General Pryde were especially intrigued that Kylo did not answer the question, but only abruptly dismissed them all.

General Pryde was left alone in the room with Kylo and walked over to him, some fear in his approach was visible from across the room, but he did so anyway.

"Sir", he said, "One final question, if I may?" Pryde began, "It is interesting to us that just as the Scavenger was attempting to escape our TIE's, you called off the attack."

Kylo's anger was rising, "Are you questioning my judgment, General? There could be serious consequences for doing so!" was Kylo's only response.

General Pryde gave Kylo a small bow of his head and then walked out, leaving Kylo alone.

Kylo sat back down in his seat, knowing that they were becoming suspicious of his motives for calling off the attack. 

As he sat, the Bond began to open. The familiar sound that occurred when the Bond opened happened again.

As the Bond opened, he observed that Rey was still apparently piloting the Falcon.

She sensed Ben behind her and quickly turned to face him.

Kylo was wearing his mask, so she couldn't see his face.

Rey stood up from her seat, her hands at her sides, her face somber.

"Ben???" was her only statement.

Kylo stood up and removed his mask for her and placed it on the table.

"Rey, I just finished a meeting with my officers. They are questioning why I called off the attack. They suspect something isn't quite right with my decisions,"

Rey nodded, knowing Ben was now feeling the same pressure she was from her own friends in the Resistance.

"I know about the questions from people, Ben. My own colleagues here in the Resistance suspect there's been something different about me. I get those questions too." she began, and then continued, "Are you angry with me?"

Ben walked closer to her, the Bond remained open.

Rey's breath deepened as he walked closer.

He looked down at Rey, his face soft, "No, Rey. I'm not angry with you. I'm just hoping you will change your mind and come to me."

Rey lowered her head and said, "I cut the COMM when your mother's voice came through. I'm sorry, Ben. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a quick move on my part out of habit."

Ben moved even closer and took Rey's hand in his, "I know, Rey.... I know."

"What will you do if your people suspect we are meeting, Ben?" Rey asked.

Ben sighed, " I'll come up with something. For now, none of them would ever dare challenge my authority."

Ben stayed quiet, continuing to hold Rey's hand.

Rey sensed the awkward silence, looked back at Ben, saying, "Ben....I've come to a decision."

Ben's eyes widened yet again. He looked at Rey with expectancy and hope.

"You have? What is your decision, Rey?" Ben asked, his eyes widened.

Rey lowered her head slightly, "I'm going to speak with the Resistance. I'm going to join you." 

Rey's voice was nervous and her eyes looked tense.

Ben couldn't hold his smile back. He wrapped his arms around Rey and lifted her up from the floor. 

Rey gasped with joy and put her arms around Ben's neck. 

"Ben!" she said with a slight chuckle.

Ben continued to hold her up and Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on.

"Rey, hearing you say that has made my life complete!" Ben's voice was overjoyed.

Rey was not used to seeing him smile!

Ben set her down again. Rey's eyes watered with tears as she looked at him.

"Ben, I need time to speak to my friends in the Resistance. They will NOT understand. I am not sure I understand! But, I can't deny any longer that you and I are meant to be together and that the Force connected us to rule. It's going to take me some time to speak with them and I need you to be patient. But Ben, how will the First Order react when I join you?"

Ben's smile faded somewhat at her question. 

"There may be some struggles at first, Rey. Some of them may not want to accept you, but I will NOT let any harm come to you. That is a promise. However, yes, there will be some who will be against my decision to have you rule with me. But I am the Supreme Leader. My decisions are final and no one will challenge my power, or yours." Ben responded, his facial expressions becoming more hardened and stern.

Rey quietly nodded, "I see. I know the Resistance will be shocked at my decision, some will be pained by it, but I cannot deny any longer that we not only belong with one another, but the Force wants us to bring balance and rule together.... I fought it for so long and now I can't fight it any more."

Ben pulled Rey into himself and passionately kissed her, his breath deep and needy.

Rey eagerly kissed him in return and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stroked his hair and sighed into his kiss.

Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by someone entering the conference room where Ben stood talking to Rey through their Bond.

Rey noticed Ben's head whip around to look to his left as he broke their kiss.

"Ben? Is someone else here?" she asked.

Her question was quickly answered as Ben stepped away from her, his stance became rigid. He looked across the room in his own surroundings, but didn't look back at her for a few seconds. She assumed that someone _was_ indeed in the room with with him.

The Bond began to fade and within seconds, Rey was gone from view.

Kylo stood facing General Pryde. 

"Sir?" Pryde's voice questioned, "Am I interrupting something, Sir? You looked like you were interacting with someone?" he said, giving Kylo a strange look of curiosity.

Ben swallowed, looked back at where Rey was standing, and then back to Pryde, "No General. I was thinking out loud as I was working details in my mind about the Resistance. Is there something else?" 

"Sir, I have a data pad here with information you may find interesting." and Pryde walked over to give him the pad.

Kylo took the pad and then dismissed the General. His hand dropped to his side as Pryde left the room and he looked at the place where Rey had been standing. 

His heart was filled with hope. He knew Rey would be joining him now, but when?

**************************************************************************

Rey landed the Falcon on Crait. Their Force Bond conversation had just ended.

The Resistance happily watched as Rey piloted the Falcon to the ground. 

Her heart was anxious knowing what she was about to tell them.

Not long after she landed, she met with Leia in privacy and the two sat talking over a hot cup of Caf within the old base on Crait. Leia could see Rey had something deeply important on her mind.

"Rey, what has been bothering you lately? I have known you for some time now and I can sense through the Force that something is on your mind." Leia began.

"Leia, this won't be easy to say. Yes, you're right, I DO have something on my mind. There is no easy way to say what I'm about to say. What I am about to tell you is something that I fought long and hard about within my own heart. But....." she paused..." I'm in love with your son. The Force connected us a while ago and we've had communication for several months in private. Recently, he and I became more..... well....., you could say,..... we're VERY close now."

Leia's eyes were wide with shock.

"Rey... you love my son? How long has all of this been going on?" Leia's face was not angry. She was shocked.

"Well, the Force began to connect us across the galaxy months ago. We developed a friendship and he even asked me to join him once when Snoke was still the Supreme Leader. I rejected his offer then...." and Rey paused....

Leia's eyes met Rey's suspiciously, "And???? what is happening between you now? My son is given to the Dark, Rey. You may love him, but my son may be gone."

Rey lowered her head, "No, Leia, he isn't gone. He is conflicted. There is still light in him. As far as what is happening between us now....well, we love one another deeply and he is still asking me to rule with him."

Leia leaned back in her seat, very disturbed.

"I see. He wants you to rule with him? Rey, are you embracing the Dark Side now after all the training I've given you? The Resistance needs you."

"No, Leia. The Force intends Ben and I to rule and bring balance, using both Dark and Light. I love him so deeply, Leia, and he loves me. The two of us can bring balance and peace if only both the First Order and the Resistance are open to it. I know this is coming as a shock, but....." then Rey paused....

Leia shook her head, "I didn't see this coming, Rey. I love my son, and always will, but he is ruling with the Darkness. You have to be careful that you know what you are doing, Rey. We need your here, with us, but I know I can't stop you if you've made your mind up. I wish you would reconsider." 

Rey sighed and lowered her head, "Leia, I've had Ben pulling at me for months now to join him, I have the Resistance begging me to stay and help them.... Everyone is pulling at me. I had to finally make my OWN decision for my life. Everyone thinks they know me or what's good for me, but only I know this. I know you're shocked by this, but I've made my decision. I love everyone here and always will, but Ben and I will work with you and the rest of the galaxy to bring something new. I have to go with my heart. I'm being torn apart by my desire not to hurt YOU or the Resistance and between my love for Ben and what I KNOW the Force is trying to do through us."

Leia and Rey sat there with an awkward silence for a few seconds. Leia lowered her head, "Do what you feel is best, of course, Rey. But, you will be greatly missed here. We need you and...." Rey cut her off...

"Leia, I know that, but what about what I need? I'm making this decision based on what I know the Force is trying to do. The Force has been connecting Ben and I for months now. It's trying to bring balance."

Leia accepted Rey's answer and said, "It will take me time to digest all of this, Rey, but it's your decision to make. I only hope you know what you're doing. When are you leaving?"

"I am going to speak to Finn, Rose and Poe and a few others. I will be packing a few things and then I will contact Ben." 

Leia nodded sadly and then stood up to leave the room, but before she did, she looked back at Rey and said, "Rey, please be careful. My son may love you, but you must be careful. The entire First Order may not receive you there very well. They all know who you are..." and then Leia sadly left the room.

Rey sat there feeling as if her heart would break. She knew her decision to join Ben was the right one. Even the Force was making that clear, but she knew she'd cause a lot of pain by admitting her decision to Leia and the rest of her friends.

*****************************************************************

Ben was back in his quarters, pacing the room. His mind raced at the thought of Rey joining him.

He eagerly awaited a message from her about when and where they'd meet. 

Many hours had passed since the Force had last connected them through their Bond.

**************************************

Rey was loading up the Falcon with supplies and some personal belongings. She needed to know how and when she'd meet with Ben to finally join with him.

Poe saw her loading the Falcon and started running toward the ship. He made his way up the ramp and found Rey in the cockpit, making her final plans for departure.

"Rey!" Poe's voice yelled, "Wait! I need to talk to you..." he was breathless as he ran up the ramp.

Rey sighed. She knew what he was going to say to her already.

"Poe, I know you are going to try to stop me, but I've made up my mind." she said.

"Rey.... Is it true? Are you leaving to join Kylo Ren?! I just don't get it! Why!??" Poe asked, his voice desperate. Leia had made an announcement to the Resistance about Rey's decision.

"Poe, there are things going on with the Force between Kylo and myself that you simply do not understand. You are not Force Sensitive and even if I tried to explain it to you fully, you probably still wouldn't get it. Trust that I know what I'm doing. The Force has a plan, Poe." she said.

"Oh, a plan? Rey.... you are walking into a possible trap! Ren is not to be trusted...... WAIT.... are you and he.....? I mean, are you and Ren....?...." Poe paused.

Rey lowered her head, looking away from Poe, "Yes, Poe. He and I are..... together. I love him and he loves me."

Poe's jaw dropped in shock, "Wait a minute, so..... that's why you have been avoiding me, not wanting to give me the time of day? You love _HIM_ ?!"

Rey nodded, "Yes, Poe, I love him and only him. It will always be that way. I can't explain it to you. I fought it myself for the longest time. I tried to run from Kylo for months, I tried to deny the truth of who we are together, but I can't deny it any longer."

Poe shook his head, "So, are you _sleeping_ with him? He's the enemy, Rey!"

"Poe, I don't owe you an answer to such a personal question!" Rey blurted out.

Poe nodded, "Ok, I get it. I'll leave you now to your plans. I hope you know what you're doing, Rey." and he walked down the ramp and off the Falcon.

Rey stood there motionless and watched Poe leave. She knew this decision would not come easily to her friends or Leia when she made her announcement.

She wondered if Ben had announced to the First Order yet that she was joining him and if Ben was facing the same struggles she was.  
*****************************************************************

Ben was readying himself for Rey's arrival. He even ordered extra things that she may need to be brought to his quarters for when she arrived. He took it upon himself to have extra clothing sent to his quarters for her, extra Fresher supplies.... his mind was racing with anticipation and for the first time in his life, he was happy.

**********************************************

Rey's POV:

I'm loading up the Falcon now. I've said my good bye's to my friends here. 

They responded to me exactly the way I knew they would. I can't blame them, honestly.

I hope I do know what I'm doing! I'm making a decision that is life altering today.

I'm going to pilot the Falcon to wherever Ben's flag ship is and hope that the First Order doesn't fire on me when I arrive.

I need to connect with Ben first and alert him that I'm on my way to him and he needs to ask his forces to stand down.

I'm anxious to join him. My heart is beating so fast I can hardly catch my breath. 

I start to think what it will be like to rule beside him each and every day, he and I partnering up to make something better of the galaxy.

We will never be parted again. 

I long for him. I need him. I don't want to live without him.

*************************************************************

Rey closes the ramp of the Falcon, sits in the pilot's seat and focuses on Ben. She is trying to open their Bond.

She succeeds and Ben is in the cockpit with her, via their Bond, within seconds.

"Rey..!' she hears his voice.

She stands up and runs into his arms, "Ben...I'm on my way. Where are you? I need to find where your flag ship is so I can come to you."

Ben smiles, "Yes,... I will send you the coordinates."

Rey realizes that this is the first time that Ben has agreed to give her his coordinates.

Ben continued, "I will inform my officers and generals not to open fire when the Falcon approaches."

Rey smiled, "That would be a good idea, Ben. I was worried about that!" she said, rubbing Ben's arm happily.

Ben pulled Rey into his arms roughly, his grip was deep.

Rey's breath was nearly knocked out of her when he pulled her into himself, "Hey! I need to breathe, you know.." she said, joking with him.

"Sorry! I am so happy Rey." he said, stroking her face, "If we were truly alone right now, I'd make love to you right now..." 

Rey's face blushed all shades of red, "I'd want that too. I'll be where you are shortly and you can make good on that!" she said seductively.

The Bond broke. She saw her navigational computer light up with the coordinates that Ben had sent her. She sat in the pilot's seat and entered in the information jump to light speed to connect with Ben's flag ship.

Her mind drifted off for a moment, "I'll be living on a First Order flag ship now. I never thought I'd see that coming. No one will want to accept me. The First Order knows who I am and won't accept my arrival very well."

She shook it off and then took the Falcon into the atmosphere of Crait and went into light speed.

Poe stood on the surface of Crait, watching the Falcon disappear from view.

*****************************************************

Kylo made used the COMM to alert the bridge NOT to fire when the Millenium Falcon approached. 

Everyone on the bridge respected Kylo's command, but was wondering WHY the Falcon was en route to them or why Kylo had ordered them not to fire when it did.

Kylo was in full uniform, leaving his quarters behind, he marched quickly to the hangar of his flag ship, awaiting Rey's arrival.

*****************************************************

Kylo's POV:

She is finally joining me! My heart is full and overflowing.

She and I will create something entirely different now. A balance will finally be made.

It will be a struggle with the First Order to get them to accept her as they do me, but they WILL.

I stand in the hangar, my troops and officers surround me, they are all looking at me wondering what is happening.

Suddenly, I see the Falcon on approach. I stiffen as she pilots it into the hangar.

I am not wearing my mask this time. I want everyone in this hangar to see my expression when she joins me. 

If Hux or Pryde show any resistance to Rey being here, I will deal with them cruelly and swiftly in my anger.

**********************************************************

The Falcon lands in the hangar of the flag ship. 

The ramp lowers and Rey slowly makes her way down. 

She peers nervously at all of the storm troopers and officers that are staring back at her. 

She stops at the base of the ramp, her breathing is deep and she looks visibly shaken.

Kylo moves a few steps closer to her and holds out his hand to her. 

"Rey...., it's okay..." he says out loud for all to hear. 

Every trooper and officer in the hangar is visibly curious at this exchange taking place. What is going on, they think?

Rey slowly walks toward Kylo, her eyes watching every move of the troopers and officers in the hangar. She still does not trust them. What if they took shots at her?

She swallowed hard and made her way the rest of the way to Kylo's outstretched gloved hand.

She reached up her right hand and finally took his, in front of the entire hangar. 

Kylo's face was emotionless to all those around him, but Rey could see the response in his eyes. His eyes spoke to her more than words sometimes.

Kylo turned to all who were gathered in the hangar, "This is Rey. She is joining the First Order. She is going to be ruling with me now."

Everyone in the hangar turned to one another, visibly shocked, and whispered to one another, "Isn't this the Scavenger? I thought he was trying to capture her or kill her.." 

Kylo ignored the whispers in the hangar and kept holding Rey's hand. He motioned for her to follow him and ordered the Falcon to be secured.

Everyone watched as Kylo held Rey's hand as they left the hangar.

************************************************************

Rey's POV:

What have I just done? Am I really here? 

Did I really just make this decision?

High ranking First Order officers looked as though they wanted to kill me on the spot!

The look of shock and hatred on their faces when I arrived was evident.

Ben doesn't seem to care. He extended his hand to me yet again and I took it this time. 

Leia is correct. I hope I know what I'm doing.

I love Ben and somehow, despite my anxiety, I think I believe this is the right decision.

******************************************

Kylo walked Rey back to his quarters. He wanted to be alone with her and also keep her safely away from the prying eyes of the First Order for now. He knew they didn't understand what was going on and he didn't want any harm to come to Rey.

They would respect Kylo's orders and know that if they disobeyed, their lives would be taken if any harm were to come to Rey.

Kylo used the COMM in his quarters for the bridge for the rest of the day and informed them that Rey was on board and not to disturb him unless it was something of great importance.

*******************************************

Kylo's POV:

I've stocked my quarters with things I think Rey will like. 

I made sure she has extra clothes, some Caf, which I know she drinks daily, and my Fresher is full of things she may like.

I want her to feel safe and comfortable here with me. I know it will take her some time. 

I can feel her anxiety through our Bond. 

**********************************************

Rey's POV:

Well, Ben has brought me to his quarters. It will take me a long time before I can consider this my new home.

Nothing is familiar to me here. This is going to take me some time to adjust to! 

I know that if Ben is here, I will be fine.

When I arrived her in his quarters, he showed me the fresh clothing he ordered here for me and the Caf he ordered to be sent here just for me! He happily showed me around his quarters, looking at my face to be sure I was happy. 

He's like a giddy school boy, full of joy. I can hardly believe it.

I look at the huge bed in his quarters, lined with the finest of linens. I know that this will be where we share some of our most intimate moments. 

I'm nervous, but my heart melts at the sight of Ben here. We are alone and the only comfort for the anxiety I feel is the thought of Ben's arms around me.

****************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I see Rey looking at the bed. I know what she's thinking. 

She seems happy to be with me, but I can also sense her fears. I understand her fears.

I will keep her safe and no one will harm a hair on her head.

I move closer to her and pick her up in my arms. Her legs wrap around me and her arms go around my neck.

She tilts her head to the side, softly kissing me.

Her hand runs up and into my hair. 

I keep her hold her against my waist tightly.

I put her down and lead her to the bed.

I tell her that everything in this room and on this ship is hers now also.

She smiles at me and tells me all she wants is ME.

My heart is full and all I want to do is make love to her right now.

She looks at the bed and then back to me.

I slowly put my hands up her back and rub gently.

She closes her eyes and does the same.

She takes a deep breath and her hands find their way to the belt on my uniform pants. 

She undoes the belt, and then the zipper.

I lean my head down slightly in her direction, taking a deep breath.

She opens my uniform pants and strokes me, just on the surface of my briefs.

I sigh with need.

I moan as she continues to stroke my length. 

I reach back for her and remove her top. Her breasts are beautiful.

I lean in to take her right nipple into my mouth. She gasps when I do.

Her hands are back in my hair. 

I tell her how much I love and need her and she says the same.

The desire we feel is like a ravenous, starving hunger!

I go to the other breast, taking her left nipple in my mouth. I suckle gently and run my tongue over her. 

She touches my length again and I shake under her touch.

I pull away only long enough to unzip my uniform. 

She begins to remove her leggings and I watch eagerly.

We are both fully unclothed now and I sit on the bed, my back against the window that overlooks my quarters.

I motion for her to straddle me and she eagerly does so.

**************************************************************

Rey's POV:

My heart rate is up, due to desire AND anxiety I feel at actually being here on Ben's flag ship.

I can hardly believe I finally joined him here.

Ben sits with his back up against the window that is at the head of his bed. 

He looks at me with soft eyes as I straddle him.

He is beautiful. His chest ripping with firm muscle, his hair is falling around his eyes and face.

I look at his length and wet my lips in anticipation. We are no longer shy first time lovers any longer.

I run my hand over his length as he sits there watching me. 

His head goes back slightly, he closes his eyes at my touch.

I continue to run my hand over his length for several seconds before I position myself over top of him.

He groans in anticipation and says my name.

I lean in to his mouth and barely graze my lips on his. 

I guide him to enter me, his hands wrap around my waist as I do.

He grunts, his moans are driving me mad!

I sink onto him and I begin to moan with the feeling. 

This beautiful man, the love of my life, is deeply inside of me. 

He lets me set the pace. I move gently, deliberately, taking all of him into me.

I lean my head into his shoulder, rubbing my nerves up against his abdomen again.

I keep pulling myself into him more deeply. I can't seem to get close enough.

He grips my hips and pulls me even harder against him.

I cry out in pleasure. 

I keep telling him how much I love him and his only answer is a deep gaze from his eyes that I know so well!

We both begin to move faster, our bodies craving feeling our release together, as one.

Ben's head goes back, his moans become louder.

I know he is close.

I grab his shoulders, moving more and more quickly over him. My craving is so deep I can hardly fathom it!

He lifts his head and looks me in the eyes and says, "Rey, come with me..."

I close my eyes, concentrating my clitoris again on his abdomen and moving so that my pelvic muscles feel the width of him moving against me with force!

We both grip one another fiercely, our bodies wracked with pleasure. 

We are moaning each other's names as we both reach our climax together.

I feel his length's warm release pump inside of me and just that alone is just as good as my own orgasm.

I lean into his chest, out of breath and he holds me close.

His puts his lips on mine and we hold each other, staying in this position for a long time.

************************************************************

Ben eventually lowers Rey to his side and holds her.

Rey lays next to him, coming down from her physical and emotional 'high' with him.

Ben leans over to brush her hair to the side and kisses her again.

"Rey, I love you... I can't tell you how happy I am that you are here.... finally." he says.

Rey smiles softly and says, "I'm here for YOU, Ben. I don't know what I feel about the First Order, or if I'll feel comfortable right away, but I came for YOU."

Ben pulls her close and puts his head on the top of hers and closes his eyes.

They would deal with facing the reaction of the First Order the next day. 

For now, all they wanted was to lay in one another's arms and be left alone.

Tomorrow would have enough worries of it's own.

Rey stroked Ben's chest and abdomen as her eyes grew heavy.

The comfort of Ben's arms around her helped to soothe away and fears she had.

The next day would bring their first challenge. Ben would present her to the First Order!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will deal with some of the struggles that Rey may face with the prejudices against her with the First Order.
> 
> She and Ben continue to enjoy their love with one another!
> 
> Their HEA is not far off.
> 
> Thank you again for reading this. 
> 
> I already have another fic in the works. It will be a time travel Fix it!
> 
> Stay tuned. Thanks so much for the Kudos. I write these stories to soothe my own disappointed feelings of how they ended Ben and Rey's story in TROS! Somehow doing these stories helps me and I hope it helps you too!
> 
> :o)


	5. Kylo Introduces Rey to the First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben introduces Rey to the his top generals and officers. They are very indifferent toward her and certainly do not trust her yet.
> 
> Rey is shown around the ship and is overwhelmed. 
> 
> Ben is convinced by Rey to make peace with the Resistance and make contact with Leia.
> 
> Now that they are finally together in person, they take advantage of making love in person, rather than just through their Force Bond.

Chapter 5: Kylo Introduces Rey to the First Order

Rey slept for a couple hours in Kylo's arms, enjoying the afterglow of their love making. 

She woke up in the middle of the night cycle and could not go back to sleep. She kept listening to Kylo's soft breathing as he slept.

She watched his face look so calm and gentle and so serene as he lay next to her. 

She thought about the warmth of his skin next to her and smiled to herself.

Kylo's dark hair was covering his left eye and she reached her hand to wipe it to the side of his face, trying to touch him gently enough as not to wake him up.

************************************************

Rey's POV:

Ben's breathing is so gentle. He sleeps next to me and seems at such peace. I still cannot get over how he reacted to me with such joy when I told him I was accepting his hand and joining him.

I can't sleep. I sit and gaze on my lover instead as he sleeps.

Right now Ben and I are alone, behind closed doors in his quarters, but once I set foot outside this door, the entire First Order is there, waiting for me.

How will Ben present me to them? They will probably hate me. I have to admit I don't trust them either!

Whatever path the Force has for us is not yet clear, but taking this step to be with Ben is the right one.

My heart pounds in my chest when I realize that Ben and I will never be apart again. 

No more secret meetings between us. Our love is out in the open now.

Our love is so new and all I want to do is keep him all to myself for a few days. If I could close the doors to his quarters and just live with him here in private for a while longer, that's what I would want!

We are still trying to get to know one another as lovers. We are both so new at all of this. I felt so awkward and inexperienced the first time we made love. I'm still shy at times with him and yet once my desire sets in, I quickly forget how shy I am. 

He admires my body as if I'm a goddess. His eyes scan every inch of me from head to toe when we are making love. I sometimes feel uncomfortable under his gaze. But he always assures me that I am beautiful to him.

Just looking at him does things to me too. I scan his body each time we make love as well and he doesn't seem to mind. 

He has never been shy with me. Ever since our first time together, he seemed sure of himself and ready. He pursued me for love as if he'd done so for years!

I hope he wakes up soon. I want to spend some more time with him alone before I have to face being presented to the First Order!

*******************************************************

Ben shifts in bed. He rolls over and faces Rey. His eyes settle on her briefly. He is barely awake.

He smiles at her and puts his arm around her waist. 

"Rey.....you're awake...." he starts..." and.... you're here..., with me..." he says with a happy sigh.

Rey returns his smile and runs her hand over his arm that is holding her. 

"I'm here, Ben.... I'll never leave you." she says, kissing him.

Ben lifted his hand from her waist and started brushing her hair aside, "You have pretty eyes, Rey. They are hazel colored. " 

Rey smiles and then snuggles deeply into his chest.

"Ben?" Rey says.

"Yes, Rey?"

"You kept coming after me even when I was running from you and running from myself. What made you keep coming after me even though I had rejected your offer and ran for so long from you and from us?" Rey asked.

Ben sat up in bed and looked at Rey directly, "It's simple. I love you. Also, I don't give up on what I want."

Rey smiled and tapped him playfully on the arm.

"Rey, I was falling in love with you when I offered you my hand in Snoke's throne room. I also found out that the Force was connecting us as a Dyad and felt strongly that we belonged together. I would have pursued you for the rest of my life.." Ben said.

Rey didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

Her eyes watered a bit.

Ben moved to roll over a bit on top of Rey, supporting himself with his elbows as he looked down at her. 

Rey happily positioned herself underneath him, stroking his face and hair.

She arched her back up to meet Ben's mouth. He met her equally and their kiss became deeper with need.

Rey opened her legs for Ben to settle in between as he hovered over her. 

Ben's tongue searched for hers as they kissed. 

He moved his hips into her ever so slightly and Rey responded, grinding from below.

Their hands on one another became needy and fast. 

They wanted each other so badly at this moment that there was nothing slow about it this time.

Ben started grinding his hips into Rey's groin and she could feel his erection through his sleep pants. 

Their breaths were becoming quickly desperate.

As Rey moved her hips with Ben's, she groaned and closed her eyes into their kiss. He wasn't even inside her yet and she felt she could climax just from the 'feel' of him.

************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I will never wake up to an empty bed again. 

Rey is finally here with me. 

She's in my arms to stay and I am almost afraid it's too good to be true.

I want her right now. My mind and body feel like they could explode with need.

I want to feel her deeply before we begin this day.

It may be a difficult day for her, but I need her right now, before the day begins.

She was so shy and afraid when we made love for the first time. I'm glad she feels more comfortable now. 

I want to bring her pleasure and love every day for the rest of my life.

Her movements beneath me tell me she wants me.

I can feel her wetness through the sleep clothes I gave her. 

*****************************************************************

Rey's POV:

He's leaning over me, kissing me and moving himself against me.

I'm ready for him in no time at all. My hungry need for him is consuming me right now.

I want him fast and passionately this morning.

I arch my back up into his groin and my mouth opens to his with hunger.

I wish I could just stay like this with him forever. Can't the galaxy wait a while so I can have him all to myself?

As he holds me, I reach my arms down to his sleep briefs and begin to tug on them. I want them off.

I want to feel him NOW. Ben responds by quickly discarding them for me. 

I take my lower sleep clothing off as well. My core is aching for him with a madness I can't contain.

I tell Ben how much I love him and need him and it seems to quicken his breathing.

The moans and sounds he makes are like music to my ears. I love to listen to him become aroused. 

I look down quickly and see that he is ready to enter me, but I take his length into my hands anyway, stroking him slowly.

Ben's eyes shut and he lets out a gasp. I continue to stroke him softly and slowly. 

He moves himself back and forth through my hand.

He tells me he loves me. His mouth begins to wander to my breasts again. He runs his tongue over my nipples and I shudder.

I can't contain the noises I make either when he is arousing me. 

I let go of his length because he has now taken hold of himself and is nudging my entrance. 

I grab him by the arms and squeeze so tightly that I dig my nails into him slightly.

His eyes are locked onto mine.

I groan, asking him to hurry and put himself inside me, I cannot take this slow today.

He nods and then forcefully pushes into me. He is usually slow and gentle, but this morning he is a little more forceful with his thrusts. 

I am louder this time when he enters me and I can tell he is enjoying watching my reaction to his being in my body.

***************************************************************

Rey's legs wrap round Ben's and he continues to thrust with a quick need. 

Ben's head goes to Rey's neck and he groans and sighs. His climax is not far off and neither is Rey's.

Before long, they are holding onto each other, sighs and deep groans escaping them as they ride out their pleasure together. The Bond they share enhances every sensation.

They both climaxed almost immediately after being inside one another. It didn't take long.

They both shudder to a stand still and Ben collapses over Rey, barely able to breath properly.

"Ben.....you....feel....amazing. You are so full. You satisfy me in every way." Rey says. 

Ben feels immediate satisfaction knowing he makes her feel this way and gives her a proud smile.

They drift back off to sleep for a few more hours in each other's arms.

Rey was dreading her day ahead, but Ben was with her and she knew she'd make it through some how.

*****************************************************

Within hours, Ben is dressed in his usual full uniform, his saber at his side. Rey is dressed in an outfit that Ben had brought up for her. Her saber was at her side.

As they left their quarters, many officers in the corridors were nodding to Kylo, but ignoring Rey. They were not sure what to make of her being there and it was evident on their faces.

Rey made eye contact with a few people as she walked and felt extremely uncomfortable. If the roles were reversed and a member of the First Order was walking through the corridors of a rebel base, they would be met with the same stares and lack of trust.

She continued to hold her head high as she walked, but her heart was sinking with anxiety.

Ben was leading them to a conference room where he would formally present Rey to the First Order,

As Kylo and Rey walked in, the officers and troopers all stood at attention for him.

He took Rey's hand in front of them all and led her to take a seat next to him, at the head of the table.

Every officer was looking at Rey. Each of them had a mixture of anger or hate or mistrust written all over their faces.

Kylo could sense this.

"I called this meeting to introduce Rey to you. She has decided to join me. She is just as powerful in the Force as I am. We will both work together to bring balance to the Force and to the First Order. Many of you know her as a former member of the Resistance. She is no longer with them and has left to come here and rule at my side. She will be your Empress. She is to have the same respect as I do. I am not going to make this a long meeting. This is all you need to know for now. She will be training along with me and my Knights, and she will be making decisions for the politics of the First Order just as I do. If anyone disrespects her, I will consider it as a threat to me as your Supreme Leader and it will be dealt with..." Kylo paused and then said, "Now, back to your posts."

He made it a quick and short statement. Kylo didn't seem to need to drag the subject out with his personnel. He gave orders, straight and to the point, and then expected his officers to receive them and carry them out.

Generals Pryde and Hux looked the most concerned during the meeting. They had already wondered why Kylo had called off the attack on Ajan Kloss and now that Rey was here, they knew why.

Neither of them approached Ben about it, but went back to their duties. 

*******************************************************

Rey's POV:

Ben and I leave the meeting. I could tell that his officers did not want me there at all. I am bearing with my anxiety over it because I love Ben and will stay with him to bring about balance. 

Ben is taking me around the flag ship and showing me the bridge, the dining halls, weapon storage and training rooms. He is the happiest I have ever seen him. I know him so well that I can tell he is trying to be professional as he's showing me everything due to the fact that his personnel are everywhere we go on the ship and he wants to keep up appearances, but I can see right through his exterior. He is bursting with joy that I am here.

I smile to myself as I observe him eagerly taking me to everything and showing me off. 

As I walk with him through the ship, I noticed that so many of his personnel are nervous when he walks by or is in the area. I guess he has that effect on people. To me, he is just 'Ben', but to everyone else he seems to strike fear in their hearts.

This is going to take me a while to adjust to! Am I really here with Ben? I never thought I'd actually take his hand, but here I am...

Ben has told me so many times since I've been here that everything on this ship is now mine too. He has not only shared himself with me, but all he has and all he is. When I first met him on Star Killer Base, I never would have suspected that he and I would be here together today like this. I'm amazed.

****************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I am taking Rey around my flag ship, happily showing her everything. It's all hers now too! Everything I have is hers.

She is trying to remember all of the places and information I am showing her, but I can tell she is a bit overwhelmed.

I am trying to keep my composure in front of my officers and troops, but it's difficult. I'm beyond happy that Rey is here.

I will bring her to every meeting to give her input, she will accompany me on trips to visit with galactic rulers, etc. I want her involved with everything.

The way she made love to me this morning is still on my mind. She wants me...

All Rey has to do is look at me or touch me and my body is on fire and ready for her. 

I want her. I would love to plan a get away, just the two of us, if I can arrange it.

Hux and Pryde will wonder why I'm delaying giving any further instructions regarding the Resistance. I need to talk with Rey about what our next move will be regarding them.

This day is passing quickly and Rey will soon be tired and hungry. 

I'm taking her to the dining hall that is only for me, the Supreme Leader, and have them serve Rey as they would serve me.

My heart is full and my life is complete now that she is here.

***********************************************************************************

Rey and Ben enter the private dining hall for the Supreme Leader. 

They are greeted by some very nervous, but confused staff as they walk in. 

The personnel see Rey and are not sure what to make of it yet. 

Rey knows that people see her this way. She gives Ben a worried look and he quickly washes away her anxieties by taking her hand in front of his officers or giving her his typical soft eyes.

"Supreme Leader? Sir, what can we get you today?.... and... I see you have a guest with you?" A lady personnel worker asks.

Kylo responds slightly irritated, "This is not my guest. This is your future Empress. She is ruling with me now and will have access to this dining hall as I do. Bring us two dinners and dessert." he orders briskly.

The lady personnel looks at Rey for a second, lifts her eye brow in amusement and says, "Yes, Sir...." and walks away to prepare their meals.

"Rey, come with me. This is my personal dining hall on board this vessel. No one but me can enter and now you can as well." Ben says, taking her hand.

Rey is overwhelmed. She notices that most of the color schemes on board this flag ship are silver, black, white or grey. It was no different here in their personal dining area. 

"Rey, I know I am probably giving you a lot of information today. I don't expect you to remember it all at once. I've noticed people are very unsure about you, but in time, they will come to respect you as they do me."

They were alone for a few minutes while their meals were being prepared and Ben picked up Rey in his arms and held her off floor, pulling her close to him.

Rey buried her face in Ben's neck and shoulder, chuckling slightly at the way he was acting so overjoyed.

"Ben, I've never seen you so happy! I see you're taking my advice and using that smile of yours more often now!" Rey joked, stroking his hair out of his face a bit.

Ben was still holding Rey in his arms, "I never have been so happy, Rey. All my life I felt alone and betrayed, even by family. I have you now and it's all I ever hoped for and wanted for so long."

Ben's full and soft mouth landed on Rey's and they stayed locked in their embrace for a few seconds.

The lady personnel worker came back with their dinners within just a few minutes and sat their meals down for them.

"Supreme Leader, is there anything else we can get you?" she asked.

"No, that will be all. If we need anything else, I will call for you" and then Ben dismissed her.

"Very well, Sir." she said, exiting the room.

Rey was astonished, "Ben! Look at my plate! It must have dishes from all over the galaxy! I've never seen such extravagance in a meal before!' she chuckled.

"Rey, it's all for you. I told you if you joined me, I'd spare nothing when it came to you." Ben said, putting his hand on hers.

Rey dove into the food, the meat literally melted in her mouth. Everything was seasoned to perfection and she could hardly wait to try dessert.

"Ben..." Rey began... "I hate to break this happy moment, but when are you and I going to contact the Resistance to work out an arrangement of peace with them? I joined you because I love you, but also because you did mention that we could work with the Resistance, bring peace and manage to keep them from being attacked..."

Ben nodded, "I haven't forgotten, Rey. I promise I will contact my mother soon. This is NOT going to be an easy transition to work with them, but I'm willing to bring a truce and at least have talks."

Rey took a huge sigh of relief. 

So far, even though she still felt awkward around the ship's personnel and officers, she realized that Ben could be trusted and was keeping his word to her.

********************************************************************

They finished their meal and having some privacy for a while. 

They made their way back down through the corridors. 

Rey could occasionally hear people passing them in the corridors talking about her being there. 

"Isn't that a Rebel?", they'd say or "Isn't that the Jedi the Supreme Leader was hunting down at one time?"... the whispers and gossip throughout the ship was spreading and Rey was guessing that some of it was intentionally said loud enough for her to hear. 

This was only her first full day here with Ben and her mind drifted back to her friends in the Resistance and how Leia was taking her decision now that she was with Ben.

****************************************************************************

Rey's POV:

I'm back in Ben's quarters now, (Well, it's my quarters now too, I suppose), and it's been a very full day. 

I met Ben's top generals, his top officers, was shown around the ship and had one of the most delicious meals I've ever eat in my life.

I'm ready to hide away from the prying eyes of Ben's personnel for just a few hours now.

Ben is taking his cape off now and his gloves. I watch as he lays them a chair in his room.

I walk over to him and help him undo his zipper and belt on his tunic.

He just stands there watching me slowly undress him. His arms are at his sides and he has a slight smile.

I run my hands along Ben's arms and chest and tell him I notice the chair that we made love on one time when the Force had connected us when I was on the Falcon.

He nodded, smiled and picked me up in his arms and carried me to it.

He sat down in it and again motioned for me to straddle him like I had before.

This time, if we made love in this chair again, we will do so in person and not through the Bond.

Oh he feels so good when he's around me and in me. He fills my senses and I'm intoxicated with him.

Ben's tunic is off and so are his pants. He's in his underwear now, and of course ,they are black!

I slide myself gently back and forth over him. He is not aroused yet.

I sit looking into his eyes to see if he is interested in sharing a passionate moment with me before we fall asleep for the day.

Ben knows what I want and begins to take off my top. His lips on are on my neck. 

I slide again against him when he starts kissing my neck and I can now feel his length becoming erect under me.

I start at his neck now, peppering him with tender kisses. 

Ben always arouses me with the moans and sounds of pleasure he makes as soon as we touch one another and right now is no different. Just hearing him is enough to arouse me fully.

I could listen to his moans of pleasure every day.

I tell Ben I want to make love to him in the Fresher, under a warm shower. 

He stands from the chair and lifts me, my legs go around his waist as he carries me to the shower.

He puts me down and reaches in to turn it on. He steps into the shower and I follow. 

His hands are on my waist, he closes his eyes as the water splashes down on us.

I reach down to touch his length and stroke again, the warm water helping the sensations he must be feeling.

He reaches to my clitoris and rubs gently. My head goes back and I sigh his name.

He tells me to go easy on my strokes on his length because he wants to come inside me, so I slow down.

He guides me to the shower wall and lifts my leg up to his waist. He is kissing me as he enters me, his arm holding up my leg.

The warm water gives such a pleasant glide to our thrusting. 

I'm not going to hold out long. My climax will come quickly.

My heart is racing. Ben is pressed up against me, thrusting deeply and pacing himself to drive me wild.

His lips never leave mine and I am about to explode.

A few final thrusts and he is shaking, his body flush with mine. I bury my head at his shoulder as he gives a few final thrusts, driving me to my climax as well.

He pulses inside me, I feel him inside of me, his climax is powerful!

I groan Ben's name and he has to steady me on my feet due to how weak I feel with pleasure.

I tell him how much I love him and he just grabs me close and we stand like this for a few seconds, our eyes closed, letting the warm water roll off of us.

I love this man. 

********************************************************

The next day would bring Ben and Rey possibly face to face with Leia. Ben has not felt he could contact his mother for years, but Rey has managed to get him to reach out to her AND the Resistance.

It's the first step, at least, in forging a new peaceful balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly appreciate you reading. I'm hoping you all had a great Fourth of July and are staying safe during this Covid situation.
> 
> The kudos are so appreciated. Thank you so much!!!!


	6. Kylo Contacts the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo contacts the Resistance, but his generals confront him on his decision. No one on board his flag ship wants Rey there and assumes his feelings are being manipulated by Rey.
> 
> Ben nervously anticipates seeing his mother again.... and dealing with Poe! He knows of Poe's feelings for Rey and this could prove interesting when they have their meeting with the Resistance.
> 
> Rey's desire for Ben is not hidden. Ben loves it, but wants to get her away, just the two of them, soon. Their love making is filled with lust and desire, but Ben wants to temper it with softness, taking some time alone together instead of always rushing their intimate moments.
> 
> There is some light angst between Ben and Rey. It's not heavy, but just enough to read between the lines and see it.

Chapter 6: Kylo Contacts the Resistance

Rey woke up after finally having a good night's rest. Ben was sitting in a chair across the room, looking intently at a data pad.

"Ben.... you're awake. What you doing?" Rey asked, sitting up with a yawn and a stretch.

"Rey...." he said with a smile..."Yeah, I've been awake for a while. Couldn't sleep. I'm looking over a data pad that one of my generals gave me right before you came to the ship a couple of days ago."

"Okay, well, you seem pretty intense over it. It's about the Resistance, isn't it?" Rey asked, finally sitting up in bed.

Ben put the data pad down on a table next to his chair and cupped his face in his hands, "Yes...." 

Rey dropped her head for a moment and nodded.

There was a silence for a few seconds.

"My generals are expecting me to do my job, Rey. They believe they've tracked the Resistance back to Crait." Ben said, looking back up to Rey with a tense expression.

Rey stood up from the bed, grabbed her robe and then walked across the room, making a cup of Caf.

Ben watched her and smiled, "I'm glad I stocked our quarters full of Caf...."

Rey looked over her shoulder at him, "Me too. I live off the stuff, especially first thing after I wake up..." then she paused...."Ben..., what are you going to do? What are WE going to do, I should say? You promised me we would make peace with the Resistance, remember?"

Ben nodded, running his hand through his hair, "Yes, Rey. I gave you my word and I intend to keep it. If it wasn't for you and our love for one another, I'd probably end the Resistance."

Rey was a bit shocked at hearing it. She shouldn't be surprised though. It's not as if his ideals against the Resistance would have changed over night simply because he loved her.  
She expected it to take time, just like it would take HER time to adjust to being with him on a flag ship with the First Order.

"I see..., what about your mother?" Rey asked.

Ben looked at her with an uncomfortable expression, "I'll have to face her eventually. There's simply no other way around it."

"Let me ask you this....., if I never came here to join you and if we didn't love one another, what would you do with your mother if you destroyed the Resistance? You told me a few days ago when we spent time together on the Falcon, when I cut the COMM, that you wouldn't harm her," Rey asked, moving her way over to a chair near the window of their quarters.

"I remember, Rey. No... I had already resolved it within myself not to harm her. I have had multiple chances to fire on her ship or take her out, and I didn't. As far as her fate if the Resistance was destroyed, I'd probably just set her free to live her own life, far from here." Ben answered.

Rey nodded, somewhat disappointed.

"So.... you wouldn't have tried to reconcile with her?" she asked, sipping on her Caf.

"I don't know, Rey. I don't know. All I do know right now is that I wouldn't have harmed her." Ben said, standing up to make his way over to Rey, "I've already lived with pain and regret over what I did to my father. I can't do it again."

Rey watched him as he walked over to her. He wore a conflicted, serious and painful expression on his face.

"Ben, I don't expect either of us to change our life's views or choices over night. You are still passionate about your ideals with the First Order and I am still passionate about my way of seeing things. I'm only glad the Force brought us together. At least we're both trying to compromise." she said, rubbing his arm as he sat next to her.

Ben nodded in agreement and then sat quietly. He was deep in thought.

Rey continued, "You're worried about how to present any kind of peace treaty to the First Order, aren't you? Are you afraid they will mutiny against you?" 

Ben looked up sharply, "No! They wouldn't mutiny against me. They know better. Not many would confront my authority or my Force abilities. They will fall in line with my decisions...."

"I see. Well, it's good they support their Supreme Leader, even if they disagree with your methods at times." she said, taking another sip of her Caf and then looking down.

"Rey, this isn't going to be easy for either of us. You've only just come to me here, which I'm grateful for. It's going to be a long process. Both sides have things they are passionate about. That's why when we first agreed to start seeing one another and admit our love for each other I didn't want to bring up the war, but now I see we can't do that. We HAVE to discuss it and deal with it." Ben answered.

"Precisely, Ben." she said, giving him a sympathetic look.

**************************************************************

Rey's POV:

Ben is sitting here with me feeling very conflicted about what to do where the Resistance is concerned.

He tells me his people will support him no matter what and not challenge his authority, but I am not so sure of that!

He's struggling and I know him well enough that I can see it. 

He'll do this for me as he promised, but it won't be easy.

How I wish he and I could just be "us" , away from all of this, and not have a war to worry about. 

He is in love with me and his feelings aren't changed at all, but he feels very strongly about his beliefs in the politics of the First Order and will not want to give that up easily. 

I can sense through the Force that he may want ME to give up my ideals to support HIM and I don't know that I can do that. 

I came here to be with him because I love him, but I simply do not believe in what the First Order's politics stand for. 

I came so that I can compromise with him to bring CHANGE and I hope he will still work with me on that.

Even if he didn't ever change, I'd still be in love with him. He's my other half regardless of our political view and I don't want to live without him.

*************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I'm struggling. I still believe in the First Order and all they stand for. 

Star systems need order and the First Order will bring that.

Rey is looking to me to keep my word and contact the Resistance. 

My generals and officers could resist me, even if I don't want to admit that. 

I don't want to lose my power and being Supreme Leader, I know I can bring the rule that the galaxy needs.

I gave Rey my word I would try to help her bring balance and something new and contact the Resistance.

When I see my mother for the first time in years, it will be one of the hardest things I've ever done.

Will she ever forgive me for killing her husband and MY father?

I thought taking my father's life would solidify my stance in the Darkness, but all it did was conflict me even further.

I trusted Snoke and he was mistaken.

I admit to myself that the ONLY reason I'm even attempting to work with the Resistance is because I love Rey so deeply.

I hate the Jedi and the ideals of the Resistance. I'm only going to attempt this for Rey.

My only example of a Jedi or the Light side of the Force was my Uncle Luke and he tried to kill me in my sleep like a coward.

*******************************************************************

Rey could see Ben's mind was drifting, lost in thought. 

She took his hand in hers and said, "Ben, I know you are only considering this for me, but I too have made compromises coming here. I do not believe in the First Order or the Darkness, but I love you enough to try to work with you on bringing something new. It's not easy for either of us. We love one another, and that will never change, but the tension between us over our own views is sometimes going to surface."

Ben sat there, listening to her quietly.

She continued to rub her hand.

"Rey, it isn't easy for me. My only example of the Light Side or a Jedi was my uncle Luke. He tried to kill me in my sleep. My mother gave me over to him when I was young and my father was never there for me. I found a sense of belonging when I joined the First Order years ago. Snoke was abusive at times, but he offered me a sense of power and a life apart from those who tried to harm me. No one in the First Order ever tried to kill me, especially while I was in my sleep. The First Order has too much honor for that."

Rey's eyes watered listening to Ben's pain and his past. She understood WHY he felt the way he did. He didn't really trust anyone but her.

"Ben,.... I know I'm probably the only one you trust and I'm touched by it and I will always love, regardless of what you believe in, but I can't say I agree with the First Order. I will work with you on something new though. As far as what Luke did to you, it is unbelievably WRONG. I actually confronted Luke angrily when I found out the truth of what he did to you. And your mother...., well.... ,she does regret sending you to him now. She has told me this." she said, giving Ben a sympathetic look.

Ben caught her gaze with his own and smiled, "I know you love me, Rey.., and I will always love you. Every relationship has it's struggles, even with the deepest of love, and I can't promise you we won't have our disagreements or differences of views, but I will never allow harm to come to you here in the First Order nor will ever stop loving you." Ben paused for a moment.

"Wait... you confronted Luke?" he asked, his eyebrow lifted.

Rey smiled, "Oh yes! As soon as he broke our Bond connection while I was on Acht-To, I went outside my hut to confront him. It got rough for a bit. I knocked him over with my scavenger's stick and then took a light saber to him, commanding him to admit the truth of what he did to you."

Ben smiled at her, "Wow, I'm impressed. No one has ever loved me enough to defend me against anything."

Rey's eyes went down, "I truly do understand, Ben, WHY you don't want the Jedi or the Light after that experience. I really do. But, there is a balance and I know you see it too."

Ben nodded, "I see it, Rey. But, I can't promise you I can agree to the Resistance's politics or their ways simply because I will try to make a truce with them."

"I know that, Ben, and I don't expect you to any more than you would expect me to change my views. Let's love one another enough to come to a compromise?"  
Her eyes were slightly watered as she stroked Ben's arm.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy, Rey, but I always wanted you by my side. I wish I could tell you I won't disappoint you. There may be some times where I will disappoint you. I can't promise that I can change my ways of belief over what I consider right or wrong." he said.

"Ben, I love you unconditionally, not just because you believe in what I do. All I ask is compromise, just like I compromised by coming here." She said.

"Rey, I have to know. Did you come here mostly because of the hope of balance that the Force wanted to bring or only because you love me and wanted to be with me?" he asked.

Rey's eyebrow lifted, "Ben, why does it have to be one or the other? I I do want balance because it IS what the Force wants, but I also love you. I'm here for a combination of the two. I could have shown you my love in secret for the rest of our lives. We agreed to meet in secret if that was the only way we could be together, but I'm here for both reasons. Peace and love."

Ben nodded, "I know my generals will question me about you being here. They will believe you are trying to seduce me against the First Order. I can already see it coming."

"I expected them not to trust me, Ben. I didn't come here with high and lofty expectations that they would like me or trust me. I get it." Rey said, standing to put her empty cup of Caf on the table.

Ben watched her walk across the room and said, "Right now I just want to enjoy you being here. I wish we had time alone, without interruptions."

Rey chuckled, "Yes, me too! Well, you ARE the Supreme Leader. Can't you arrange for that?" she joked, giving him a wink from across the room.

Ben dipped his head with a grin, trying hard not to let that smile of his escape.

"Yes, Rey... I can arrange it." he said, holding out his arms to her.

Rey moved across the room and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She put her lips on his and his eyes closed. 

Their kiss was slow and tender.

Ben's arms wrapped around her and he said, "If we didn't have a meeting to go today, I'd carry you to our bed and make love to you." 

Rey blushed for a second, "You ARE the passionate lover, aren't you?" she joked, rubbing his arm.

"Only for YOU, Rey. Only for you...."

**************************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I have a meeting to attend with Rey today. I've called my top generals and officers to attend.

I gave Rey my word that we would contact the Resistance.

My mother is the commanding General of the Resistance, which means it will be very uncomfortable for me.

I will not disappoint Rey with contacting my mother, but my response to it all may not be what she expects.

I'm being honest with Rey when I tell her I cannot change my hatred of what the Jedi or the Light stand for overnight.

If I had become a Jedi, I would have had to deny my passions, deny any love or attachments. I cannot live that way and I will never believe in that.

In my mind, the Resistance is fighting the galactic order that only the First Order can bring and I am not about to deny I hate their tactics.

I will work with Rey, but ONLY because I love HER. 

If she was not in my life, I never would have changed how I am doing things.

I wish we didn't have that meeting today. 

Rey is sitting in my lap, holding me and the only thing I want to do is be inside her again, holding her, and making love to her.

I think I'll arrange for some time alone with her soon, away from all of this pressure.

***************************************************************

Ben put on his usual black uniform, cape and gloves. He was reaching for his helmet out of habit and caught Rey looking at him from across the room.

"Ben, do you still need to wear your mask? I think you look authoritative enough without it." she said.

Ben pulled his hand away from the helmet, "It's habit, Rey.... I have worn it most of the time...., especially during meetings."

She held her hand out to Ben and he came across the room and took it.

"Well, let's go and discuss our plans with my generals and officers." he said, and opened the door to their quarters.

They made their way through the corridors and so far the officers only nodded to Ben or acknowledged him. To them, Rey was an unnecessary distraction and they were only tolerating her being there due to Ben.

The conference room was full. Generals and officers lined the black table. 

Rey looked around at everyone. All eyes were on her. Their faces were once again hate filled and disgusted.

She was tempted to feel fear or anxiety over it, but quickly pushed those feelings aside and joined Ben at the table.

Ben proceeded to inform them that they were going to contact the Resistance and work with them on a truce for the time being for the sake of balance.

Ben knew that most of the people in the room did not respect the Force and would not entirely understand he and Rey's reasons for trying make this work with the Resistance.

General Pryde and General Hux were watching Rey with anger and distaste. Rey caught the expressions on their faces from across the table.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, but then returned her gaze back to Ben as he spoke.

The meeting did not last long.

Ben dismissed everyone in the room back to their posts and duties. 

General Hux was the only one to remain the room for a few minutes and wanted to question Ben about his decisions.

"Supreme Leader, if I may stay a moment more? I have a couple of questions for you regarding this new plan."

Ben nodded with an irritated sigh, "Go ahead, Hux."

Hux made his way over to where Ben and Rey were sitting and said, "Supreme Leader, I sincerely hope you are not letting your personal feelings get in the way of our main goal?" he said, looking directly at Rey.

Ben looked between Rey and Hux, knowing Hux was speaking of Rey without stating it out loud. His expression became dark and angry.

"YOUR only concern General is obeying my commands! If you cannot do that, you will be relieved of duty..., or worse!!!" came Ben's reply.

Hux nodded obediently and then left the room, going back to his post.

Rey sighed and gave Ben an uplifted eyebrow, "I knew this may happen Ben. They don't trust me being here and I don't blame them. They see me as a dangerous threat to them and to you. I just hope they don't move against you."

"Rey, they will not dare move against me! I have far too many supporters that would back me up at any cost. Besides, Hux knows better than to go against me. I can have his life in my hands at anytime. Don't worry about them, Rey. My commands will stand regardless of them." he said, taking Rey's hand in his.

Rey nodded, "Alright. I sure hope so. I'd hate to think that my coming here will endanger your rule or your life in anyway." she said, smiling at him, but with a worried expression.

"You let me worry about them , Rey, they are no real threat to me or my power." Ben said confidently, "My decisions stand and they _know that_ ."

"Now...," Ben continued, "Let's get back to our quarters. I will have the bridge arrange to contact the Resistance. I know they are on Crait. The data pad I was reading when we first woke up revealed their location." 

Rey was astonished, "How did you find them so easily?" 

"We have our ways, Rey. Our reconnaissance is highly trained." Ben replied. 

"You will contact your mother too?" she asked, hope filling her eyes. 

"Yes, Rey. I will be sure they contact her. But this won't be easy for me." he said. 

*************************************************************************** 

When they made it back to their quarters, Ben contacted the bridge, giving strict orders to contact Crait and also make contact with General Organa. 

Rey stood there listening to him, her arms crossed in deep curiosity as he spoke to the bridge officers. 

The bridge officers respected Ben's commands and told him a message would be sent to Crait within the hour. 

"Well, there..., " Ben began, "It's done. I've made good on my word to contact them..." he said, letting out a sigh and then throwing himself down heavily into a chair by the window. 

He began to just stare out the window quietly, but visibly troubled. 

Rey could sense his anxiety and his dislike over it. But she was relieved he was keeping his word to her. 

She came over to him and stood next to him and ran her hand through Ben's hair. 

Ben looked away from the window and up to her standing next to him. 

He gently took her by the waist and pulled her down onto him as he sat there. 

"Ben.....I'm so glad you made this move. Thank you." and then her arms went around his neck. 

Ben nodded and looked down with a sigh, "Yes, Rey. I did give my word, but don't expect me to like it. I don't want anything to do with their ideals, there way of making politics or the way of the Jedi." 

_Rey could feel the air getting tense between them. She took her arms away from his neck and just sat there looking at him for a moment._

"This is not going to be easy, I know. All I know, Ben is that I love you and I'm willing to do what the Force wants. I may believe in the Resistance and their ideals, but I'm trying to look at the BIGGER picture here, not just my own feelings. The Force is urging a balance in the galaxy and that can only happen if you and I agree to disagree, but still work together to obey the Force's will." She said, hesitantly looking for his response. 

Ben sighed and grabbed her hands, putting them around his neck again, "Don't stop holding, me Rey. Don't pull your arms away...., I need you and your love..." 

Rey leaned in to give him a kiss. 

"Look, your officers will be contacting Crait within the hour. Let's focus on each other right now. I want to leave all of that outside this door, just for a little while." she said, stroking the back of his neck with her fingers lightly. 

Ben closed his eyes under the tingle of the feeling of her fingers on his neck and put his mouth on hers. He let his kiss linger there. 

Rey pulled closer, keeping her lips on his. 

She pulled away only for a second and said, "One thing I know we both are not conflicted about is that we want one another, and right now, I want you...." she said, a look of lust coming over her expression. 

Ben saw her look of lust and want for him and he watched as she reached for his uniform pants, opening them. 

He closed his eyes and sighed, a moan escaping him. 

Rey released his length and stroked him gently. She loved making love to Ben while he was still fully clothed in his uniform. To her, there was something so arousing about it. 

She lifted herself to remove her leggings. 

She sat back down on his lap and as she did, Ben's eyes were filled with the same longing and lust hers were. 

He grabbed her fiercely and pulled her closer, but not entering her yet. 

He stroked her breasts through her clothing, making her moan. His lips were on hers. 

He wanted to make her wet and ready before he entered her. 

His hands continued to rub over her clothing, stroking her nipple areas and she moaned into his touch. 

His mouth worked over her neck. 

************************************************************** 

Rey's POV: 

What is this longing I have for him? At times, I feel a needy lust take over whenever I'm near him. 

I love him deeply and want his body as much as I want his heart and soul. 

I know he feels the same for me. 

When he enters my body it feels like the first time every time. 

I'm looking at his face right now. His eyes are filled with lust as mine are. His hair is raven black and frames his face perfectly. 

The sound of his voice as he's kissing me is low and sultry. 

I begin to stroke him again and as I feel his warm length in my hand, I feel myself becoming ready for him. 

He senses it and positions me so he can enter me. 

He lets out a grunt of pleasure as I move him into my body. 

My movements are fast and furious against him. I need him with a lust I can't put into words. 

He grabs me from behind and moves me against him, his eyes boring into me with fire. 

Our mouths then meet with deep pressure. 

Our climaxes will come quickly. 

One day soon, I hope we have time alone together where we don't have to rush through our love making. 

Oh he feels so full, so good within me. 

I'm groaning as he moves, my heart feels almost animalistic with lust. 

I cup his face with both of my hands as I move, continuing to kiss him. 

He moans into my mouth and I feel him begin to shudder and shake beneath me. 

I let his face go and lean my head backward, holding onto his shoulders as I climax. 

He is shaking underneath me, his moans loud and deep. 

Oh he's so beautiful when he comes. 

************************************************************* 

Kylo's POV: 

Rey took me quickly. 

Her desire for me is almost something I'd call lust. 

I feel the same for her. 

I'm inside her body and her core is so soft and molds around me. 

She's beautiful to me and I want her every day. 

I can't describe it, but I wish we could remain inside one another physically just as we are already in each other in our souls through the Bond. 

We join our bodies often and I hope it continues like this for the rest of our lives. 

I can't concentrate on anything right now. It's as if this feeling with her is the only thing that exists. 

_I can feel she's about to come. My own body is close._

Within seconds, I empty into her, my relief comes fast and furious, satisfying my need. 

************************************************************ 

They both come down from their physical high and lean against one another, trying to catch their breaths. 

_"Wow, Rey_..." Ben said, chuckling for few seconds. 

"What?" she asked in response, looking playful. 

"Just wow. You and I we really..... well.." he started. 

Rey interrupted him, "We really want each other... that's all" she said playfully. 

"Whew....I love our quick moments, but I'd love to take my time with you and get alone sometime soon." he responded, still shaking his head at her, grinning. 

Their breathing was still labored. 

Rey removed herself from Ben's lap and began to go into the Fresher. 

"I'll use the Fresher and be out shortly. I'm sure the bridge will contact us soon, letting us know they've made contact with Leia,..... the Resistance, I mean." Rey said. 

Ben's expression became serious again, "I'm sure..." 

He stood up and zippered his uniform pants again, smiling at Rey as he did. 

_Rey knew what the smile was about._

Ben finished zippering his pants and put his cape and gloves back on and walked to the window, looking out deep in thought. 

Rey smiled and shook her head and walked into the Fresher. 

As Ben was looking out the window, deep in thought, the COMM went off. 

He knew what it would be about and he quickly walked across the room to answer it. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"Supreme Leader, we have made contact with General Organa and the Resistance. They have agreed to your terms and wish to meet with you. They want to know the location of the meeting." 

Ben stood silent for a moment, thinking about it. 

"Tell General Organa and the Resistance that they will meet on a neutral planet. I'm thinking about ordering my ship to Naboo. If they are in agreement for that location, get back to me immediately and I'll take it from there." Ben ordered. 

"Right away, Sir." the officer responded. 

The COMM went quiet and Ben sighed, walking back over to the window, thinking about the awkward feelings he had about all of this. He would follow through with it because of his love for Rey, but it was not easy for him. He had too many bad memories of what the Light stood for or the Jedi. 

Within minutes, Rey came out of the Fresher in only a towel. 

Ben looked over at her, his eyes were pensive.... 

"Well, Rey, the bridge just contacted me. They have contacted my mother and the rest of the Resistance. They agreed to meet with us. I suggested a neutral planet like Naboo." he said very matter of factly. 

Rey nodded, "I see. Well, I hope they agree to the terms. Naboo, huh? Sounds like a good choice, Ben." 

Ben looked back out the window and said, "I chose that location because some of my family's history comes from there and it's neutral. I can't promise what the outcome of this meeting will entail, but at least I've kept my word to contact them." 

"Yes, you have kept your word, Ben. You are extending a hand of truce to them. Now it's their decision to at least try to work with you.... I mean us.." she corrected herself. 

Ben crossed the room and pulled Rey into him...." If you keep standing here in nothing but that towel, my plans for the rest of the day may have to change.." he said, with a slight smile on his face. 

Rey kissed him and smiled back..."I can't say I'd argue with your decision if you did change our plans for the day.... " and playfully tapped his arm. She went back into the Fresher to get dressed. 

They both knew the next step was waiting on the Resistance to see if they would agree to meet on Naboo. 

Their next step was not without danger and risk. Ben's generals were not happy about this, even though they were carrying out his orders and in the back of his mind, he did wonder if an attempt to overthrow his power may ensue. He doubted it, but it was still on his mind. 

Ben also wondered how he would react to seeing his mother after so long. 

Amazingly, his mind even drifted off to Poe's desire for Rey. Poe was a leader in the Resistance and he knew that Poe would be there during any meeting they may have. 

The thought of seeing that man who had touched Rey's hand made his blood boil. 

**************************************************************************** 

_The Resistance agreed to meet on Naboo and both sides scheduled their meeting for the next day. It would prove interesting!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for reading. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos encourage me to keep writing. 
> 
> A time travel fix it is my next writing project.  
> I hope you tune in for it.
> 
> So far our household has remained healthy during this pandemic. I hope you are well and healthy as well. Stay safe!


	7. Negotiations, Jealousy and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben arranges an intimate get away for he and Rey and postpones the meeting with the Resistance for one day later.
> 
> Rey agrees and Ben takes her to a tropical planet for some alone time.
> 
> Poe is still planning on speaking to Rey alone when she arrives with Ben for the meeting.
> 
> Ben reacts coldly when he sees his mother Leia for the meeting. 
> 
> The negotiations will resume on the second day while they are on Naboo. 
> 
> The drama will be intense between Ben and Leia and between Poe and Rey.

Chapter 7: Negotiations, Jealousy and Love

Ben was wide awake again. His thoughts on the upcoming meeting with the Resistance and seeing his mother again. He also couldn't get it out of his mind that Poe would most likely be at the meeting. He didn't like what he saw when Poe's hand was on Rey's during one of their Force Bond connections.

He knew this man from the Resistance was deeply interested in winning Rey's affections and would probably try to win her to himself and back to the Resistance. He had not yet told Rey of his jealousy, but it was there.

Rey lay sleeping in their bed and Ben was enjoying watching her sleep as his mind was deep in thought.

Today was supposed to be the day they met on Naboo, but Ben's heart wanted to postpone it, just for a day, so that he could be alone with Rey.

Ever since they admitted to one another that they loved each other, they'd scarcely had much time alone. 

They always met in secret or in a hurried state, always rushed.

Ben was considering postponing the meeting for another day. His need to just be alone with Rey was heavily on his mind. He wanted quality time with her.

*****************************************

Kylo's POV:

I know today is supposed to be the meeting with the Resistance, but I want to give Rey and I some slow and much needed time alone together.

One more day won't matter, besides, this 'Poe' fellow will most likely be there and I just don't want to deal with that today. 

I'd like to arrange for Rey and I to escape somewhere private, somewhere we can be alone without the pressures of meetings, the First Order or the Resistance.

If I do arrange that, I hope she doesn't feel I'm purposely delaying our meeting with the Resistance.

I know a planet in a nearby system that has a lush, tropical environment. I wonder if I should arrange to have my ship readied to take us there?

As the Supreme Leader, I can arrange and reschedule any meetings I choose. The Resistance may have to wait one more day. 

I will speak to Rey about it and see how she feels.

If she's not agreeable to it, then I'll follow through with what she wants, but I hope she wants a day alone with me from all of this.

**************************************************************

Rey stirred awake and saw Ben sitting at the window again, deep in thought.

"No sleep again last night?" She asked.

"I slept, but just got up early," Ben began, "I'm just thinking about today's plans, "he paused and then began, "would you agree to be alone with me, just the two of us, for the next day and night cycle or would you like to have the meeting with the Resistance? It would only be postponed for a day." Ben asked.

Rey sat up in their bed and stretched, saying, "Really? Postpone it? I guess I could do that. We haven't had any real time together since we first told one another we loved each other, have we? It's all been so rushed." she agreed.

"My thoughts exactly. I could have arranged it while you slept and made it a surprise, but I didn't want to do so without talking with you. I didn't want you to think I was trying to put off our meeting with the Resistance." Ben said.

"I appreciate that, Ben... I'd love to get away with you, just the two of us..." said Rey, standing up to make her usual cup of morning Caf.

Ben smiled as he watched her, "You really do love that Caf...."

Rey smiled back, "Yes, indeed. Can't start a day without it...," she paused....., "Where would we go.... to be alone together, I mean?"

"I could take you a planet I know of in this sector that is warm and tropical..., if you like? It's a sparsely populated planet. We'd have privacy, at least..." Ben answered.

Rey sighed and closed her eyes, trying to envision it, "Tropical.... well, I'm not used to that. Jakuu is the complete opposite and after spending years there, I'd love to spend time in a tropical environment, .... alone.... with YOU." she said, her eyes becoming seductive.

Ben just kept his eyes on her, gazing at her with need.

"I need to be alone with you, Rey. Ever since the Force connected us and we stopped denying our feelings for one another, we've hardly had a moment alone. I need to spend time with you and..." Ben was cut off by Rey..

"Ben, I'd love to. I can't imagine a better way to spend the next day or night than alone with you..." she said, walking over to sit on his lap.

As Rey sat on his lap, and she could sense something about Ben from the Force and then confronted him on it.

"Ben.... I don't meant to pry into your personal thoughts, but....I'm sensing through the Force that you're harboring jealousy over me. Why?.... wait.... is it Poe?" She asked.

Ben stiffened at her remark and looked away from her and out the window.

"Ben? You can be honest with me. Is that what you're feeling?" she asked.

Ben sighed, closed his eyes and looked back to Rey with a hesitant look in his eyes.

"You could say that," he said, "I admit I can't get rid of the image of his hand on yours that day when the Force connected us. He will most likely be at the meeting we will have with the Resistance and...." Rey cut Ben off....

"I see.... Ben...., " she said, stroking the side of his face, "I promise you don't have to worry. I have absolutely no feelings for him that way. I told him that love you and ONLY you. If he does show up, he most likely will not approach me about it. I made it clear that you and I are together." she said, continuing to keep her hand on Ben's face.

Ben sighed and then looked away from Rey.

Rey could sense he was deeply troubled by it. 

"Ben, why does this continue to bother you so much? I came here to be with YOU. I left the Resistance because I love YOU. Besides, you can't tell me that there haven't been other women in the First Order that aren't attracted to you You're not exactly hard to look at!?" she hinted.

Ben looked back at Rey, "I've had propositions, yes, from women here. But, I wasn't interested. Especially after I met you, I quickly turned away any woman that wanted me."

"Well, see? I have done the same thing, Ben. I turned Poe down. I don't want him...., I fell in love with you. You're my other half... literally, and I promise you that you have nothing to worry about." she said.

"Rey, if you came across a woman here on board this ship that was trying to win me over to her and even touched me, would you have reacted any differently than I have?" he asked, his eyes deeply searching hers for an honest answer.

Rey sighed and looked down, "I suppose I would have felt the same rush of jealousy, Ben."

"Exactly." Ben replied.

"I'm actually touched that you love me so deeply that you are jealous..." she said, jokingly patting his arm.

Ben actually managed a small smile and began to stand up......, lifting Rey as he did and putting her upright onto the floor.

"I'm going to go to the COMM and arrange for us to be alone for a whole day and night cycle." Ben said and then went to the COMM to arrange it.

******************************************************************

Rey's POV:

Ben is arranging for he and I to be alone. I agree with him that we haven't had much privacy or time alone at all since we declared our love for one another.

He's at the COMM now, rescheduling our meeting with the Resistance. 

I never knew he would be so deeply affected by Poe's touch on my hand that day. He has really taken it seriously.

I only hope Poe leaves me alone when we do have our meeting with them. 

If Poe does speak to me, Ben would definitely take action toward Poe and it may not turn out well!

I hope it doesn't come to that.

He and I have had nothing but meetings and rushed times together, always trying to squeeze a few minutes in together. It will be nice to have him all to myself for a whole day and night.

All I want is for him to hold me in his arms and make love to me, slowly and tenderly.

Waiting one more day for the meeting is not going to alter things very much at all. It can wait.

**********************************************************************

The bridge officers received Ben's orders to contact the Resistance and reschedule their meeting for the following day.

The Resistance agreed to the terms.

Ben ordered his transport to be readied and stocked with food and supplies.

It was the luxury transport for the Supreme Leader and was impressively designed with almost all the comforts of their quarters and the technology that was available on the bridge of his flag ship.

He and Rey walked through the corridors, followed by storm troopers as they went. 

Rey still couldn't shake the awkward feeling of being followed by troopers everywhere they went. In times past, when they'd follow her, it always turned into a dangerous battle! Things were so different now!

They boarded their transport and Rey took a seat next to Ben in the cockpit. Ben wanted to pilot the transport himself, he didn't want a crew this time.

This way, they'd really be alone.

********************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I'm taking Rey to a tropical planet named, 'Scarif'

It's lush, warm and completely the opposite of the harsh surface of Jakuu that Rey had to live with all her life.

I want to spend quality time loving her, talking with her and putting everything else aside.

I know she is aware now of my jealousy over her. I can't help it. I saw that man's hand on hers and it was burned into my memory.

We're a Dyad, we're lovers, we are two halves of one whole and I will not allow anyone else near her.

If Rey didn't want me, I'd freely let her go, but I would never be the same.

Almost every time we've made love, it's been rushed or in secret. She deserves better than that from me.

I've had other women approach me since I joined the First Order. A lot of women, as a matter of fact, but I had no desire for them in return. I met Rey and my heart was already hers, long before she took my hand.

Those other women wanted me due to lust or for my power, but I wanted to hold out for Rey, hoping she would want me.

How did she sense that in me so clearly? 

The Force, no doubt, gave her some insight into my jealousy. I keep forgetting she's just as Force sensitive as I am.

I'm piloting the transport now to the Scrif. 

Rey is watching me pilot the transport and her eyes have hardly left me. It's as though she's making love to me with her eyes!

*************************************************************

Rey's POV:

Ben is now piloting our transport to a planet called Scarif.

I'm looking forward to seeing it, but I'm looking forward to being alone with Ben even more!

I can't stop looking at him. He's beautiful. He is a vision of masculinity, strength and power.

I am so in love....

I can already envision his arms around me, his mouth on mine, him slowly making love to me. 

I feel my heart rate increasing just thinking about it.

I see him looking over at me while he's piloting the transport. I think he likes it!

I have to convince Ben that I'm not interested in Poe. 

When this meeting takes place, I hope Poe leaves me alone.

We are coming into the atmosphere of Scarif now. 

It's beautiful! Palm trees, oceans and flowers seem to be everywhere.

He lowers the transport to the surface.

I finally have him all to myself, alone....

*************************************************************

The transport safely lands on the surface of Scarif and Ben contacts his flag ship, letting them know where he was.

He left his homing beacon running on the ship in case there were any emergencies.

Ben shut off the engines and then motioned for Rey to come into his arms.

She readily got up and put her arms around Ben, sitting on his lap.

She leaned into kiss him and he closed his eyes and let her lips linger on his for a few seconds.

"Rey, I'm glad you agreed to do this. I know how much this meeting with the Resistance means to you." Ben said.

Rey smiled, "Ben, the meeting will be there. You come first. WE come first.." she said, kissing him again.

"What do you want to do first? There are beaches here all over. I can build us a fire, put up a tent and spend the next day cycle there, or there are mountains here too. I can take you there.... " Ben started.

Rey chuckled, "I've never been here, so it ALL sounds good! Let's go to the beach. I Jakuu never had much water or trees. I'd love to spend the next day or so on the beach with you, listening to the sound of the waves." 

"Your wish is my command..." he said, lifting her from off his lap, "Let's grab a few things from the ship and make our way to the beaches then." he said, going to the back of the transport to gather some things.

Rey helped him gather food, drinks and equipment to set up along the beach.

The temperature was warm, not too hot or too chilly, the sound of the waves were incredible. 

They took time building a fire and putting up a shelter for the night.

Once they completed everything, Ben came to sit next to Rey on the sand.

**************************************************************

Rey's POV:

This is beautiful. I can hardly believe all the water and trees here!

Ben is sitting next to me, his raven hair blowing in the breeze.

He is always so tender with me. His love for me is not demanding or controlling. 

Part of the reason I was afraid to take his hand at first was my misconceived notions about him as the Supreme Leader. I had wrongly assumed that he would be harsh or demanding with a woman. His conduct with his people was that way due to his power and position, but when he's alone with me, he's this tender, compassionate soul. 

We are sitting on a very soft mattress that is filled with some kind of substance that is cushioned. I'm not sure what it is, but it's definitely better than the blankets he and I used to lay on during our very first time together making love.

I'm hungry. I haven't eaten for hours, but I want Ben first. 

I look over at him sitting next to me and my eyes don't leave his. 

He knows by the way I'm looking at him that I want him.

Without saying a word, he begins to unzip his tunic, and then unbuckles his belt. 

I close my eyes for a second at just the sight of it. 

My breathing is deep already.

His eyes bore through me.

I watch him as he strips down to only his black briefs.

I get on my knees and remove my top, then my leggings. 

He is on his knees now also and we are face to face.

His arms gently go to my waist, my arms are wrapped around his neck.

His kiss is slow.... very slow. 

His lips are full and warm and my body is beginning to respond. 

Kriff, this man arouses me!

He moves his body closer to mine and I can feel his erection against me.

I moan into his mouth as he kisses me and I tell him how much I love and want him.

When we make love, he doesn't say much to me, but his eyes tell me everything.

Our breaths are hurried and needy and all we want to do is be inside one another, but Ben slows me down.

He takes me in his arms and lays me down.

He hovers over me, stroking my hair and not taking his eyes off of my face.

He tells me he wants to take it slowly, stroking our desires for one another one step at a time.

My arousal is a hundred fold more intense as we move slowly. It's a build up and it will be exposive.

He uses one hand to touch my bundle of nerves and strokes slowly. His other hand is supporting himself over me.

I close my eyes and breathe into his touch.

I arch my back into him as he touches me. 

I reach for his length and stroke him slowly as well. He grunts and moans, almost shaking under my touch.

He is so firm and warm in my hand.

My other hand is in his hair, running my fingers through it.

We stay like this for what seems like an eternity. He is purposely taking a long time to fulfill my desires so it's more intense when it happens.

I moan his name into his ear over and over. His eyes close in pleasure when I do.

********************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I am fighting the urge to be inside her right this second, but I am taking my time, arousing her slowly.

Her hand is on me.... her touch on my length is driving me mad.

She moves her hand over me slowly and deliberately, her eyes are closing as she moans. I love the sound of her moans.

I'm stroking her and she's becoming erect under my touch. Her back is arching.

We both need release, but I will get us there soon. I don't want to rush things.

Rey begins to pull my hips toward her. I resist her pull. I'm dragging this out and she is becoming impatient, I can tell.

She sighs my name and begs me to be inside her.

I continue to stroke her clitoris and then move my mouth to her nipple. I give gentle strokes of my tongue over her breasts, continuing to stroke her and she is nearly mad by now with longing.

I then move to her neck and kiss her. She leans her face into my hair, keeping her cheek there.

She whispers, 'Ben' into my ear while I'm kissing her neck.

Her strokes on me deepen and a 'yes.... Rey..' escapes my mouth. My desire is becoming almost more than I can handle.

The fire I feel is climbing.

***************************************************************

Rey's POV:

I almost can't take it anymore! He is driving me to limits I never knew I had. 

How does he do this to me?

His touch is soft, slow and tender and so full of love. 

His soft moans fill my ears.

I feel him nudge my entrance with the head of his length. I gasp!

His eyes flutter shut and he dips his head to my forehead, 'ready Rey?' is all he says.

I reply with a raspy voice that I'm more than ready.

'fill me with yourself, Ben' is what I tell him. 

He moans loudly, breathing in deeply and enters me forcefully.

There are no words available to describe the sensation as he does.

Once he pushes into my rather forcefully, he then slows his movements down.

He is barely moving. I close my eyes and let myself be drowned in how he feels inside me.

We've already been making love for over half an hour, taking our time and making one another wait for our climax.

Ben is flush against me now, he moves back and forth over my abdomen to stroke my clitoris, not pulling out of me. 

He keeps this motion for a while, urging me to come.

His hands are cupping my face, his eyes are more tender than I've ever seen them.

Within seconds, I'm coming. My body is writhing underneath his weight as he continues to move. Waves of pleasure sweeping over me.

I cry his name louder than I've ever cried it.

That is all it takes and his eyes close as he comes inside of me, his body quaking over me, his hair falling into my face as his forehead is against mine.

His moans are the most precious thing to me. I love this man. 

*****************************************************************

They collapse next to one another, their breaths still labored.

"Ben..." she says, heaving.." I love you so much..." 

Ben looks to Rey, "I love you...too,...Rey.... I still say I've never felt anything so amazing in my life.." 

"Our love making is beautiful to me, Ben. It's unlike anything I've ever felt either. I would never give myself to another." She says, laying her head on Ben's chest.

They lay like this for a while and then Ben makes a fire for them. They lay there, napping on and off, listening to the sound of the waves.

The sun sets and then Rey makes something for them to eat over the open fire.

The spend hours into the night talking and napping, relishing their privacy before the pressures of the galaxy come crashing down around them yet again.

************************************************************************

A whole day and night cycle have passed and Ben and Rey are back on board the flag ship, arranging the meeting with the Resistance.

The Supreme Leader's transport is manned with a crew this time and they board to head to Naboo for their meeting. 

Ben is apprehensive and deeply in thought during their flight. He doesn't say much and Rey does not push him to. She already knows the issues that weight his mind and heart down right now.

Ben is accompanied by officers, his generals an storm troopers as they journey at light speed to Naboo.

Rey knows he wants to give a show of force in front of the Resistance.

Within two of hours of light speed, they arrive on Naboo and the transport sets down on a landing pad not far from one of the main cities.

Rey can see out of the window that the Resistance has a transport there as well. They are already here, waiting for she and Ben to arrive.

She swallows hard, wondering what will be coming next.

The ramp to their transport lowers and she and Ben make their way down.

Ben is in full uniform. Rey convinced him not to wear his mask again this time.

Leia, Poe, Finn and the rest of the Resistance leadership is standing a few paces away as she and Ben disembark.

Ben feelings of distaste quickly arise in him at the sight of the Resistance standing there.

His storm troopers surround him on either side, their weapons are raised. 

Leia's breath is caught in her throat as she sees her son walk down the ramp. His face appears hardened and rigid.

She expected nothing less from him due to his past with her, Luke and his father.

Rey smiles rather nervously at Leia and her friends as she disembarks with Ben.

Poe was indeed there, watching with disbelief as Rey disembarks with Ren, shaking his head in absolute disapproval.

Finn and Leia keep their facial expressions neutral, but cautious.

Ben walks within feet of his mother. His eyes don't leave hers. His face is emotionless and stiff.

Leia's eyes go soft at the sight of her son. She takes a step forward and extends her hand to him.

"Ben.... you came..." were her only words.

Poe shakes his head and looks away from the scene for a minute.

Finn is visibly uncomfortable with this whole scene since he once served under Ben as a trooper.

"General Organa..." Ben said, nodding slightly to his mother, but he did not take her hand in response to her outstretched hand toward him.

Rey saw this and made eye contact with Leia, urging her with her eyes not to take it personally. Leia gave Rey a quick smile and the proceeded to walk toward a building where their meeting would take place.

Ben's dislike for being here was evident to Rey.

As they were walking, the troopers followed behind them, as well as Ben's officers, General Hux and General Pryde.

Poe couldn't help it, but his eyes kept drifting over to Rey as they all walked together. He was hoping to catch her gaze, even for a second.

Ben noticed it and then shot Poe a look that could kill!

Poe quickly looked away from Ren, his anger rising against him. Poe felt that Ren had deceived Rey and wanted her away from him.

Rey deliberately did not look at Poe and kept her gaze straight in front of her. 

Ben took Rey's hand in front of everyone as they walked the rest of the way and then looked back at Poe. It was an act of defiance in Poe's face and he knew it.

They all made their way to a very large room, very luxurious and ornate, filled with buffet tables of food and delicacies from around the galaxy.

Rey took a seat with Ben, along with Leia and Poe. It was the largest table in the room. The rest who attended sat at surrounding tables.

No one had spoken another word since they arrived. The tense atmosphere among them all could be cut with a knife.

No one trust the other side.

Leia had plans on getting her son alone sometime while he was there. She needed closure with him one way or the other. She didn't know if he would speak with her, but she knew she had to try. She loved Ben, regardless.

Poe's eyes went back to Rey as they sat. For the first time since they arrived, Rey allowed herself to look over at Poe in return. 

She swallowed hard, feeling immediately uncomfortable and looked away. 

She looked back up at Poe and gently shook her head, "no", trying to give him a signal not to attempt any communication with her. She hoped Poe got the hint.

The meeting opened up with both Ben and Leia standing at the table, introducing themselves and what their intentions were for this meeting.

Ben never made direct eye contact with his mother, but kept his face straight ahead as he spoke.

Leia, on the other hand, made direct eye contact with her son, as she spoke.

The meeting lasted for hours, only breaking for food, and then back to the table for negotiations.

The discussion became heated at times, but order was kept and a peaceful tension held in the room.

Ben and Rey had decided to stay on Naboo for the entire night, resuming talks well into the next day.

Leia knew that Ben and Rey would be on Naboo over night and she intended to try to get Ben alone so she could speak to him.

Poe had his plans too! He wanted to speak to Rey and somehow get her alone, away from Ren.

Will Poe succeed at getting Rey alone to speak with him? If he does manage it, how will Ren respond if he finds out?

****************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I'm sitting here, practically hating every second of this. I'm doing this for the will of the Force and for the woman I love, but if I could get up and leave right now, I would.

That man, Poe, is looking over at Rey periodically as we are all talking. 

He doesn't think I notice?

My mother will probably attempt to speak to me. I don't know how I will respond. I haven't been able to bring myself to acknowledge much at all since we've arrived.

Not much may be accomplished with this first meeting, and many meetings of negotiation may have to take place before an agreement is made between the Resistance and the First Order.

The only comfort I have right now within my heart is thinking back to my time with Rey on Scarif. 

Our time together is sustaining me through all of this. 

I trust her completely. However, this man Poe glances over at Rey. I know the look in his eyes for her. If he comes near her, I can't promise he will leave this meeting with his life!

*************************************************************

The next day would bring further negotiations between the First Order and the Resistance. Leia and Ben speak and Poe tries to get Rey alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and engagement with the story! I look forward to hearing what you think so far. This fic will not be more than ten to eleven chapters, and there will be a HEA for Leia, Ben and Rey.
> 
> Ben is the jealous type, can you tell? ha ha... I love that about him, actually! 
> 
> Stay safe. They say a second wave of Covid19 could hit this fall, so please take care of your selves!
> 
> Thanks again SO MUCH for reading!


	8. Hearts Soften, but Tensions Rise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey continue to explore new ways of exploring their love together.
> 
> Poe, Rey and Ben end up alone during the conference and it becomes a dangerous encounter.
> 
> Leia finally speaks to Ben. It's a conflicted conversation between Ben and his mother, Leia.
> 
> Next chapter, Rey convinces Ben to arrange a meeting with his mother, Leia. Will they finally make peace?

Chapter 8 :Hearts Soften, but Tensions Rise!

The meetings for the day had ended. Rey and Ben were in their personal room overnight, resting until the following day when more meetings and negotiations would take place.

Ben lay on the bed in their room, thinking deeply about everything that had taken place so far.

Rey was at a table, enjoying a dessert, watching Ben closely. She pretty much knew what may be on his mind.

Ben raised himself up from the bed on his elbows, smiling at Rey as she enjoyed her dessert.

"Never had anything like that before?" he asked.

"No! Ben...., Jakuu didn't exactly have these exotic foods or desserts. This is incredible! It's full of different types of chocolates and textures." she said, eagerly continuing to devour a dessert she'd never had.

Ben continued to lay back on his elbows on the bed, enjoying his view of Rey ravenously downing this chocolate dessert.

Rey put her fork down for a moment and looked over at Ben.

"Ben, I know today couldn't have been easy for you." she said, giving him a sympathetic look.

He sighed and looked down for a moment, "No, it wasn't. Nothing about it was easy. My mother made eye contact with me repeatedly. I feel too uncomfortable to speak to her directly....., oh... and one more thing......, that man from the Resistance that you call 'Poe', kept looking at you the entire time. That man is going to push the boundaries of my patience soon. If he does anything other than look at you, I will lose all sense of my protocol in these meetings!" 

Rey shook her head at Ben, "Ben, you really have to relax. It's not going to amount to anything on his end. He knows where I stand. Let's get back to discussing the meeting for tomorrow. What will you do if your mother wants to speak to you alone?"

Ben sighed again, sitting upright on the bed, "I honestly don't know. Right now I'm trying to keep it purely professional with her. It's easier for me to detach myself a bit from her that way. Even if I spoke to her directly, it doesn't change the fact that she sent me away when I was younger so she could focus on her political career. She never checked up on me either. Her brother, my uncle, tried to take my life..... well.... need I go on? So, you can see why I may not have much to say to her?"

Rey nodded quietly, not saying another word about it. She knew his feelings were valid.

"I understand, Ben. I'm sorry all of that happened to you." Rey said, giving him a reassuring look.

Ben stood up and walked over to the table where Rey was sitting.

"Can I taste that?" he said, standing over her.

"Sure, here, take a bite..." Rey said, lifting her fork to Ben's mouth.

Ben took the piece of chocolate dessert from the fork and said, "Wow, this is actually pretty good..." 

Rey smiled, "Now all I need is a cup of Caf with it and it would be perfect." 

Ben chucked, "You and your Caf!"

Rey finished her dessert for the night and was going to head to the Fresher to shower. 

"Ben, before I get ready for bed, I want to tell you that I managed to look around a bit at the scenery on this planet and it's so beautiful. It's amazing that your grandmother was a Queen here!" Rey said, her eye brows lifting.

"Yes, my grand mother was a Queen. My mother a princess and the daughter of Vader." he agreed, walking to look out the window of their room. The sun was setting.

"You were right when you said I came from nothing. I don't have a blood line like that.." Rey said, being very pensive.

Ben quickly turned away from the window and back to Rey, his gaze was serious.

"Rey.... my lineage doesn't matter. My father, Han Solo, did not have a royal lineage at all and my mother loved him. I told you in Snoke's throne room that none of that mattered to me, Rey. I love you for who you are. You are going to be my Empress and inherit all that I have, including my royal status." he said, walking back over to Rey.

Ben continued, "Every ruling elite in the galaxy will see you as the Supreme Leader's Empress and bow to you..." he said, holding his arms open to Rey. 

She stood up and put her arms around his neck, kissing him chastely.

Ben closed his eyes into her gentle kiss.

"I just can't picture that, Ben. I'm not used to such a title or position. I don't know if I'll ever adjust. You were raised to live that way and I...", Ben cut Rey off...

"Rey, don't worry about all of that right now. It will happen. I will require everyone to respect you as they respect me." he said.

"Ben, so far the only reason none of your officers and troopers haven't killed me yet is ONLY because of YOU..., believe me, no one respects me right now. They are only leaving me alone because of you..." she said, rather solemn.

Ben shook his head in disagreement and Rey continued, "Ben, it's true. You can't deny it."

Ben lowered his head and said, "It won't always be this way, Rey."

She kissed him again, slowly running her hands through his hair.

"You have such soft hair, Ben. Have I ever told you that?" she said, giving him a longing gaze.

He closed his eyes again as her fingers played through his hair.

She stroked the side of his face where his scar was and became suddenly still..... running her fingers over it.

Ben opened his eyes to look at her when she stopped her motion on him.

"Rey," he said, lifting his hand to take hers and move it from his scar, "Don't go back there, to that day. I know what you're thinking. It's long gone." he said, trying to comfort her guilt.

Rey's eyes watered, "I wish I never did that to you. I'm so sorry. We were bitter enemies back then and..." 

Ben's mouth stopped her from talking as he brushed his lips over hers to silence her.

Ben didn't say another word, but picked her up in his arms. Rey wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. 

He walked them to the bathroom and set her down.

He stood there looking at her and she knew what that look meant.

There was a huge bath tub, along with a shower, that was in the Fresher. Ben leaned over to begin to fill the tub.

"You did say you wanted to shower before bed...but.. will a bath do?" he asked seductively.

She nodded and a pant escaped her lungs.

The sound of the warm water was filling the tub. 

"Care if I join you?" he asked.

Rey just nodded, breathless.

She walked over to his pants, painfully and slowly lowering the zipper and undoing his belt. 

Ben's mouth was closed, he was breathing heavily through his nose, shutting his eyes as she worked with his pants.

Rey managed to get his pants zipped open. She got down on her knees in front of him.

Ben looked down at her and said, "Rey, you don't have to do this, you know?"

He knew she wanted to please him.

"Ben, we are so new to being together... I just wanted to try something new.... I want to make you feel nice. I love you..." She said, rubbing his erection through his briefs. 

The water continued to slowly fill the tub.... the sound was soothing.

He shuddered under her touch...

"Rey, I want you to feel nice. I want to be inside you.... it's not just my own pleasure I'm concerned with..." Ben said, giving her a pleading look.

She remained on her knees in front of him and said, "I know, Ben. We've only been together a few times and each time you've been selfless. I won't make you climax right away. I just want to make you feel nice." she said. 

This was Rey's first time ever pleasing a man like this.

She pulled his briefs down and he was full and warm in front of her.

She kissed his length at first, her hands on his waist. 

Ben closed his eyes and mouth again, leaning his head down, breathing heavily through his nose.

She took him gently into her mouth and stroked him with her lips.

He shook and gasped at the sensation.

"Rey.... Kriff..... this is so good..." he said, letting out a raspy breath.

Rey nodded and kissed his length again, taking it slow. 

"I love you....." she whispered as she took him into her mouth again.

Ben was afraid to jut his hips into her because he knew he wouldn't last long. The urge to thrust was taking over him, but he remained still.

"Rey, not much more... I won't last for you to come.." he said, pleading with her, opening his eyes again to look down at her.

She relented, stood up and began to kiss his mouth with longing.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and helped her remove all of her clothing.

The tub was filled with water.

*************************************************************************

Rey's POV:

I stand up from pleasuring him like this. I've never tried this before and wanted to see his face when I did. 

He asked me to stop because he wants to make me come with him instead. 

I let go of him and stand up, running my hands back and forth over his broad shoulders, kissing him.

He moans into my touch, his mouth opening mine to his.

His hips push against me. I'm aching to feel him.

He lifts me into the tub. The water is perfect.

He joins me and we are standing face to face in the warm water. 

As he's kissing me, I feel him nudge my entrance with his length.

I grunt at the sensation and within seconds, he's pushing into me. 

He lifts my leg over his hip and pushes deep into me.

I lean my head into his shoulder and moan softly.

He whispers my name, closing his eyes and telling me how I feel to him.

Oh dear god this is heaven.  
**************************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

Rey wanted to please me tonight in a different way. I loved the sensation, but I don't want to release without her releasing with me. 

I'm inside her now, thrusting gently into her. Her core feels so warm and soft around me and I am moaning her name into her ear.

I thrust harder now, but know I won't last long like this and Rey has not climaxed yet.

I pull out momentarily and lower myself into the warm tub water and beckon her to straddle me.

She does and within seconds she has me inside her.

She rocks herself gently back and forth over me. The water feels glorious against our bodies.

I take her face in my hands and kiss her. She can see the longing in my eyes as I look at her.

She sighs.... moans and continues to move. She tells me over and over again how good I feel inside her.

***************************************************************************

Rey's POV:

Dear god he feels like heaven. 

I rock myself into him. I love it when I cradle my face between his neck and shoulder. It feels so intimate this way.

I close my eyes as I move into him.

He softly cradles in me in his arms, pulling me even closer.

It's like we are one body and not two.

The Force Bond we share enhancing our oneness.

I suddenly pull myself away from his shoulder in ecstasy. I'm about to climax.

He sees it and moves his hips up and into me faster.

***********************************************************

Ben pushes up into Rey faster, knowing she will release soon.

"I love you, Rey... feel good, sweetheart..... let me see you come around me... " Ben sighs as Rey moves over him.

"Ahhh.... I don't want any man but you. I love you..." she says, but can't finish her sentence due to her climax.

Ben watches her and says, "That's it.... feel me.., Rey....., I'm going to.... come with you.." he says, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the tub.

They both release almost simultaneously, their breaths raspy and deep.

Rey collapses into Ben's arms, barely able to catch her breath.

Ben continues keep his head back on the tub, his eyes closed as the waves of pleasure slowly subside.

Rey begins to brush his hair off the side of his face and kisses him.

Ben lifts his head to meet her gaze.

He says nothing. His eyes say it all.

She just stares at him with wonder.

Ben looks over to the side of the tub and takes some soap into his hands.

He lathers his hands and then strokes Rey's breasts lightly.

Rey closes her eyes into his touch. 

Rey cradles herself in between Ben's legs, her back to him, as he continues to stroke her breasts with the soap.

She leans her head back against him, "Ben... when we are together like this, it feels like we are in our own universe..."

He hums an answer softly..."Hmmm.... yeah.., it does..." 

They continue to bathe and lather one another up gently. 

After they are finished and the water is draining, they get into their sleep clothes and head for bed.

Lying in bed, Ben wraps his right arm around Rey, pulling her to himself and sighing contentedly.

"I knew this would eventually happen to us, Rey." Ben said.

Rey looked up at his quizzickly.

"Hmm?" she said.

"Well, what I mean is, " he began, "Even back in Snoke's throne room, I saw us together. I didn't know when it would happen, but somehow I knew it and pursued you until you finally gave in to me..." he said, stroking her arm.

Rey smiled, "Yeah... you really didn't give up! You kept coming at me, pleading with me to give in to my feelings for you.." 

She laid back down into his arm.

Ben let out a small chuckle and then closed his eyes, thinking about the next day's meeting and negotiations.

They drifted off to sleep and held each other all night long.

***************************************************************************

The day came early. Ben was fully dressed in his uniform, the only thing missing was his mask. Ever since he and Rey came together, she insisted that he not wear it. 

Rey was dressed in a sleek dress. It clung closely to her body. It was black, of course! She smiled to herself thinking how she and Ben were perfectly matched in their clothing choices, .... well... almost.

He took her hand and they left their room, walking toward the conference room once more. 

As they entered, the room was just as filled with foods as the day before, but this time, breakfast foods were being served.

Rey let Ben's hand go momentarily to go and survey the buffet table.

He smiled and then went to take a seat.

Leia and Poe had not come into the room yet and Ben was dreading it.

Rey came walking over to the table, her eyes big with anticipation.

"Oh I can't wait to try all these things.... Such variety.." 

Ben couldn't help but smile again at her excitement over something as simple as these foods.

Within minutes, Leia and Poe and other Resistance leaders entered the room and took their seats.

Leia once again made eye contact with her son. Ben nodded this time in her direction, at least acknowledging her.

Poe tried to avert his eyes from Ben and kept his gaze on his own plate of food. 

Rey sat there eating, feeling the tension at the table. She knew Poe was trying not to look at either she or Ben. 

Ben looked up at Poe momentarily, hoping to catch his eye. He wanted to give him a look of warning.

Poe did happen to glance up. He felt Ben's eyes on him heavily.

Poe held Ben's stare for a few seconds, gave a slight smirk and then went back to his food.

Ben's face remained rigid.

The meeting began and once again, neither side could come to equal opinions on terms. It was a peaceful meeting, but finalizing anything would take several meetings and negotiations.

After several hours of talks, everyone in the room was a bit weary and decided to recess until a further date. No blaster fire erupted or light saber battles ensued, so Rey felt it at least was a bit of a success.

************************************************************************

Ben sat at the table discussing things with his officers and generals.

Rey saw he was deep in conversation and decided to go outside into the courtyard and observe the scenery at sunset.

Naboo was beautiful and nothing like the terrain of Jakuu.

She wandered through the courtyard and stopped to look over the moon light over the water, feeling the breeze and closing her eyes.

After being here on Naboo or Scarif, where Ben had taken her, she would never want to be back on Jakuu for any reason.

Rey was not expecting what came next.

As her eyes were closed, someone came walking up next to her. 

She opened her eyes and saw Poe standing about five feet away, his eyes heavily on her.

She breathed in deeply and took a step back.

"Poe? What do you want? You shouldn't be out here right now.... well.... alone with me, I mean." she said, taking yet another step back.

Poe walked closer to her, now only about two feet away, his eyes were hopeful.

"Rey, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I saw you were out here alone and I needed to speak with you. My feelings are not changed toward you." he said.

Rey swallowed hard and shook her head, 'no..'

"Poe... this is not appropriate. Ben and I together and we will be married soon. He's making me Empress...." she said, quickly glancing inside the windows of the building to see if Ben noticed this conversation taking place.

Thankfully, to her, Ben was still seated at the table discussing politics with his officers and generals.

Rey looked back to Poe. He moved even closer, "Rey, you don't belong with Kylo Ren. Have you forgotten who he is? He's killed so many and..." Rey interrupted him angrily.

"Poe...stop...", she paused again, looking over her shoulder nervously to see if Ben was still in the conference room, she continued, "look... you want to use the blame game here? You know that I love the Resistance and all we stand for, but aren't WE just as guilty of murder as the First Order? Poe, you took out a dreadnought cruiser not long ago. Do you know how many people were on board? When we go into battles against the First Order, we've murdered storm troopers.... and Finn was one of those storm troopers at one time!" Rey was almost breathless as she spoke. Her irritation rising.

"Look at you, Rey! You're actually defending the First Order now? What has happened to you?" Poe's eyes were hurt with pain more than any anger he felt.

Rey looked down and took a deep breath, "No, I'm not in agreement with all of the First Order's politics, that's why we are having these negotiations. Ben and I are trying to bring something new... a balance..., but Poe, look... both sides are guilty of killing. That's sadly what war does..." she whispered, looking nervously again into conference room widow.

Poe shook his head and put his hands at his waist, staring at Rey.

"What?" she said, "You have to admit I'm right!" Rey said defiantly.

Poe nodded and moved closer..." Okay, perhaps you have a point about the killing. Both sides are guilty. I get it, but can you HONESTLY stand here and tell me that you love Kylo Ren? He's tried to kill you before, Rey....." Poe said, starting to pace back and forth, "You're literally sleeping with the enemy." 

Rey was enraged by his statement and slapped him across the face hard!

Poe's head went to the side when he slapped him, his eyes closed and then he shook it off.

"That's it? A slap across the face? Is that all I meant to you while we both fought side by side in the Resistance?" he asked, his face now showing more annoyance.

Rey stood there, breathing deeply, taking another step back.

"Poe... you need to leave. If Ben finds you here talking with me, he could take your life for it. I'm actually trying to do you a favor by asking you to leave. And yes... I did enjoy fighting at your side for the causes we both believe in. But, I never felt anything for you other than a deep friendship Poe! Please respect my wishes and go!' Rey pleaded.

Poe nodded his head and his eyebrows lifted, "If that's what you really want, Rey..." he paused for a moment, "I want to leave you with this one thought: if you would give me a chance, come back to the Resistance and leave this fantasy you are playing out with Kylo Ren and the First Order, I would treat you with love, understanding and true depth. If you gave me a chance, you wouldn't be disappointed. It's not like you're married to Ren yet. I'm going to keep trying, Rey." Poe insisted.

Rey momentarily felt a twinge of sorrow for Poe. He didn't mean to be offensive and Rey knew this about him. He was honestly trying to get to her and make an honest appeal.

"Poe..." she sighed, "I know you care about me and I honesty feel flattered. But, my heart is joined to Ben's. The Force connected us in ways you don't know anything about. And, as far as me sleeping with him, that's none of your business. He and I have lived with one another these past few days in utter respect and compassion for one another. It's not like we are 'sleeping' together as in some dark back alley tryst! We love one another. You make it sound so cheap when you say it like that. " Rey found herself rambling and she caught herself.

"Look, I'm getting off topic here. You need to go before Ben sees you out here. As my friend, I'm genuinely worried for your safety. He can take your life Poe, easily."  
she said, giving him a pleading look.

Rey looked back into the room where Ben was talking to his officers and noticed that his seat was empty!

Panic rose in her chest, "Poe, get out of here. Ben is not in his seat. He's probably looking to see what I'm up to." 

"I'm not afraid of Kylo Ren!" Poe spat out in defiance.... and then started backing away.

Just as Poe was backing away from Rey, he turned around to see Ben standing just feet behind him. Ben had his hand on his side where his saber was.

"You should be.." Ben said, answering Poe's statement.

Rey's breath hitched in her throat. 

Ben's eyes narrowed on Poe. Anger burning in his gaze toward Poe.

Poe stood there, eyeing Ben with just as much hatred.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ben asked Poe.

Poe gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides.

Ben moved even closer and took his saber off of his belt and held it in his hands tightly, a show of force to Poe.

Poe looked to Ben's hand as he held the saber and then back up to Ben's face.

"Is that your plan? Murder a general in the Resistance while he's unarmed?" Poe said, challenging Ben.

Ben moved even closer, igniting his red crackling saber, keeping it at his side, and said, "For your sake, it's good we are not alone. If it wasn't for this conference, you would have lived your last day today." 

Poe stood there, defiant and not moving. 

"I saw you touch Rey's hand a few days ago. You will never touch her again." Ben said moving even closer. Poe could feel the heat of Ben's saber on his skin.

"My hand on her? When? Where?" Poe asked, honestly confused.

Ben chuckled, "I saw you. The Force showed me what I needed to know." 

Ben still had the saber lit at his side, not directly aiming it at Poe.

He was only showing restraint because of all of the elites sitting in the conference room, right next door.

Ben then lifted his saber directly at Poe.

Rey saw this and ran to step in between them. 

"Ben! Please. Poe was leaving. Don't do this. I can take care of myself! If Poe had been a threat to me I would have ended it myself! Don't do this.." she pleaded.

Poe looked over at Rey when she said that, a look of pain covering his face. 'End it', he thought?

Ben gritted his teeth at Poe, his saber pointing directly at him, "Like I said, it's good for you Rey was here and that there's a conference room full of people next door." and with that, he switched his saber off, putting it back on his belt.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief.

Poe gave Rey one last glance and then marched off angrily back into the conference room.

Before Rey could say a word, Leia walked out onto the balcony where all of this had just taken place.

She had watched the whole scene unfold from around a corner. 

Ben pivoted on his feet and caught sight of his mother rounding the corner.

"Ben...." she sighed and then just stood there looking at him, hope filling her expression.

Rey's eyebrows lifted in anticipation of what could happen next.

Rey moved next to Ben and put her hand in his, trying to calm him down.

Ben looked at Rey for a second as she took his hand and then quickly back to his mother. He didn't say a word.

Leia moved closer.." Ben? Can I talk with you? I will only take a minute of your time." she pleaded softly.

Ben's breathing started to slow. His eyes became less angry. He stood there, motionless and just stared at his mother with a confused look. He wasn't sure how to respond. 

Rey's eyes were back and forth between Leia and Ben.

She squeezed Ben's hand for a second and he looked down at her hand in his. 

She gave Ben a nod and urged him with her eyes to give Leia a chance to speak to him.

That moment had arrived that Ben dreaded and Rey knew it.

Ben knew that Rey would want him to at least hear his mother out. Even if they couldn't make peace, Rey hoped he'd at least have a civilized conversation with her.

Leia moved closer noticing Ben was not moving away.

Leia's eyes were soft toward Ben. Nothing in her expression was angry.

Ben stood there, emotionless, still saying nothing.

"Ben.." Leia began, "Thank you for coming to these negotiations. It means a lot to me." 

Ben looked down and said, "General, I'm not here because I want anything to do with the Resistance or your ideals. I'm here because the Force is willing it for balance."

Leia noticed that Ben could not bring himself to call her 'mother', but only referred to her generically as 'general'. 

"I understand, son." Leia said. Calling him 'son' was her way of trying to soften his heart.

Ben's head snapped up to her, "My past is dead to me. I'm not your son. Dad left me, you shipped me off to your brother, Luke, and he tried to kill me in my sleep...." Ben began, his breathing rising, "I don't want anything to do with any of this. If it wasn't for the Force willing it or Rey's love, I would not be at this conference."

He kept his gaze on his mother and it was boring through Leia.

Leia nodded softly, "We all failed you, Ben. I admit it. 

"You think so !?!?!" Ben blurted out angrily.

"Ben, please. If the Force can start something new in the galaxy and bring balance, can't it start something new between you and I? I'm only asking for a chance. Just some way you and I can start over and get to know one another again? I'm truly sorry for all the hurt and pain. My brother, Luke, was wrong. I've discussed this with him many times. He regrets it too." 

Leia's eyes were tearing up and Ben took notice of it. Part of him wanted to feel his mother's arms around him again like he did when he was a child. But, he restrained himself and held back any tears trying to escape.

Leia could see the pain in her son's eyes.

"General, "Ben began, "If your own flesh and blood tried to kill you, would you want anything to do with the Light, the Jedi or ..." and then Leia stopped him.

"Ben....call me ' mom' please." Leia pleaded.

Ben pursed his lips together and looked away. 

Rey was still holding Ben's hand the entire time. 

Ben could feel Rey's love and encouragement through their Bond connection.

Leia took a step forward.." I forgive you Ben... for what you did to your father." 

Ben's eyes immediately locked back onto his mother's. His face was a mixture of torture, pain and anger.

Leia knew he was being torn apart by the act of killing his father just a couple of years ago.

Ben's breath became labored and he said, "I have to go. Come with me, Rey." 

Ben started to walk away and back into the conference room, holding Rey's hand.

He looked back at Leia before he did and then turned his gaze ahead of him and back into the conference room.

He briskly walked over to the table again with Rey and they both took a seat.

******************************************************************************

Rey's POV:

Wow, this is all overwhelming. 

Ben would have killed Poe today if we weren't here at this conference.

Then Leia walks out. Not exactly the best timing when Ben was already angry after confronting Poe.

I study Ben's face carefully. He's trying to calm himself and refocus on the discussions at the table.

I sigh to myself, feeling heavy for both Ben and Leia.

Poe is no longer at the table. I'm glad for his sake.

I care about Poe as my friend, but nothing more.

I take Ben's hand again, under the table and give him a soft look of my eyes to comfort him.

He returns my look with a nod and a soft glance from his eyes too.

Regardless of our pasts, he and I are ONE. 

The Force connected us deeply despite the fact that we were enemies two years ago.

We leave this evening back for the flag ship. 

I wish that Ben and Leia had more time together. 

Perhaps I can convince Ben to give her a chance to speak to him privately on his flag ship in the near future.

There's always hope. Just as Leia told Ben that if the galaxy can start new, why can't she and her son? 

This is my wish.

The love of my life sits next to me, a nearly broken man tonight. Everyone else sees the angry, powerful Kylo Ren, but what I see is far different.

I see the soul he truly is. The compassionate, loving lover and friend I have always wanted. I have always seen through the cracks in his mask that he hid behind. The pain, always being torn apart.

He can't hide it from me. I accept him for all he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your words of encouragement mean so much! 
> 
> This fic will not be as long as my other fic, which I'm still trying to finish. Hope you enjoyed this so far.
> 
> ((My other fic, which is not completed yet, is called, "In Retrospect"..
> 
> Take care, stay safe!


	9. Reconciliation: Ben and Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Leia make an awkward reconciliation.
> 
> A second round of negotiations are scheduled on Naboo in a few days.
> 
> Another get away is planned for Ben and Rey before the second round of meetings is held.
> 
> Will Leia get involved in keeping Poe from pursuing Rey any further? Poe will push it one more time, but Leia may get involved, which shocks Ben!

Chapter 9: Reconciliation: Ben and Leia

Ben and Rey's transport left Naboo and they were back on board the flag ship.

The meetings were strained, but at least no one broke out into angry battle against each other while they were there.

Further negotiations were needed to find a compromise on many issues and it would still be a long road ahead, but Rey was glad that Ben was at least agreeing to keep up with the peace process.

Rey's POV:

I'm convinced that Ben would have taken Poe's life if I hadn't been there or if we were not surrounded by people in the next room during this meeting!

He is passionately driven about what he feels and cares about and I happen to be one of those things he's passionate about.

Ben has so much pain and built up agony in his heart due to his past with Luke and his parents. I can relate to him to a certain degree, however, none of my relatives ever tried to murder me in my sleep. 

I have felt abandonment and loneliness, but if I had to face my family, knowing one of them tried to murder me, how would I have reacted?

Ben actually handled himself far better with his mother than I thought he would have.

I need to work with Ben to see if he will allow his mother to speak to him further. 

Perhaps I can arrange something here on the ship or for him to meet with her on neutral territory.

We'll see if he's open to it. He may not be.

**********************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I'm glad that the initial meetings are over. I didn't want to stay another day in that environment.

Just seeing my mother again after so long was like reopening a wound that hasn't quite healed yet.

I see her and it reminds of her neglect, my father's neglect and my blood trying to murder me. 

They blame the First Order for treachery and murder, while they commit acts of violence against us too. 

My 'supposed' example of the Light side are those who say they are my family? I'm not buying it and don't want it.

Rey is my only Light. She is my only soft spot. She fills my heart where nothing else ever has.

My only comfort is that she finally stopped running from me and denying her feelings for me.

My mind wanders to the fact that we've only had the first of many meetings with the Resistance and I admit I'm not looking forward to more!

***************************************************************

Ben and Rey sleep back in their quarters on the flag ship after two long days of negotiations. 

Rey didn't feel like much was accomplished, but at least each side was able to voice their opinions peacefully, for the most part.

Rey tightened her grip around Ben's waist as he slept. She only woke for a few seconds, just long enough to look at him sleeping peacefully.

She lay there, studying his face as he slept. She was taking in everything about him. 

The feel of his chest as her arm rested over him was amazing.

Suddenly very protective feelings came over Rey as she lay studying him.

She didn't want another person to hurt him or destroy his ability to trust people again.

No wonder he was so hurt after her initial refusal to take his hand. He must have wondered why at first.

Ben shifted a little under her arm. She continued to hold him close.

She snuggled up closer, leaning her head against his chest now, listening to his breathing and his heart beat.

She closed her eyes to the rythm.

Poe had pushed her the other day. She was a mixture of anger and sympathy for Poe. 

She knew Poe was confused about her feelings for Ben since she never spoke to the Resistance of her feelings for 'Kylo Ren'. 

She had always kept her Force Bond connections with him private, so no wonder Poe was shocked.

If she had never met Ben, perhaps she would have considered Poe a person of interest. 

Poe was certainly attractive and had a personality to match, but she simply did not consider him once she had met Ben, her soul mate.

Ben woke and felt Rey snuggled up close to him and he gripped her with his right arm as he lay there.

His eyes were still closed.

"Rey? You awake", he asked sleepily.

"Mmmm, hmmmm...., yeah,.." she responded, squeezing him.

Ben smiled.

"I love you here in my arms, next to me. It wasn't the same when the Force connected us with you halfway across the galaxy from me." he said, his eyes still closed and his arm continuing to hold Rey close.

Rey rolled over and put herself on top of his chest, "Me, too, Ben..." and she began to kiss his chest.

Ben opened his eyes when she started to kiss his chest and slightly lifted his head to see her. 

His eyes were lidded heavily, but his gaze was unbreakable.

He leaned his head back again after a few seconds, closed his eyes once more and then stroked her back.

Rey whispered, "I am so in love with you."

Ben's hands stroked more intensely on her back.

She put her head down on his chest and remained still, but she could feel him becoming easily aroused beneath her through is sleeping briefs. His chest was so warm and the skin to skin feeling was soothing.

She lifted her head and began to kiss her way up his chest to his neck. Ben grunted a bit and kept his eyes closed, enjoying her kisses.

He hummed when she reached his neck.

He opened his eyes again and slowly put his lips on hers, eventually deepening the kiss.

Rey was still on top of him, flush against his body, and she began to make small moves over his hips with her own.

The kisses became more intense. Ben's breathing increased and so did hers.

Ben raised his head up to look at her and said, "This is a good way to wake up in the morning...", his breath was a hint of a whisper.

Rey's eyes were closed as she moved lightly over him, feeling his erection beneath her.

"Stay still..." she said to Ben as he lay there.

She reached to the opening in his sleep briefs and slowly released him. She took hold of him and Ben's breath gasped.

"Shh...." she whispered and removing her sleeping shorts, moved herself so that she could push him into her.

Ben's head was back on the pillow, his expressions were pure bliss, his eyes closed and Rey was enjoying the beauty of it.

He arched his back into her and before long, he was inside her as she stayed flush against him, still laying on his chest.

She ran her left hand up and down his waist and hips as she moved slowly and with her right hand, she stroke his hair and face.

Her hips were not moving quickly, just a slow steady push, just enough to feel soothing.

Ben moaned again, taking a deep breath through his nose.

A grunt escaped him as she moved. She sighed with pleasure and then put her face in his neck, continuing to move.

Ben opened his eyes momentarily and said, "You feel so good, Rey," another grunt escaped him.

Rey nodded into his neck and kept moving.

It didn't take long, but Ben felt Rey's breath pick up quickly, her sighs and breathing become more intense with each push and he knew it would not take her long to release.

"I love you.... I love you.... " she kept whispering in his ear as she moved, her passion reaching a peak.

Ben grasped her back and helped her hips move over him. 

His breathing was intense and suddenly he stiffened underneath her momentarily, his release peaking. His body shook underneath Rey as she lay on him. 

She straddled her thigh over his and rubbed her body over him, he was still inside her and had just come.

She began to climax next and her sighs and sounds of pleasure filled Ben with such joy.

"Oh god, Ben this is.... beautiful..." she said, putting her head down on his chest as she rode out her orgasm.

Ben was still a bit jerky underneath her as she climaxed. He loved that they were always so spontaneous with one another. It always kept things new and exciting between them.

*****************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

Rey's love completes me. She's not only my best friend, the person who truly knows me, but the way she desires and wants me consumes me.

Her body feels like home to me. So warm and inviting and intoxicating.

I want to just stay in bed with her all day and not leave my quarters. 

I know I can't do that, we both have so much to do today, but I wish we could be alone all day.

***********************************************************

Rey's POV:

His facial expressions when I make love to him are just as arousing as the way he feels inside me.

His low moans and grunts make my entire being fill with longing.

I try to make love to him with tenderness, compassion and love. 

I never knew the feared 'Kylo Ren' was such a soft soul in bed.

He has been nothing but kind and gentle to me even when he is hard or harsh with others.

I wish we could remain here, in this moment, but I know there's so much to be done, especially since the meetings of the past couple of days.

***************************************************************

Rey rolls off of Ben's chest and sighs. Ben looks over at her smiling.

"Well, that was a surprise to wake up to.." he said, continuing to give her a smile.

She sat up, looking at him warmly and said, "I thought so..." 

She got out of bed and made her way to the Fresher. 

Before she went in, she turned to Ben and said, "Not to ruin the moment, but have you given any more thought of when you might begin more talks with the Resistance... or..." she paused, "perhaps speak with your mother again?" 

Her expression was a bit nervous when she asked. She wasn't sure how he would respond.

Ben sat up in bed and cupped his face in his hands with a sigh, not answering right away.

Rey saw she may have hit a nerve, "Sorry.... I'm just curious.."

Ben looked up to her.

"I know it means a lot to you if I keep pushing at this with the Resistance, and with my mother. I will see what I can do." he said, sighing.

Rey nodded slowly, "Today, perhaps? I mean, you can contact Leia today?" she prodded.

Ben looked back to her with his eyebrow lifted, "Rey, why such a push for this so quickly?" he asked.

"I just want to see peace between you both. She really looked like she was trying to talk to you the other day. She was calm and truly appeared sorry for anything she did to hurt you. Remember, I worked with your mother while I was in the Resistance. I remember her speaking warmly about you to me many times. I believe her when she says she wants to reconcile with you." 

Ben sat listening to Rey, but his face was rather emotionless. 

Rey could sense a bit of tension and decided to drop the subject with him.

"Okay... I'll get into the Fresher now. Sorry if I pushed too far." 

Ben stood up and briskly walked over to Rey, grabbing her by the waist before she went into the Fresher.

"Hey.... Rey....it's okay..., I will see what I can do.." he said and kissed her chastely.

She smiled and put her hand on his face "Good, I'm glad... please do. I really do think she's genuine."

Ben nodded hesitantly and then let her make her way into the Fresher.

He threw himself down in a chair and began to plan when he would arrange this meeting. 

Rey really didn't seem to want to put it off, but he was struggling emotionally with it all.

His mind also wandered back to Poe and if he would have to deal with him again. He was hoping the warning he gave Poe was sufficient enough!

********************************************************

The hours passed and Ben and Rey were in the conference room, working together on the plans for the next meeting with the Resistance.

They had agreed to meet again on Naboo a week from now. 

Ben had promised Rey privately that he would arrange for his mother to come to his flag ship and talk with her.

He didn't know how things would go, but Rey had promised that she would stay in the room with him while they spoke, if Ben wanted her to.

**********************************************************

Another couple of days passed and Ben and Rey were sitting in the formal dining hall for the Supreme Leader, awaiting Leia's arrival.

Ben was dealing with apprehensive feelings. Rey sensed he was struggling, but she vowed to be at his side during the entire meeting.

Leia's transport received permission from Ben's flag ship to land in the hanger. A group of officers and storm troopers escorted Leia to the Supreme Leader's dining hall.

Leia felt uncomfortable being surrounded by First Order troops, but knew her safety was guaranteed as long as Ben ordered his troops to stand down.

Leia took a deep breath as one of Ben's generals finished escorting her to Ben's dining hall. 

Ben and Rey were seated on a large lounge as she appeared in the doorway.

"Supreme Leader", and officer announced, "General Organa from the Resistance is here to see you, sir." 

Ben nodded quietly and Leia entered the room slowly. A couple of troopers entered the room behind her. It was customary for the Supreme Leader to have troopers present when he had a meeting.

"Ben..." Lea said, walking slowly toward Ben and Rey.

Rey was the first to stand up and warmly walked over to Leia, putting her arms around her in a hug.

"Leia, I'm so glad you came. " Rey said.

"Rey, have you been alright here? I've worried about you ever since you left us.." Leia said concerned.

"I've been more than alright.." Rey said, looking over her shoulder back at Ben, "Ben and I love each other. He's going to make me his Empress. I've been treated with respect and fairness." she said, trying to comfort Leia.

Leia nodded with a smile, "I'm so glad you're happy, Rey. We miss you." 

Rey caught Ben's eye and then looked back to Leia, "I miss you all as well. But, Ben and I feel the Force wants to do something new for the galaxy. That's part of the reason we asked you here today." Rey said.

"Part of the reason?" Leia asked.

Ben then stood up and motioned for his mother to take a seat on the lounge. 

He still said nothing. He was just listening to Rey and Leia speak to one another. It didn't bother him. He knew that Rey and his mother had a two year history of working closely together.

Leia smiled directly at Ben and then sat down, on the lounge, across from them.

Ben swallowed hard, not knowing how to begin speaking to her.

Leia took the lead, "Ben... thank you again for meeting with us the other day. I hear we have more negotiations planned a week from now?" she asked.

Ben nodded, "Yes..., General. We'll attempt another meeting next week." 

Ben was stiff and emotionless.

Rey shifted a bit as she sat, feeling the air of tension in the room.

"Ben, "Leia started, "Please call me mom...", she said, her eyes looking sorrowful. She extended a hand toward Ben slowly, hoping he would extend his.

Ben looked at her outstretched hand and he stayed motionless for a moment and slightly glanced at Rey.

Rey gave him a nod.

Ben lifted his gloved right hand and took hers in a small hand shake. 

Leia grasped onto Ben's hand with her other hand and held him in place.

Her eyes filled with tears and she kept her eyes on his.

Ben couldn't look away.

Rey was feeling intense at the sight of this moment. Neither spoke, but Ben didn't pull his hand out of hers.

Leia stood up, while still holding Ben's hand in hers and moved to cross the space between them and sat down next to him.

Ben's face became visibly uncomfortable but he still let his mother hold his hand.

Rey's heart was pumping fast, hope was filling her.

Leia put her hand to the side of Ben's face, the exact same way Han did in the past.

Ben's lips quivered for a second and Rey could tell he was fighting the waterfall of emotions rushing through him.

Ben then turned to the storm troopers in the room and ordered them to leave. He didn't want his troopers to see any weakness or emotion in him at this crucial moment and he wanted privacy.

The troopers left and Ben returned his attention back to his mother.

Leia removed her hand from Ben's face and took his other hand in hers, "Ben, I..... have so much to make up for. I'm asking for a chance to do that. Please allow me into your life?"

Her gaze on Ben was soft and calm.

Ben took a deep breath and looked down at his mother holding both of his hands. He was torn. He wanted to believe that his mother actually cared about him. He always felt he could never go back to her.

Rey was watching this, hoping that they would be reconciled. How much easier it would be for the First Order and the Resistance to work something out for the good if Ben and his mother reconciled! 

Here was her son, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and now Leia, the commanding General of the Resistance, sitting together in the same room, trying to make peace.

"Please, son.... give me a chance. I love you." she said pleading with him.

Ben's eyes watered and a small tear rolled down his cheek. He hated to be so weak and a part of himself hated that a tear escaped his eyes.

He had privately shed tears over his father, Han, on many occasions, no one knew but him about his private agony over it and how he wished he could take it all back.

His mother had told him she forgave him for what he did to his father. Perhaps there was hope?

Ben's eyes were watery and he looked down at his mother's hand in his and all he could do was nod, keeping his eyes off hers. He didn't want make eye contact right now.

Leia lifted Ben's face up. She wanted to see his eyes.

Ben let her and when his eyes met hers, he said, "Mom..." 

Rey's heart filled with joy as she watched this unfold.

Leia wrapped her arms around Ben's large frame. She was so small in her son's arms. 

Ben slowly lifted his hands to his mother's back and returned her embrace.

Rey had tears quietly streaming down her cheeks.

Ben closed his eyes into his mother's shoulders and just stayed there for a few seconds.

He had wanted this moment for a while, but due to his hurt and anger and feelings of betrayal, he never felt this would happen.

Leia pulled away and put her hand back on the side of his face.

"You may be the Supreme Leader of the First Order, the feared Kylo Ren, but to me, you're my boy..... my son, that I love...."

Ben took a deep breath and then tried to compose himself.

He felt slightly awkward, even in front of Rey. He secretly wished he had his mask. He was accustomed to hiding his emotions and today was no different.

He pulled away from his mother and sat upright, trying to take control of his emotions.

Leia sensed it and gave him some space, moving back over to where she was sitting when she first came in.

Ben swallowed down the urge to show any further emotion.

Leia was not able to contain her smile.

Ben tried to ignore his mother's smile and said, "Let's get to discussing our agenda for the next series of negotiations." 

Rey smiled at Leia and nodded to her. 

Rey knew Ben found it difficult to show his emotions, but this meeting between them today was far more successful than Rey had anticipated. 

The Force seemed to be working everything as she had envisioned it.

Could true balance be brought more easily now that the General of the Resistance and the Supreme Leader had made peace? The fact that they were mother and son certainly didn't hurt the chances!

************************************************************

The day was long. 

Rey, Ben and Leia talked in the dining hall for hours. 

Leia returned to the Resistance with hope in her heart that true peace and fair decisions could be made with the First Order and that her relationship with her son might finally start to heal.

*****************************************

Kylo's POV:

My mother came today. I agreed to meet with her.

I wasn't sure what to expect.

My heart was a mixture of pain and anger toward her, but also a feeling of relief when she approached me with love and non-judgmental attitude. 

She was not critical verbally with me that I am the Supreme Leader of a regime she does not like.

She kept her focus on me.

This will be a long road ahead for me, but if the Force can do something new for the galaxy, then I'm willing to see what transpires with my mother.

Rey is elated. She is joyful that I allowed myself to see her and at least make some kind of peace.

I can't help but feel that this is too good to be true. I'm skeptical. Every time I've let myself trust someone, they fail me or it turns out horribly wrong. I'll agree to take things one step at a time.  
**********************************************

Rey's POV:

I'm overjoyed! Ben and his mother actually connected today, even if it was just on a small level.

I'm more at peace for Ben and even the future of hope for the galaxy than I've been in a long time.

I know Ben and I could tell the entire time he was speaking to his mother, he was fighting the urge to close down and run. 

He feels showing too much emotion is not fitting for the Supreme Leader. 

When he told the troopers to leave the room, I knew why.

I'm so excited at the prospects for the future.

Leia was probably shocked that I was so happy here with Ben. 

She probably expected to see me feeling anxiety or stress, but when I assured her I am happy and so in love with her son, she looked pleasantly surprised.

********************************************************

Rey sat in Ben's arms on a couch in their private quarters. Her head was leaning into his chest.

"Ben, I know this day wasn't easy. I'm so happy you and Leia...I mean, your mother, at least agreed to speak today." Rey said, looking up at Ben as she sat there in his arms.

Ben nodded.

"I have mixed feelings, Rey. Part of me wants to start over with her, and part of me is hesitant. I'm tired of entrusting myself to people." he said somberly.

"You have to admit that you did feel a connection with her, Ben. I saw your heart soften for her. As far as entrusting yourself to people, you trust me. I was your enemy at one time and now look at us." she said, trying to reassure him.

Ben leaned down and kissed her. His lips were warm and soft.

"Yes, look at us now....," and then he smiled, "It was like fighting a war to get you to soften toward ME," he said chuckling, "I thought you'd never give in to me." 

Rey tapped him playfully on his chest, "Well"... she chuckled, " I ran from you because in my eyes you were the Dark Lord, Supreme Leader, and I was afraid of my growing feelings for you. I took a leap of faith and gave in to my feelings for you. The way the Force kept connecting us, despite my hesitancy, caught my attention too!"

Ben rubbed the side of her arm, "I'm glad you finally gave in and trusted me. Yeah, the Force kept connecting us and in the beginning I didn't know why, but here we are.." he said, taking Rey's face in his hands and kissing her again.

His body next to hers was intoxicating.

His scent, the sound of his breath, his lips on hers, the way his hair fell around his face and his body looked in his uniform filled her senses continually. 

Ben lay down flat on the couch, underneath a window that over looked their quarters and pulled Rey down beside him. 

He was tired and so was she. 

she nuzzled into his arms and closed her eyes, running her hands up and over his uniform.

"You should get this cape and tunic off. You're not going to fall asleep wearing this, are you?" she joked.

Ben chuckled, "I might. I'm too tired to get up right now," he said, his eyes closed.

Rey nodded and put her head back down in between his arm and chest.

"Fine. I love seeing you in your uniform anyway..." she said, patting his chest.

He smiled quietly and kept his eyes closed and hummed his answer, "uhhh huh..."

They fell asleep soon after and slept the entire night. 

More plans would be made for their second round of negotiations on Naboo a few days from now.

***********************************************************

Next Chapter:

Poe would make one final attempt to reach Rey.

Leia was going to step in this time and try to intervene between Poe, Rey and Ben. 

Ben will be shocked that his mother is actually warning off Poe and defending her son's love for Rey. Could this further solidify the peace between she and Ben and help their strained relationship heal?

Rey and Ben decide in the next chapter to get away again for some privacy before the next round of negotiations!

Everyone's HEA is on the horizon....


	10. General Organa Steps In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is making Rey's title as Empress finalized soon, but before that takes place, Leia steps in against Poe. Ben is about to end Poe's life and will not give him anymore chances. Can Leia do something about it or take matters into her own hands?
> 
> Ben and Rey spend another few hours alone on a planet in the Outer Rim.
> 
> A new truce is agreed upon between the First Order and the Resistance, with Ben keeping his position as Supreme Leader.

Chapter 10: General Organa Steps In

A second round of negotiations was set to take place on Naboo. 

Ben was preparing mentally and emotionally for this, which still would not be easy for him.

Despite his awkward reconciliation, of sorts, with his mother, Leia, his beliefs and ideals had not changed much.

He still held his ground and was entrenched in the ideals of the First Order, but agreed to work with them due to Rey's encouragement, and coupled with the fact, that he strongly felt the Force was trying to accomplish something different for the galaxy.

Ben, however, wanted to plan another get away for he and Rey before another couple days of grueling negotiations were made. He and Rey's love was growing with such intensity. He knew since he met Rey that there was a deep connection between them through the Force, but their romantic love for one another and their Bond seemed to be stronger with each passing day.

He thought back to the day he and Rey had agreed to meet with one another in person for the first time and how shy and awkward they both were when they made love for the first time. His heart felt soft just thinking about it.

Kylo's POV:

Oh those moments when Rey agreed to meet up with me in person on Mandelore.

The memories of us together that first time soften my soul. 

Rey probably felt she had no reason to trust me after the saber battles and intense moments of opposition we had against one another, but eventually her heart fell for me and trusted me as mine did her.

I thank the Force it brought us together.

My thoughts also drift to my mother. When I'm alone with my own thoughts, I can hardly believe that she boarded my flag ship and we actually made some sort of peace. 

There's a long road ahead for my mother and I, but I can see myself trying to plot a road forward with her.

Then there's Poe. I nearly killed the man at our last conference. If Rey had not been there and if we weren't surrounded by dignitaries from around the galaxy, I may not have let Poe leave that conference alive!

That had better be the last time that man approaches Rey.

Where can I take Rey to be alone for another day or so? I myself am used to these sort of meetings and negotiations with ruling elites, but I can sense Rey could tire of them and I want to get away with her again. 

As she rules with me, she will adjust to meetings in time.

I fall more deeply in love with Rey with each passing day, if that's even possible.

Again, my mind drifts off to the way she agreed to meet with me for the first time on Mandelore, our love making for the first time and how scared she was, and yet how deeply she loved me enough to trust me. That action alone endeared my heart to hers in ways I cannot put into words.

**********************************************************

Leia sat thinking deeply to herself after the meeting with Ben and Rey aboard his flag ship and the shaky peace that was brought between them after so many years.

She marveled and never thought a day like that would ever arrive. It had actually gone better than she thought it would.

She knew that she, along with others in the family, had failed Ben in so many ways and that is why she knew she couldn't turn a blind eye to the fact that they all played a part in making Kylo Ren what he is today.

She was grateful to the Force that Ben had agreed not only to meet with the Resistance to negotiate some sort of truce on Naboo, but that he agreed to meet with her personally and try to reconcile.

Leia recognized Rey's influence over Ben's heart where both of those things were concerned, but she also knew that secretly Ben's heart had already been longing for some sort of reconciliation with her on his own. She could sense this through the Force.

Her mind drifted off to Poe.

She had witnessed what took place between Rey, Ben and Poe out on the balcony on Naboo when Ben had his light saber lit and pointing at Poe for being too close to Rey.

Under different circumstances, she knew that Ben would not have hesitated take Poe out. 

To Ben, Poe not only represented the Resistance, but was also going after the woman he loved and he was not going to tolerate it.

She was hoping Poe would finally back off and let her son and Rey be happy, but if Poe tried to interfere again, Leia had already decided to step in.

Though she disagreed with her son's political views in the First Order, she did see how happy he was with Rey and that the Force did bring them together for a great purpose, and would defend that if need be.

She was hoping it would not come to that.

*******************************************************

Ben sat up at the table in his quarters while Rey slept. 

He sat looking at data pads full of information regarding their first round of negotiations on Naboo. 

He ran his hands through his hair, feeling tired. 

He was not able to sleep much that night. 

He put the pads down on the table in front of him, and looked over at Rey sleeping.

She was his only soft spot. 

This mysterious connection the Force had brought between them was undeniable, despite their stormy past.

Rey shifted in bed and within minutes, her eyes sleepily looked at Ben working in the middle of the night at their table.

"Ben..." she said lazily, "You're up. Didn't you get any rest tonight?" 

Ben lowered his head with a sigh and then picked up one of the tablets, "No... this had to be read through. I'm trying to prepare for our next round of negotiations and wanted to go over this information again. I am tired though, but just can't sleep." 

Rey sat up in bed and stretched her arms straight over her head, letting out a huge yawn.

"Well.. if you aren't going to sleep, I'll grab some Caf and stay up with you." she said with a smile.

"You don't have to, Rey, it's alright. This has been my way of doing things ever since I became Supreme Leader. My nights were restless after meetings or preparing for the next round of meetings." he said, leaning back in his seat and stretching himself a bit.

Ben was only wearing a black shirt and black sleep briefs and Rey was admiring him from across the room.

She loved him in his uniform, but somehow seeing him with the slight lighting in the room in their night cycle, the light lit his form in a seductive way and sent her heart racing.   
He was perfect.

She sat there smiling at him, "It's okay, I'll stay up..." she began, "Besides, it's never too early for my Caf." 

Ben chuckled, "I never was a huge Caf drinker, but since I smell you making it every day in here, I think I'll give it a try." he said smiling with amusement again at her as she made her way to make a cup.

"I can make you one... hold on a minute..." she said, wrapping her robe around herself and said, "Ben..., it's chilly in here. Aren't you cold?" she asked.

Ben shook his head, "No, I'm fine, but it you want, I can raise the temperature in here a few degrees." and he rose from his seat to head to the room temp controls.

Rey made her way over to the table with two cups of Caf and sat next to Ben as he resumed reading his data pads of information.

Ben lifted up the cup of Caf that Rey had brought to him and gave her a sideways glance of amusement.

"Hmmm.... smells strong. I'm used to drinking something else in the morning." he said.

"Oh come on, Ben, take a small sip. I think you'll like it." she teased and rubbed his arm.

Ben sighed with a slight smile, "Okay, only for you."

He hesitantly lifted the cup to his mouth and managed to take a small sip.

Rey looked at him eagerly to see if he'd like it or not.

Ben's eyebrows lifted a bit and he looked at Rey with a surprised look.

"Hey, this isn't really bad."

"See? I'll make a Caf drinker out of you yet." she said, leaning her head against Ben's arm. 

"Rey, you really can go back to bed if you want. I'll be okay." Ben said, looking warmly down at Rey's head on his arm.

She shook her head 'no', "Ben, I want you to read some of data pads out loud for me. I want to know more of what is going on too. It's good that I'm awake. If I'm going to rule with you, I need to be with you when you are reviewing all of this." 

Ben agreed, "Yes, that's true. Ok, be prepared for a boring rest of the night then. Here goes..." said Ben, as he began to read aloud to Rey all the meeting notes and preps for the next round of negotiations to take place on Naboo.

******************************************************************

Rey's POV:

I sit here with my head leaning against Ben. I got him to try a cup of Caf and just something that simple makes my heart flutter with warmth.

As I sit here listening to the sound of his soft and deep voice reading me the meeting notes, my heart is fulfilled.

My soul is complete. 

My mind can't help but drift back to the day I met him on Tokodana. How menacing and frightening he was to me then. 

He easily deflected my blaster fire with his saber and kept coming at me.

He had put me to sleep with the Force and carried me in his arms, back to his ship as a prisoner.

I woke up, looking at him kneeling in front of me, watching me as I slept.

I had always wondered why he carried me in his arms back to his ship if I was merely a hated prisoner to him. 

I wonder if, even back then, he had sensed a connection between us.

Not many enemies would do that or sit on the floor quietly observing their prisoner while they slept.

Poe had told me many times of how Ben interrogated him angrily and it was a painful and violent experience for him.

Ben treated me with compassion from the start and was not fierce with me as he was with Poe.

I want to ask him about this.

These last couple of weeks have been a whirlwind for me. 

I went from running away from Ben in fear to finally accepting his hand and his love. 

I never thought that my former enemy would be my very best friend now and my passionate lover.

*******************************************************

"Ben?" Rey began, "Back when we first met on Tokodana, I'm curious about something." 

Ben looked away from the data pad for a moment and looked at Rey with a slightly worried look.

"Rey, you're not going to bring up our troubled past are you? I really want us both to forget how roughly we treated one another." he said.

"Well, I do have a question and yes, I'm bringing it up. I want to know what was going through your mind on Tokodana when you knocked me out with the Force. You carried me in your arms to your ship and then watched me sleep in the interrogation chair. Why? That's not how prisoners are usually treated. Did you sense something even then between us?"

Ben put the data pad down on the table and shifted to face Rey more directly.

Rey put her Caf down and sat up looking at him, her eyes searching his for answers.

He lowered his head for a moment and with a sigh, said, "Rey, I felt something immediately about you in the Force. I didn't know what it was exactly, but I know the Force well enough to know that I didn't want to harm you, even from the beginning. I didn't want anyone else to touch you, even back then. I could have had my storm troopers put you in cuffs and walk you to my ship, but there was something I felt about you from the very beginning. When I put you in the interrogation chair..." and he stopped for a moment, he was struggling to speak about it, "I.... sensed something. I sat looking at you trying to figure it out. When you called me a creature in a mask, something inside me wanteed to show you that I wasn't."

He leaned back in his seat, deep in thought.

Rey nodded, "I see. I just wanted to know why you handled it the way you did. So, you're saying you felt something between us, even back then?"

"I felt something, yes. It wasn't romantic at first. It was like the Force was impressing on my mind that something was different about you. I started to fall in love with you not long after that though." he said, looking back at her with a soft expression.

Rey smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Ben. I just wanted to know what was going through your mind back then."

"What about you? What did you think of me back then?" he asked.

Rey's eyebrows lifted, "Well, I was afraid. I knew something inside me was different, but at the time I didn't know it was the Force calling to me. Then when I met you, I felt afraid and angry at the same time. It was a mixture of things. When you removed your mask for me, I was shocked. I expected some ugly monster underneath." she said, poking at Ben's arm.

Ben smiled to himself, "Yeah, I know all about how you saw me as a monster..." 

Rey lowered her head, "I think back on those days and how far we've come."

"Me too, Rey, me too...., well, let's get back to work and then I want to discuss with you about getting away for a while, before this next set of negotiations." He said, rubbing her back as he continued to read the data pad.

Rey sat upright and said, "Really? Where to?"

Ben noticed the slight smile of curiosity on Rey's face.

"Oh, that appeals to you?" he asked, "Where would you like to go?" 

"Ben, I spent most of my life on Jakuu, so anywhere we go is new to me." she said curiously.

Ben nodded with a smile, "Okay. I'll surprise you." 

***************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

Rey completes me. 

She sits here next to me, just sipping on her Caf and having simple conversation with me and somehow my soul feels complete.

I've never been happier in my whole life.

She asks me a lot of questions about our past, when we were enemies. I sometimes feel uncomfortable about it. 

I want to focus on what we have NOW, but perhaps she just wants to understand our past with one another so we can better appreciate where we are now together.

I want to get her away from everything before we are surrounded by more meetings and crowded dinner halls full of elites.

I want to think of an exotic place. 

My thoughts turn to Poe. He has been relentless in his pursuit of Rey.

I warned him to stay away from her. I know Rey can take care of herself, but something protective rises up in me where she is concerned.

Poe is not Force sensitive and Rey could take him out easily, but the love I feel for her creates in me a desire to fight for her.

I showed restraint last time with him, if there is a next time, I can't promise myself or Rey that I won't take deadly action. He has been warned far too many times.

**********************************************************

The hours passed and Ben and Rey had finished reviewing the material on the negotiations.

Ben had arranged with the bridge officers to ready his transport for another day's travel. 

He wanted to take Rey someplace where they could be alone again for a while.

His thoughts took him to a planet called, "Sesid" in the Outer Rim Territories.

He had seen most systems in the galaxy, but since everything was new to Rey, he thought she may like this planet.

Sesid had jungles, oceans and islands, all of which he thought Rey may want to see.

They got dressed for the day, packed a few things, and had his transport fueled and readied for their trip.

Within hours, they boarded the ship and were traveling at light speed to the Sesid sector.

Rey leaned her head against Ben's chest, exhausted from not sleeping much the night before.

Ben lifted Rey's chin up and slowly brushed Rey's lips with his. 

Rey closed her eyes into the kiss and sighed.

"When you kiss me, it feels like the first kiss every time, Ben." she said happily.

Ben lifted an eyebrow, "I'll take it one step further...." he said seductively, "I say that every time we make love it feels like the first time.."

Rey sat up abruptly and cupped Ben's face in her hands and kissed him with passion, not letting his lips leave hers.

Their breathing became more intense, their hands were moving all over one another's bodies and Ben pulled away briefly, "Rey.... whew...." he began with a smile, "we better be careful. If the crew comes back here and sees the Supreme Leader about to make love to you, I don't know what they will think.." he said, joking with her.

Rey smiled seductively, "Oh... of course.... we can't have that, can we?"

Ben shook his head and pulled her into another kiss, his hands roaming over her clothed breasts and waistline.

Rey breathed deeply into his touch and Ben had to pull himself away again in case anyone left the cockpit and saw them visibly becoming aroused!

The ship landed within hours and Ben commanded the crew to set them down in a forest area that was not far from a region of volcanic acitivity.

The planet Sesid was known for it's volcanic eruptions, but Ben would stay at a safe distance. There were private areas where the volcanoes could be observed without danger from the forest areas.

************************************************

Just as soon as the transport dropped them off, Ben took Rey into his arms and carried her to what looked like a cabin that overlooked the forest and mountain ranges, including the volcanoes off in the distance.

He stopped when they reached the entrance of the cabin and turned with Rey still in his arms, so she could see the mountain ranges and volcanoes. From their vantage point and elevation, the sight was breathtaking for Rey.

She gasped as she surveyed everything.

"Ben..... all those active volcanoes! It's amazing. So far these different worlds you've taken me to have so much to offer. Jakuu was nothing but empty dessert. This is beautiful." she smiled.

Ben enjoyed seeing her reaction.

"Yes, it is something, isn't it? I've had the privilege as Supreme Leader to travel to many sectors and this was one of them. I'm glad you like it" he said, leaning in to put his mouth on hers.

After sharing a soft kiss, Rey leaned back in his arms and said, "I never thought our life would be like this, Ben."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Rey. You wait till you are crowned Empress. There's still so much of the galaxy you haven't seen....." and then he paused, somewhat somber, "But..., none of it felt complete without you, Rey. I have servant and whole star systems at my command, luxury every day, people fear my power, yet all of it seemed lonely without you." he said, squeezing her more tightly as he held her.

Rey's heart melted at his words and all she could do was watch his eyes and expression, remaining quiet as he finished carrying her into their cabin that they would be staying in over night.

Ben set her down and admired Rey's expression at the luxury of this cabin. She knew Ben had it stocked with everything before they arrived. 

The bed was the softest she'd ever felt, the sheets were like silk, the entire cabin was surrounded almost entirely by windows so they had a circular view of the volcanoes and mountains and forest.

Ben enjoyed watching Rey look around the cabin with wonder.

Rey ran over to him and put her arms around his neck, "Ben.... I want to make love to you by a fire outside tonight. I want to lay in your arms under the stars, feeling you inside me...." she said, then running her hands through his hair and reaching for his lips with her own.

Ben just nodded quietly and put his arms around her. He pulled her hips into his and continued to kiss her,

Rey pushed back into him with her own hips and then his hands began to run up and down her back and waist.

She began to press her groin into his as he stood there kissing her and he moaned into the kiss and the feel of her groin against his.

Ben's arousal could easily be felt through his uniform pants.

Rey sighed with need.

"Rey..." Ben began with a raspy breath, "Let me get a fire going and we can take this outside..." 

Ben was visibly becoming aroused and Rey loved the sight of it.

"Hurry Ben... I need you..." she said.

The longing lust in Rey's eyes motivated Ben like nothing else and he hurried to gather wood and begin a fire for them.

Rey began to gather blankets and whatever else she could find to lay on.

Within a few minutes, Ben had a fire going and the sun was setting over the mountainous ridges. 

The red glow of active volcanoes gave the sky an orange tint as the sun set.

Rey came out of the cabin with nothing but a robe on. Ben still had most of his uniform on. He hadn't taken the time to change yet.

Rey walked over to him and began to unzip the top of his tunic. She reached for his cape and dropped it to the ground. She fumbled with his uniform belt too and Ben just stood there watching her, his arousal climbing as she worked to undress him.

"All of this needs to come off, Ben..." she said seductively.

All Ben could do was nod in a breathless response. 

Ben then reached for Rey's robe and opened it. He sighed at the sight of her breasts and waist line.

He took her by the waist and had them both kneel in front of one another.

He started by cupping her face in his large hands and moved his lips over hers slowly at first. 

Rey's hands made their way down his chiseled chest and abs to his erection through his briefs.

When Rey touched him there, Ben heaved in a huge panting breath!

"Oh.... Rey, yes.... touch me.." he begged.

Rey closed her eyes into his kiss, while continuing to rub Ben's erection gently with her hands through is briefs.

Ben stopped Rey briefly and laid her down in front of him and kissed each breast, then made his way down her abdomen to in between her thighs.

Rey knew what he wanted to do next.

Ben had stimulated her with his hands before on her clitoris, but never with his mouth yet. She had tried to please him the same way just a couple days earlier and Ben wanted to give her the same sensation in return.

She gasped, knowing she was about to experience something new here with Ben.

Ben's mouth settled on her clitoris and he stroked gently with his tongue and she began to twitch and writhe under his mouth on her.

"Oh Force, Ben...." she panted.

Ben stopped to look up at her briefly and said, "This is how you made me feel the other day, Rey..." 

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel everything he was giving her.

Ben continued, "I want you to come for me, Rey. Then you can come again with me inside you."

Rey knew that Ben could easily climax before she did and so he was always careful to make sure her needs were met even before his own.

*******************************************************

Rey's POV:

Ben's mouth is pleasuring me in ways I have never known. 

His hands are at my hips pulling into his mouth as he works at my nub of nerves.

I won't hold out long. 

I know he says I'm the only woman he's ever been with like this, but the way he knows how to make love to me seems like he's been experienced at this for years!

I sigh Ben's name over and over again as he brings me close to my edge.

I'm gripping the blankets with my hands and my eyes remain closed.

My breaths come short and raspy as he is now causing me to climax. 

*******************************************************

Rey climaxes as Ben strokes her clitoris with his tongue in up and down motions, while reaching up to touch her breasts with his hands.

Rey's head goes from side to side, her eyes closed and her fists clenched around the blankets. She gasps his name out loud.

"Yes, Rey...." he says and then he quickly sits up and positions himself to enter her.

Rey gathers her senses again as her climax subsides and she is lust filled when she begs Ben to enter her.

Ben moves himself into her, quickly and with force.

He wastes no time in moving himself flush over her quickly. His lust has taken over and he wants his climax quickly.

***************************************************

Rey's POV:

Ben brought me to climax this new way and now he is moving quickly into me.

His movements seem desperate and feverish right now.

His warm, large body moves against me, his hips brushing once again against my nub of nerves.

He puts his face into my neck and continues to thrust.

Oh god, I'm in heaven again. 

The smell of his hair, the smell of his skin, the feel of his body in mine... are there any words to describe it?

He is beginning to jerk a little, I know he is close.

I feel my own climax climbing again with him inside me. 

I loved my first climax, but when I feel him inside me, it's even better!

**********************************************

By now, Ben is gasping as he thrusts into Rey. He lifts his head from Rey's neck and closes his eyes into the sensation.

Rey cups his face as she watches him and listens to his moans.

"Oh...yes.... Ben...." she sighs, "Come...." 

He moans a couple more times, taking in a few more raspy breaths and then releases forcefully inside Rey.

His release brings her own and they share the feeling together.

Ben leans into her after his release, his chest heaving against hers. 

She cradles him close to her, stroking his back as he comes down from his release.

His gasping breaths in her ear sound like music to her.

Ben rolled over and to the side, and the pulled Rey on top of his chest and held her there.

The sound of the fire was comforting as it crackled. The night sky was visible and the hint of active volcanoes gave the night sky a slight maroon tint color.

Ben lay with his eyes closed, stroking his hands over Rey's back.

Rey lifted up momentarily and said, "I love you so much, Ben. I can't hardly see straight..."

Ben responded by kissing her lightly and pulling her back down to his chest.

They slept for a couple of hours next to the fire and then Ben woke up to motion for Rey to follow him into the cabin for the rest of the night.

He carried her to the bed and climbed in next to her. They both slept for several more hours due to their lack of sleep the night before looking over data pads of information regarding their negotiations.

**************************************************************

Poe paced back and forth on the base, visibly agitated.

Leia noticed it and approached him.

"Poe..." Leia began, "I'm going to come right out and say it. You're thinking about Rey, aren't you?" she said, looking a bit wary.

Poe looked at Leia with a hint of irritation, "What gives you that idea, General?" 

Leia smirked for a moment, "Poe, you don't think I have noticed that you are attracted to Rey?"

Poe plopped himself down heavily into a chair and said, "What am I, an open book here?" he said, shaking his head.

"You're an open book to me right now", Leia answered. She paused and then started again, "Poe, listen. I saw what happened at the negotiations out on the balcony. My son confronted you with his saber because he knows you are interested in Rey... and...." and then Poe interrupted her.

"General, I mean no disrespect, but YOUR son has brain washed Rey. She doesn't belong with him. Believe me, I'm happy if the Resistance can come to some sort of agreement with the First Order and that you and he made a bit of peace with one another, but this situation with Rey, I just can't accept it."

Leia shook her head, "That's not for you to decide, Poe. Rey is her own woman and if she loves Ben, then that's how it is. She's told you to leave she and Ben alone. I respect you as one of top pilots, Poe, and you've done great work for us, but when it comes to this area, I have to order you to stand down."

Poe stood up abruptly again, "What?! You're what? Since when do you have authority over my heart or who I love? You can't just ask me to stand down and make some military command over what my heart feels! I'm telling you, Rey is being brain washed."

Leia lowered her head for a moment and said, "Poe, look. I know you feel strongly about this. I'm just making peace with my son and these negotiations are finally making headway, but for the good of my son's happiness and for the success of any kind of peace between the Resistance and the First Order, yes, I'm telling you to STAND DOWN!" she said forcefully.

Poe shook his head angrily and began to walk toward the door, "This isn't over, General. Perhaps you're blinded by your love for your son, but I see through him. This will not turn out well." 

Leia stood and walked over to Poe and said "Look, my son has chosen a path I don't agree with. I would love it if he left the First Order, but he hasn't. Whether I like it or not, he's the Supreme Leader and I will continue to work with him over some sort of truce for the sake of the galaxy. As far as his love for Rey, I was skeptical at first when Rey told me she and my son were in love. I wasn't fully convinced either. But, when I met with them on my son's flag ship and saw them together, I saw how happy Rey was and how much Ben loves her. There are plenty of other women here, Poe. You need to get your mind off of Rey."

Poe didn't say anything but made his way to the door. 

Leia stopped him before he walked out, "Poe..., my son is a grown man and does not fall under my direct command. I cannot protect you from him if you keep going near Rey. He's the Supreme Leader of the First Order and I can't go marching in to him and tell him to let go of Rey. I feel the Force has a plan for them both. My son and I may not see eye to eye on politics, but I know his heart loves Rey and I need to stand by that. He's treating her well and she honestly seems happy. You need to leave them alone, Poe. Something serious could happen to you if you don't...., also commander, I will not tolerate the negotiations between our two parties being compromised because you can't stay away from Rey. I cannot control my son's actions and if you are not careful... I don't want to think what may happen."

Poe nodded angrily and said, "I hear you, General, I hear you......." and then stormed out the door.

Leia stood watching Poe as he left. She felt that Poe would still not let this drop easily and feared for his life. 

She knew Ben would not tolerate another incident and if he reacted violently toward Poe due to this, it could affect the negotiations that were taking place.

********************************************************************

Rey woke in the middle of the night and watched Ben as he slept.

The night sounds could be heard through an open window that was in their cabin. 

She smiled to herself as she looked out the window at the glow from the active volcanoes, the night sounds and the breeze rustling through the mountain tops. 

Ben was such a beautiful sight to her as he slept.

She knew the next day would bring a second round of talks between the First Order and the Resistance and she was trying to soak up this peace and quiet with Ben for as long as it would last.

Her mind then drifted back to how his body felt inside hers. She felt she was home when he was inside her. 

When their bodies were connected as one, it felt exactly the same as their Dyad was in the Force.

She couldn't even begin to picture herself with another man.

Poe came across her thoughts now and she hoped against hope that Poe had finally been warned off by Ben.

Little did she know that Leia had made an attempt to discourage Poe as well.

*****************************************************

Another twenty four hours passed and everyone was once again seated at the negotiating tables on Naboo.

Leia arranged for Poe to be seated at a different table this time. 

Ben would occasionally glance over at Poe from across the room, giving him an angry look of warning.

Rey was sure not to make any eye contact with Poe at all and focused her energy at making conversation with the dignitaries that were seated at the table with she and Ben.

The negotiations ran all day and for hours each side discussed mutual interests and even disagreements they had, but were finally coming to an agreement on trade and commerce, as well as how to bring about peace through both sides working mutually together.

Ben agreed that a compromise could be made, incorporating ideals from both the First Order and the Resistance. Contracts were signed and there were mutual hand shakes around the room.

As the meeting hall was emptying of people and everyone was going back to their own home worlds, Rey did manage to catch sight of Poe looking at her from across the room.

His eyes were lost in thought as he stared at her. 

She was uncomfortable under his gaze and chose to walk off in the direction of the buffet table to grab one more round of dessert.

Ben had left the room momentarily to meet with a dignitary from a star system not far from the Outer Rim in order to finalize a certain agreement. 

Under these new agreements, Ben would remain the Supreme Leader of the galaxy, but agreed to let representatives from the Resistance to participate in some of the legislature and laws that were passed and both sides seemed happy with this arrangement.

Rey was filling her plate with another chocolate dessert when Poe stood up and started making his way to the table.

He was looking back and forth throughout the room, trying to make sure Ben was nowhere in sight!

Was Poe was not anticipating was Leia stepping in while Ben was out of the room.

Leia saw Poe heading in the direction of where Rey was standing and she stood up from her table abruptly and made her way over to Poe to intercept him.

Rey looked up and saw Poe heading her way and she quickly put her plate on the buffet table to walk away before he could get to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leia approach Poe and her hand seemed to be touching the blaster at her side.

Rey froze for a moment, hoping that the unthinkable would not happen between Poe and Leia.

Leia took Poe by the arm and moved him forcefully over to the back of the room and was speaking to him. 

Rey kept a close eye on things as this happened. 

Ben made his way back into the room and saw Rey standing off the side, obviously deep in thought as she stared across the room at his mother and Poe.

"Rey? What's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?" Ben asked.

Rey took a deep breath and said nervously, "I sure hope not, Ben. Your mother grabbed Poe by the arm and is speaking to him now. She doesn't look happy."

Ben immediately looked over at his mother and she did appear to be speaking to him harshly. Ben noticed his mother's hand at her side where her blaster was.

Leia had blasted Poe once already on board her command ship when he tried to mutiny against one of her admirals, so she didn't mind using her blaster on him again if need be!

Ben's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed on the sight of his mother forcefully speaking to Poe.

Rey looked at Ben and said, "Ben, let your mother handle this. I don't know exactly what it's about but..." and then Ben cut her off...

"Rey, her conversation with Poe isn't over politics. She and I made peace with one another the other day I think she stopped Poe from bothering you." he said, angrily.

"Ben, we don't know that!! Let your mother deal with Poe, let's go." Rey pleaded.

"Yes, I do know that..." Ben said angrily and then began to march over to where Poe and Leia were talking.

Leia caught sight of Ben walking across the room toward them. She swallowed hard and spoke to Poe.

"Poe, my son is coming over here. If you want to leave with your life, I suggest you leave now." Leia said.

"Or what, General?" Poe started, "I noticed you've had your hand on your blaster ever since we started speaking. Are you going to take me down?" he asked, taunting Leia.

"I have my blaster set to stun. If I have to I will use it and have you taken back to our base and you will not be invited to these meetings any longer. You are jeopardizing the negotiations by not letting this issue with Rey DROP!" Leia said loudly.

As Ben made his way across the room, he heard the last sentence of Leia's words to Poe and it made his anger rise even more.

Ben marched heavily toward his mother and Poe, his cape billowing behind him and his hand on his saber that hung from his belt.

Poe stood there defiantly while Ben made his way there.

"Ben," Leia began, "Poe was just leaving." she said nervously.

Ben just stood there, glaring at Poe.

"Mother. I overheard what you said to this man a second ago as I approached. What is this I hear about Rey?"

Leia's heart warmed for the slightest second at hearing Ben call her 'mother'.

"Look, Ben, I'm dealing with Poe. He's under my command." she started.

Ben pulled his saber from his belt and ignited it and held it at his side. 

"You had better decide what you are going to do with him.... or I WILL." Ben said forcefully.

Leia pleaded with Ben, "Son, let's not let this get out of hand. He will be leaving and will not return to any future meetings we have with you or the First Order. He's finished here." she said, looking angrily at Poe.

Ben took a couple steps closer to Poe and raised his saber to Poe's neck.

Leia thought at any second that everything they had worked for at these negotiations would be ruined because of Poe.

Poe stood there, heaving in anger as the red light from Ben's saber crackled at his neck.

"Get....him....out.....of.....here....." Ben gritted through his teeth.

Leia commanded some of her own personal guards to arrest Poe and take him back to their base.

"Get Poe out of here. He's jeopardizing our mission here for peace." Leia said, not wanting to take it this far, but knew she had to before Ben killed Poe where he stood.

Two of Leia's personal guards came on either side of Poe and escorted him out of the room.

Ben's saber remained lit and he made eye contact with Poe as he was escorted out.

As soon as Poe left with Leia's guards, Ben put turned off his saber and put it back on his belt.

Leia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ben.... I didn't expect him to try this again or take it this far. He will be relieved of duty and never allowed to return to any negotiations. Thank you for sparing his life." Leia said nervously.

Ben looked at his mother with a bit of heaving breath due to his anger.

"Mother, I've absolutely given him the FINAL chance he's ever going to get. That's twice now he's been saved from death by either Rey or you. I will not hold back if there's a next time." Ben answered, still visibly angry.

Leia put her hand on Ben's arm, "Ben...." she started, "you called me mother."

Ben immediately felt his heart soften toward his mother.

His eyes calmed down and his expression became softer.

"Yes..." he said, looking around the room for Rey.

"I'm grateful, is all..." Leia began, "I'll be in touch, son." 

Leia kept it simple, didn't say another word about Poe or Ben's restraint, but gave his arm another pat. Her eyes were encouraging toward him.

And with that, Leia left the meeting hall and Ben was standing alone.

He knew the exchange between he and his mother didn't need any further words. Their eyes and expressions said it all.

Rey was standing across the room, not interfering with Ben's communication with Leia during this time. She knew it was tense enough.

Ben saw Rey across the room and started making his way back to her.

Rey shook her head at Ben as he approached.

"Ben...." she said...

"Rey, I can't help it. I overheard my mother speaking to Poe and asking him not to harm the meetings by bothering you and when I heard that, I almost lost control." heh said.

Rey nodded quietly and then took Ben's hand in hers, "I know. I understand. Let's go, Ben..."

She took him by the hand and led them out of the meeting hall and back to their transport.

***************************************************

There would be one final meeting with the various parties to sign final documents, but the main treaties were agreed upon. 

There would always be some differences, but Leia had hoped that they could now work peacefully to work through them.

Part of their mutual agreement was that Ben would remain the Supreme Leader while representatives from the Resistance met with him when policy was made.

Ben felt free now that these meetings were almost finalized to begin to work on plans for making Rey his Empress.

He wanted to marry her and give her the official title.

Rey knew this may eventually happen, but she wasn't sure when.

As far as Poe was concerned, Leia would no longer permit him access to any future meetings or to Rey. She would still enlist his expertise in his duties for her, but no further.

Poe resented it, but finally respected Leia to stay away from her son or Rey, finally realizing that he could jeopardize a very tense agreement that was on thin ice with the First Order.

Leia would not have held back using force to stop Poe, but in her mind, a shot from HER blaster was far better than Ben taking him out with his saber!

***********************************************************

Ben and Rey were back in their quarters, laying in bed.

Ben held Rey in his arms, stroking her back, deep in thought.

Rey had her eyes closed as she lay her head on his chest.

"Rey", Ben began, "It's about time you had your official title as Empress." 

Ben's voice was very low and almost monotone when he said it.

Rey lifted her head from Ben's chest to make eye contact with him.

"Ben....I don't know what to say..." she admitted, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"I told you when you took my hand that I would make good on every promise I ever made you." he said.

Rey's eyes watered and she put her head back down on his chest, his heartbeat was in her ears.

"I can't wait Ben." was all she could bring herself to say due to how deeply her emotions were running right now.

*************************************************************

Ben makes Rey's title official in the next chapter and she becomes his wife in a huge ceremony where every elite of the galaxy will be present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading through this and for the encouraging remarks and kudos!!
> 
> I've already had requests for future fic topics and I've heard you all and am eager to get started!
> 
> Your feedback truly makes my day and encourages me to keep writing. I'm really enjoying exploring the possibilities between Ben and Rey! It also helps to soothe my heart due to how TROS ended. Ben and Rey deserve to be happy and have a future.
> 
> Stay safe and take care!


	11. A Royal Wedding for Ben and Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Royal Coronation and Another Secret Force Connection!
> 
> Ben and Rey have another secret Force Bond connection the night before their wedding.
> 
> Will their be Skywalker Heirs?
> 
> The reigning Queen of Naboo performs their ceremony.
> 
> Rey is given a royal title to match Ben's!

Chapter 11: A Royal Wedding for Ben and Rey

Several weeks have passed since Ben had mentioned to Rey that her title as Empress would be officially established. 

During those several weeks, Ben had ordered that plans be made for the invitation of dignitaries from around the galaxy to be invited, he arranged for the music, the food, etc.

Rey had prepared for this herself on an emotional level as well. She found it almost surreal that all of this was taking place.

The man that was once her arch enemy was now her best friend, her lover and other half.

She would ponder how ironic things were with the Force due to this, but also how wonderful.

**********************************************************

Rey's POV:

Kylo Ren and I. The very sound of it seems surreal.

Actually, I call him Ben now, but to the rest of the galaxy, he is Kylo.

When I met him back on Takodana with his saber drawn at my neck, or when we fought on Star Killer Base, little did I know we would be the best of friends, we'd protect one another to the death and be a Dyad in the Force.

Now, we are about to be married. I ran from him for a long time and now I can't picture my life without him.

Ben wants me to rule beside him as his Empress. I only hope that I can adequately carry this title with respect and honor.

Ben swears to me that people will honor me as they do him. I am still trying to adjust to this. 

Many in the First Order still see me as an unwanted interruption to Ben's rule as Supreme Leader or as the 'Jedi' that Kylo Ren loves.

Some see me as a security risk, but I will do my best to honor the Force and help Ben to bring a balance that has not been seen for generations.

I want to be a 'servant leader' to the people that honor me as Empress. Ben rules the galaxy with an iron fist at times, and I hope to bring some gentleness to his iron fist as we rule together.

Underneath 'Kylo Ren's iron fist rule is a man who is actually quite compassionate at heart and is equally drawn to the Light as I am. Though we both have Dark and Light, we need to embrace both sides to rule and bring balance.

Though I was once afraid of the Dark, and even ran from it, I now embrace it to blend with the Light. Both are needed to bring clarity of vision and understanding to existence in the galaxy.

I love Ben with all my heart. The man I once ran from is now the man I run TO.

The man I thought was the harshest ruler in the galaxy is the most tender lover I could ever have.

I've always seen through the cracks in his mask as he has seen through me.

We are a perfect match.

**************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

Rey will be by my side for the rest of my life. All will respect her as they do me.

She seems to feel a bit awkward at the idea of being feared or respected as an Empress, but she will adjust in time.

I knew when I first met her the Force led me to see that there was a connection between us.

We are a Dyad which means we are literally each other's other half.

Our hearts are bound to one another regardless of circumstances, space or time.

It was fated by the Force.  
;  
Rey will bring the balance to my rule that I need. She is a voice of reason for me in so many ways.

While I rule with passion and ferocity, she will bring the compassionate side.

She completes me in body, soul and spirit. 

When I am making love to her, my body inside hers, I am home. I feel her surround me and my heart is safe.

I've had many women want me for my power or for physical lust, but she wants me because she loves me for who I am.

I can be myself with Rey, the Dark and the Light.

With her, I am who I'm meant to be.

*****************************************************

The wedding was only twenty four hours away.

Rey was in her own quarters for the night before the wedding.

Her whole being ached for Ben and as she sat in her own separate quarters, her mind wandered to not wanting to be without him.

Her friends had convinced her to try to stay away from Ben for at least a day before the wedding, but she was struggling.

Ever since she joined Ben on his flag ship, they had not been apart.

Even if they just slept in each other's arms, they were still together.

All of the arrangements for the ceremony were complete.

Representatives from multiple sectors in galaxy would be attending, including Ben's Mother, Leia.

Rey paced her quarters, her mind thinking of Ben and the fact that their seeing one another the night before the wedding was something they were told to avoid.

She was struggling with that and sat on the edge of her bed, a half a ship away from Ben, and tried to open their Force Bond.

In Rey's mind, opening up the Force Bond was technically not cheating, she thought! 

They would not actually be together in person, so..... what would the harm be?

She concentrated in the Force and thought only of Ben.

Within just a couple of minutes, she managed to open their Bond and Ben was standing in his own quarters with only his briefs on.

Ben had his back turned to her and when he sensed the connection open, he turned quickly to see Rey sitting on her bed in her own quarters.

He tilted his head at her, his smile quite obvious.

"Rey..... you're cheating!" he said, just standing there looking at her.

Rey gave a coy smile in return, "Well....that depends on how you look at it.... we're not actually 'together', you know."

Ben shook his head with a grin, "This reminds me of our secret Force connections before you decided to join me."

Rey nodded, "Exactly....", she began, "That's what I had in mind... no one knows I can connect with you like this tonight."

Her eyes were pleading and needy.

Ben's desires began to rise. 

There was something arousing in meeting together in secret like this.

"Rey, I want you.., but we're supposed to wait until our wedding to....." Ben began...

"I know, Ben. I need you tonight though." she said.

Ben walked closer to where Rey was sitting and stood in front of her, looking down at her on the edge of her bed with a seductive expression on his face.

His eyes looked over her with a hungry need.

Her eyes roamed up and down his body and she swallowed hard.

Ben observed her eyes taking him in and he immediately lost control.

"Okay, Rey, you have me in the palm of your hand...." he sighed and then leaned himself over Rey, lowering her to the bed on her back.

"Ben, how are you so damn attractive? Your body is beautiful." Rey said, seductively making eye contact as he lay over her.

Ben merely shook his head, acting a bit shy at her comment. He never saw himself as Rey did.

"I don't see myself that way. I'm just an average guy." Ben responded.

Rey's breath hitched, "Uhh.... no you're not. I don't tell you enough how absolutely hungry you make me. I just look at you and I'm aroused. You're beautiful, Ben."

Ben put his head down on Rey's chest, hiding his facial response. Rey could smell the scent of his shampoo and closed her eyes.

"Rey, come on...." he said, still behaving as if he was about to make love for the first time in his life!

"Are you getting shy with me, Ben?" she teased.

Ben looked back up to Rey with a more serious look in his eyes and then put his mouth on hers, warm and soft.

Rey moaned into his kiss, while stroking his chest with her hands.

Ben's kiss deepened and his body was becoming tense with arousal.

Rey felt as if she could climax at just the feel of him flush against her body.

Both still had their sleeping clothes on, but Ben was moving back and forth over Rey's body, creating a friction.

Ben's breath was quick and heavy.

"Rey, the Force could close this connection at any moment and now you have me fully aroused. If this connection breaks...I can't...." Ben began.

Rey interrupted him, "Then hurry. Let me feel you."

That's all Ben needed to hear. He removed his sleep briefs as Rey discarded her sleeping pants. 

Rey desperately grabbed Ben at his hips and pulled him to her, begging him to enter her.

Ben could barely catch his breath as he feverishly grabbed her hips in response and thrust inside her without any further delay.

Rey's head went back quickly and she groaned loudly.

Ben's body dropped almost fully against Rey as he moved inside her. The sounds he made were filling Rey's ears like a melody.

Ben's thrusts were quick and furious one moment and then the next, he'd slow down and kiss her.

Rey matched his movements with her own hips and hunger was driving her mad.

Their hands were moving quickly over one another, each moving into the other like they were desperate.

There was something intoxicating and alluring about the Force Bond connecting them once again secretly.

The rest of the ship thought they were separated, but Ben and Rey enjoyed their own secret world through their Bond, just like so many times before.

Rey closed her eyes as Ben moved inside her, the sound of his moans and sighs igniting her own passion even more.

"Yes, Ben...., Yes...." she sighed as he would move.

Ben's breath was so raspy and it was difficult for him to breathe.

"You make me feel so good, Rey...." he said with a desperate sigh.

Rey pulled him closer and buried her face in his neck and he moved over her. 

His thrusts were filling her to the brim and his body was totally sheathed in hers. It was the most fulfilling thing she'd ever known.

Rey's body went stiff and her climax was fast approaching. She convulsed beneath Ben and gripped his shoulders for dear life as she came.

He followed her in his own release, filling her ears with the sound of his pleasure. 

Within seconds, Ben was propping himself over Rey with both hands on either side of her. He didn't pull out right away, but kept breathing heavily as he made eye contact with Rey.

She lay there, looking up at him, her eyes giving him the same expression, neither of them looking away.

"Oh god, Ben, you felt amazing...." she sighed.

Just then, the Force broke their connection.

Rey was once again in her own quarters alone, laying on her back, still breathing deeply.

Ben was laying over an empty space now. Rey was gone. It reminded him so much of all of their secret connections in times past.

He rolled over onto his back in his quarters alone. A smile crossed his face as he sat thinking of the quick and furious love making they had just had.

He shook his head in amusement. 

He was smiling to himself, enjoying the fact that Rey would open the bond to secretly meet with him.

**************************************************************

Rey lay on her own bed in her quarters, her body still tingling with a good ache from she and Ben's love making.

She got up and made her way to the Fresher, smiling to herself as she did.

It would be difficult for Rey to sleep that night. So much had already changed in her life, but now even bigger changes were coming.

***********************************************

Rey's POV:

I couldn't help myself! 

Ben was all I could think of and we have not been separated since I joined him here on his flag ship.

I will actually be an Empress now. I can hardly believe it.

Ben's family line is royal by blood, but he is giving me a royal title now.

It amazes me that the man I once thought was the angriest, harshest and difficult person in the galaxy is totally different than what I had originally imagined him to be.

Ben Solo is actually just a man who was seeking to find his path through years of betrayal and pain.

He's given me everything that he is and all that he has.

We had one more secret Force connection tonight and I just couldn't help myself! 

There's something so alluring about it.

I want to spend the rest of our lives together exploring the possibilities of all that can happen.

Do we want a family together?

Will there be more Skywalker heirs through our marriage?

The line may have to continue!

However, the subject of children will have to wait for now. 

I can scarcely believe I will be an Empress tomorrow.

I will be known as the Supreme Leader's wife and equal.

I am so in love with Ben that I can hardly think straight.

I love that Ben and I can share quiet moments of daily domestic things too.

I make my Caf and sit next to him as he plans meetings. 

We clean up our quarters together and plan what we'll do for dinner.

I love every nook and cranny of our lives.

Sometimes, in between all the drama and chaos of our new lives together, it's the simple things that are so meaningful to us both.

***********************************************************

The day of the wedding and coronation of Rey had arrived.

Ben had ordered attendants to help Rey in her quarters with her gown and her own preparations. 

The attendants were her own personal servants.

Rey was going to wear her hair down for the ceremony. Ben had always seen her hair up in her typical three buns, but today she wanted something different.

Ben would be dressed in his usual uniform that day.

Their wedding was arranged by Ben to take place on Naboo.

Rey was to be made Empress and Ben thought that Naboo seemed a fitting location since his own grandmother was Queen there once and his mother was a princess.

Each of them would arrive in their own separate transport to Naboo.

A few hours passed and Rey was completely dressed in her gown and a line of storm troopers, officers and her personal attendants accompanied her to her own transport.

The transport was a luxury ship, equipped with the best of everything.

As Rey boarded the transport, everyone saluted her as she walked by and said, "Peace and happiness to our new Empress!"

She could barely catch her breath as she saw the respect she was receiving.

Rey glanced around the hangar to see if Ben's transport had launched already. His transport had left a few minutes before.

She smiled to herself of their secret connection the night before and how everyone thought they would not see one another until the wedding.

She waved back at the crowds in the hangar and then finished boarding the transport.

Ben was already on Naboo, waiting in a huge palace that his grandmother, the former Queen of Naboo, used to reside in.

He would look out the palace windows from time to time to watch for Rey's personal transport to land.

A voice came to him from across the throne room of the palace, "Sir, the transport has arrived."

Ben nodded and then positioned himself at the front of the throne room where his grandmother had kept court and waited for Rey to appear.

Lining the entire throne room were elites and ruling classes from all over the galaxy, all quietly looking for Rey to appear.

Leia was seated among them, but she had seating closer to where Ben and Rey would be standing during the ceremony.

Within minutes, music sounded and officers stood at attention as Rey rounded the corner in her gown, appearing in the doorway to the throne room.

Ben's eyes watered as he looked at Rey. 

Her eyes met his and she felt she could collapse due to her excitement and anxiety over all of this.

Her mind raced in an instant and she thought, "How did I end up here? One day I'm his enemy and then shortly after, I'm to be his wife?"

As Rey began to make her way through the throne room, walking toward Ben, all the elites and dignitaries from around the galaxy stood to their feet to honor her.

She glanced around the room as they did and was astonished.

Her eyes went back, straight ahead, to Ben.

He wore his usual black uniform, his saber at his side, but it still took her breath away. Ben had told her he wanted her to outshine him so he dressed as he usually did, but felt it was still formal enough for this occasion.

Rey noticed from this distance how deep brown Ben's eyes were, set so beautifully with his raven black hair. His face was serious and his eyes bore deeply into her as she approached him.

She finally made her way down the aisle to Ben and stood next to him.

The reigning Queen of Naboo was presiding over their marriage ceremony and would be officially joining them and coronating Rey as Empress, giving her an official royal title.

The ceremony lasted about thirty minutes.

The marriage took place first and vows exchanged, then the reigning Queen began to speak:

"Rey, wife of the Supreme Leader, a Prince of Naboo, stand here in front of me and receive your crown."

Rey stood in front of the Queen, swallowing hard. 

"This woman will now be receiving the official royal title of Empress. Her husband is a prince by royal birth, but she will now share in his life in this fashion. The crown I put on your head today will forever be a symbol of your unity with your husband, the Supreme Leader. I'm bestowing on you all the rights and respect of royalty alongside your husband."

And with that, the Queen placed a gold crown on Rey's head.

She turned to face the crowds. Her eyes had tears streaming down her face.

Ben stood looking at her, keeping his face straight and serious, but his eyes smiled at her in ways only Rey could see.

The crowd erupted in applause and Rey had a difficult time catching her breath.

She looked over at Ben, her face wet, and he returned her gaze with a nod.

His hands were clasped in front of him as he watched. He had always had such a royal way about him and now Rey understood why.

The shouts from the throne room of the Queen were thunderous and Rey stood there trying to take it all in.

The chants came loud and clear, "Long live the Empress and the Supreme Leader..." over and over again.

Ben looked over at the Queen and she gave Ben a nod in return. Ben took that as her signal to extend his arm out to Rey.

Rey looked over to see Ben's right arm outstretched to hers and she took it as they both made their way out of the palace.

*****************************************************************

Ben stood in private with Rey out in the courtyard of the palace and was holding her hands in his.

This would be the only private moment they would have for hours and Rey wanted to speak to him.

"Ben", she said, tears rolling down her face yet again, "This is..... I....can't... believe this moment. I never thought...." 

She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Ben smiled and said, "I told you that if you trusted me, I'd give you all of myself and all that I have."

Rey lowered her head momentarily, "I just....well..., I ran from you for so long. I was so afraid of...."

"The Dark Side? The First Order?" Ben asked.

Rey nodded, "Yes..."

Ben nodded back to her, "I know. But, that's why the Force wants you with me. I need you, Rey, to help me rule and balance the Force. You will help me make the First Order what it should be."

He leaned in to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Rey. You have a royal title that matches mine. Whether the First Order likes it or not, they WILL respect you and honor you." Ben said, leaning his forehead against hers.

Rey closed her eyes and sighed with happiness.

**********************************************************

They entered the dining hall of the palace and Leia saw them enter. She made her way over to them.

"Ben", Leia began, "Congratulations, son. I'm so happy for you both"...

Ben nodded at his mother, but kept his facial expression more on a serious note. He still did not want to appear emotional in front of an entire palace of people.

He simply extended his hand to her and she took his hand in return.

They shared a small hand squeeze while Ben made deep eye contact with his mother.

She nodded with watery eyes and then left them so that others could greet them.

As Leia walked away, Ben could hear many in the room greeting his mother as 'princess'. With the Resistance she was 'General Organa', but here she was royalty.

Ben and Rey made their way to a grand table and every servant in the palace dining hall attended them.

As they sat eating, Ben leaned over to Rey's ear and quietly said, "Will their be heirs to keep the Skywalker line going?" he whispered.

Rey looked over at him pleasantly surprised and gasped.

Ben sat looking at her curiously, waiting for her answer.

She smiled warmly and said, "I'd have it no other way." 

What Rey didn't know was that she was about three weeks pregnant already. She just hadn't found out yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Ben and Rey's HEA! This concludes this particular fic.
> 
> I think they both deserved so much more than TROS gave them :o(
> 
> My next Fic is coming as a special request from a member of this forum. (It will be a story taking place from the time of Ben and Rey's saber fight on Kef Bir and when Rey tells Ben that she did want to take his hand. I will move the story forward from there, including Rey and Ben's confrontation with Palpatine and how the First Order will continue. In the next story, Rey will deal with her denial over her feelings for Kylo Ren and then her slight anxiety knowing she just admitted to him she DID want to take his hand and now can't reverse things! Kylo will know now that she does love him.)
> 
> Thanks again for reading this story and for the many Kudos and comments. Please feel free to request a certain fic subject. I am new to writing but have thoroughly enjoyed myself so far!
> 
> Take care everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> The love that the Force has planned for them may make their keeping things a secret more difficult as time goes on, but they know they have to.


End file.
